Clyde
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Clyde is a lonely boy dealing with bullying from the school and his abusive father; but when Clyde found a strange object that give him powers, he began to use them to change his life for the better but when a horrible prank was pull on him at prom, Clyde powers took over his sanity and unleashes a horrifying revenge on those who made his life a living hell. RATED M (RE-IMAGINED)
1. Prologue

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the re-imagined version of my thriller parodied story of Carrie and Chronicles: CLYDE**

 **This story is rated M for blood and gore, violence, disturbing scenes and strong language (SO NO PEOPLE UNDER 18 HERE PLEASE)**

 **You have being warned...Enjoy the story**

 **Cover Illustration is drawn by my dear friend Snowstoat on DeviantART, Thank you buddy :D**

 **The story and all characters are created by me!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Physicist and the Patient**

* * *

In a tiny room at a psychiatric hospital in Clayton; a young patient, who looked about near the age of twenty, was resting on the bed, watching the scenario outside the barred windows. Soon the door to the patient's room open which made the young patient turn around to see a middle aged woman with black hair with a few long streaks of white covering the black hair.

"Good afternoon" The woman softly greeted.

The patient didn't responded but kept silent for a while until the woman closes the door and sits on another chair aside the young adult and said

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Enya Ambrosine; I'm a formal physicist here in Clayton"

"I don't need help" The young adult coldly responded, avoiding looking at her.

"Well I know who you are..." Enya nodded.

"Yeah, so does half of the world" The patient sarcastically scoffed.

"I understand you feel hostile towards me but I can assure you that I'm only here to help you" Enya calmly assured the young patient.

The patient looks at Enya for a moment then asked her: "How long do you plan to be here? I just want to be alone"

"I see; well all I'm here for today is to have you tell me your side of the events that lead up to the disaster that occurred last year from today" Enya responded.

"I told many people my side of the story! I have nothing to offer you!" The patient turns away from Enya.

"Really? Because from the way I see you is that I can tell that is more than what you are saying. Believe me; I've deal with people like you who deny certain things to hide the truth" Enya pointed out.

"What do you want from me? Do you want to torment me?! Is that it?!" The patient demanded,

"Calm down" Enya responded in a strict tone before she calmly adds "I just want to help you; I want to figure out your side of what happened that night and maybe try to get you out of those lingering fears the doctor told me about before I came in here"

"I fear nothing" The patient denied.

"Come now...everyone fears something, no one in the world lives with no fear" Enya sighed.

The young adult didn't answer back to Enya before the woman added

"Just talk to me about the events and I'll be out of here, OK?"

"Fine..." The patient softly replied.

Enya then grabs out a notepad and a pen before she begins interviewing the patient

"You were born in Diegoville, is that correct?" She asked the young adult.

"Yes, I was born and raised there" The patient nodded.

"Was it true you went to the Diego Senior State High senior prom on the night of October the twenty-second just last year?" Enya questioned.

"Yes" The patient nodded while feeling uneasy about the events that happened.

"And what of your family; what happened to them?" The physicist questioned.

"I don't want to answer that" The patient quickly refused.

"Please do" Enya kindly asked.

"I said I don't want to answer that" The patient softly barked out.

Enya remained silent for a few seconds before she slowly nodded and said

"Very well, I'll move on"

The patient turns away from Enya before she asked another question:

"Do you anyone by the name of Clyde Henderson?"

The patient remained silent to which Enya is curious of this reaction; wherever that if the patient knew this individual person or not really. Soon the young adult answered

"Yes, I knew him"

"I see; so when did you first meet Clyde Henderson?" Enya questioned.

"Since kindergarten and onward, we were the same age...we technically grew up together through education but he never spoke a thousand words to me or hell, even anyone even before all of this began..." The patient answered.

"What exactly was Clyde Henderson's motivation on the night of the alleged event last year?" The physicist asked.

"Alleged event? What exactly are you implying?" The patient questioned Enya.

"There have being speculations around the federal police and other witnesses that the occurrences and past events leading up to that night all had one thing in common, Clyde Henderson" Enya explained.

"Why?" The patient asked.

"They say that Clyde Henderson had some kind of power which is a suggestion that which was the reason all of this happened and evidence from the school reports from Diego State Senior High that Mister Henderson went through rather strange changes one month leading up to that night on September the fifth" Enya replied.

"What does this have to do with me?" The patient questioned.

"I think you know a lot more about what happened than any of us...I wish to know what really happened and I wish to help you as well; Now what exactly did happened before all of this last September on that day?" Enya asked.

The young adult turns to Enya and sighed

"You don't understand what happened...Clyde wasn't a bad man if that's what you're thinking, he was an innocent guy; He was bullied by everyone even in school due to his false reputation thanks to his abusive father"

"I know about his family and what his poor excuse of a father did but I wish to know what happened in your point of view" Enya said.

"All I can say is Clyde had a terrible life and I wanted to make it better somehow... but it went horribly wrong" The patient explained.

"Is that so?" Enya asked.

"Yes...you don't understand Clyde's life like I do" The patient coldly pointed out.

"What makes you say that then?" Enya interestingly questioned

"...It's hard to explain; you wouldn't believe me if I did explain" The young adult replied.

"I can try and understand if you can explain to me how this, all of this, began for me" Enya pointed out.

"It brings me awful memories and...I don't know if I can" The patient reluctantly said.

"Please; let me help you" Enya kindly offered.

The patient thought about it for a long moment until the young adult slowly turns to Enya and began explaining the events:

"I'll tell you everything but what you need to understand is that Clyde Henderson was just a kid like me, trying to do his very best to fit in, like any other kid with bad lives...Yet there was something very different of him the moment all of that day that changed everything in our lives began, you may not understand it in the end but Clyde, he was not a monster...he was just a boy"

* * *

 _ **CLYDE**_

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	2. The Miserable Life of Clyde Henderson

**Chapter 1: The Miserable Life of Clyde Henderson**

* * *

Three huge bangs on the bedroom door as a young seventeen boy wakes up to the sound of his drunken father banging on his bedroom door loudly as the boy name Clyde got up, already in his school clothes and gathered his school things in his bed.

The door swung opens as Clyde turns to his father standing there with a bottle of alcohol in his hand as he looks at Clyde firmly

"So you're up then, huh?" The father sternly asked.

"Yes dad" Clyde nervously replied.

"Well, what the hell are you doing wasting your time slacking off in here, you little shit" The father growled and smacks Clyde on the head. "Get your ass to school"

Clyde flinches in pain as he got up and left the room just as his father slammed the bedroom door shut.

The young boy looks over to a room where he saw his mother lying asleep in her bed before the father pushes him away from his mother room as he barked

"What's the bloody hold up, boy? Move it!"

"May I say goodbye to mum first? Please?" Clyde kindly asked.

"Your mother needs to rest, not to be annoyed by you, idiot" The father scoffed.

Clyde nods in fear and goes to the front door as he can hear his father firmly calling out:

"Remember boy, get the mediation for your mother today or else"

"Yes dad, I will" Clyde gently called out.

Clyde really hates it when his father abused him, he even hates it when he brings him down; He walks out of the front door and closes it as the father locks it behind him.

Clyde hated his home, he hated his school and he hated the neighborhood. When he was a young child, he had an older sister name Danielle; Along with their mother Sarah Henderson, Danielle protected him from the bullies and his abusive father.

One night, Clyde was finished going to see a movie with his family and his father was driving them home while drunk driving which sadly they got crashed into a truck; The impact instantly killed Clyde's sister but badly injured his mother, causing her kidneys and liver to be damaged and her legs to be removed.

Now she's on life support due to her much loss of blood and damaged kidneys and liver as she lies on her bed all day, resting and trying to heal slowly.

His father, Kenny, was once a constructive worker but when he got drunk one night, he uses the wrecking ball to smash an elderly woman's home, causing him to be lose his job and got sued for what he's done to the elderly woman's home and lost half of his money because of it.

He sadly remembers the night like it was a living nightmare to him

* * *

 _One night, Clyde was finished seeing a movie with the whole family as they all got in the car and drove home._

" _So Clyde, did you enjoy the movie?" Danielle asked._

 _Clyde nodded and smiles at Danielle as he said_

" _It was an OK movie"_

" _Well I'm glad you both enjoyed it" Sarah happily said._

 _Kenny was just driving as Sarah smiles at him and asked_

" _How about you, sweetie; did you enjoy the movie?"_

 _Kenny didn't answer but continues driving as Sarah just sighs and said_

" _Look Kenny, I'm sorry you lost your job and everything but things will look up in the end, you'll see"_

" _Well it doesn't help the fact we spend our money on useless crap like the fucking movies" Kenny grumbled._

" _Kenny please, Don't get all upset about this" Sarah softly said._

" _Oh shut up woman, I don't need your sympathy" Kenny snapped._

" _Dad, please, just enjoy tonight" Clyde pleaded._

" _Enjoy? Ha! I enjoy nearly every day in my life till you were born" Kenny spitefully growled._

" _Kenny! That's enough!" Sarah angrily snapped._

" _Leave Clyde alone dad, it's not his fault you got drunk and lost your job" Danielle angrily snapped._

" _You watch your mouth young lady" Kenny firmly scolded._

" _When are you going to stop treating Clyde like crap and start treating him like a son?" Danielle furiously asked._

" _He's no son of mine, he's an accident because your mother turned me on that night" Kenny spatted._

" _Turned you on? You bloody raped me Kenny and I was this close to fucking calling the cops on you" Sarah angrily bellowed._

" _What do you mean by that woman?" Kenny bellowed back as he stops the car near the street._

 _Danielle comforts a silent tearful Clyde as she holds him close when Sarah furiously replied_

" _I've had with your behavior Kenny, For too long I thought I could help you change the way you are but no, you're selfish, lazy, cruel and heartless to us...I don't know why your parents forced us to marry just because you knocked me up at the rave we went to years ago"_

 _Kenny just violently slapped Sarah in the face as Danielle gasped in horror as Clyde cried_

" _Stop it! Leave mom alone you monster!"_

" _Don't you fucking speak back to me you little shit! For now on things are gonna change around here starting with you, you are going to spend most of the time in that cellar where you will learn to respect your fucking father" Kenny bellowed at Clyde._

" _You are not going to do that dad, I won't allow it! If you want my brother in there then you'll have to put me in there too!" Danielle screamed at her father while cuddling her frightened brother._

" _Why are you defending him sweetie? He's an embarrassment and that's all he ever will be" Kenny spatted._

" _I'm not an embarrassment dad...I will show you that I do have friends and I will have a good life, I'll pass school, I'll get a job and I'll have a family much better than this" Clyde whimpered in fear._

 _Kenny just laughed harshly at Clyde and scoffed_

" _You think that those people at your little school are your friends? Huh? They're not. You're an embarrassment... You run around this town, spending my money!"_

 _Clyde looks away as Kenny then shouted_

" _Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

" _Kenny! Shut up!" Sarah hissed._

" _I didn't spend any of your money, dad" Clyde whimpered._

" _Because I don't have a dime to spend; Every last cent...look at me! Every last cent goes to school for you and your sister and now I can't even pay for..." Kenny bellowed._

 _Clyde then interrupts Kenny as he tearfully screamed_

" _School?! I go to a public school! You don't pay for public school, you fat idiot!"_

 _Sarah and Danielle just looks at Clyde surprisingly as Kenny darken his glared and growled_

" _What did you call me?"_

 _Clyde feared for the worst as from the moment he unbuckles his seat-belt, Kenny furiously goes to grab Clyde and tries to attack him but Sarah and Danielle stopped him by hitting him and holding him back as Kenny furiously screamed_

" _Did you call me a fucking fat idiot, you little shit?! Did you call me an idiot?! Huh?!"_

" _Kenny!" Sarah angrily screamed._

" _I'm calling the police!" Danielle threatened._

 _Kenny hits both girls and grabs Clyde who tries to escape the car as the older man growled._

" _You piece of shit! Come here! I said, Come here! Come here you little fuck!"_

 _Clyde then kicks Kenny hard in the face as the older man bellowed_

" _Fuck!"_

 _He lets go of Clyde and holds his nose as blood leaks out it from the hard kick to the face._

" _Clyde!" Danielle cried._

 _She was about to go after him when Kenny furiously drives off without Clyde._

" _Kenny, stop the car, now!" Sarah bellowed._

" _Fuck that little shit, he's not living with us anymore, he's out of our family for bloody good" Kenny screamed._

" _Danielle, call the police!" Sarah cried._

 _Clyde rushes after the car in tears when suddenly as Kenny drives through the red light of a corner of the street, a trunk sped by and hits the car, causing it to speed offs the road; Kenny jumped out of the front seat outside of the car, leaving the girls in the car for it to crash into a brick building._

" _Noooooooooooooooo!" Clyde cried._

* * *

Clyde dries his tears as he couldn't even believe Kenny got away with what he's done as sadly the whole town of Diegoville believed in his lies.

Kenny had a friend name Daniel Wimbledon who was the Chief of the local police station at Diegoville; He and Kenny grew up like brothers together and sadly for Clyde, Daniel was a very corrupted man who abuses the power of the law to do things his way. When Kenny explained the situation, they both teamed up at court and convinced everyone that it was Clyde's fault for disturbing his father while driving which made the accident happened.

Daniel corrupted the evidences for Kenny to win and fooled everyone that Clyde was the guilty one but all charges for Clyde were dropped in favor for the people to not put a child in maximum prison clearly stating it was an accident that night of the car crash.

Since then most people of Diegoville believe in the Chief and Kenny Henderson's story of the accident which makes Clyde an outsider to the town as he often gets looks of caution and unwelcoming as well as being talked badly behind his back.

As the years go by since Kenny lost his daughter as well as his wife was on life support, he selfishly controls Clyde's life now and makes him pay for his wife's meditation to 'punish' Clyde as the old man also physically and vertically abuses his son and sometimes locks Clyde in the basement cellar whenever he thinks Clyde has done something wrong.

"If only Danielle was still alive...she would help me" Clyde sadly said to himself as he was walking to school.

Suddenly he jumped when he saw a dog barking at him through the fence of another house that isn't too far from the school.

A man in his mid thirties appeared out of the front door, chuckling deeply as he goes to his dog and whispers

"Easy boy, it's only Clyde"

"Hello Mr Jones" Clyde softly greeted.

"Morning Clyde" Mr Jones kindly greeted.

Donald Jones lives by himself with his grey hound, Vincent, though he is one of the people who likes Clyde and always greets Clyde kindly with open arms. During the weekends and holidays, Clyde often goes to his house to do some outside jobs to get money for his mother's mediation.

"Off to another day at school?" Mr Jones asked.

"Yes sir" Clyde quietly answered.

"Just call me Donald, OK? No need for the formal greetings" Donald chuckled.

Vincent barks at Clyde again which made the young man look down at the happily panting grey hound before Clyde gently pets him and said

"Hello to you too, Vincent"

"I'll never understand that dog; he doesn't like being around strangers but you seem to be OK by him" Mr Jones laughed.

"I see" Clyde nodded.

"You still worried about those bullies at that school?" Mr Jones asked.

"As always" Clyde sighed.

"Hey, you'll be OK buddy, you have the teachers by your side to look after you" Mr Jones assured Clyde.

"I guess you're right" Clyde shrugged before he looks at the neighbor and adds:

"Have a good day Mr Jones"

"You too Clyde" Mr Jones replied.

"See you around Vincent" Clyde softly said to the dog before walking off.

Clyde soon reaches at the school called Diego State Senior High to which he was not looking forward to going inside like he does every day.

In all high schools, there is always a nobody in every school and unfortunately, Clyde is that nobody in his school. He gets bullied every day by most of the students in the whole school even by the school's main gang of the bullies lead by Bobby Douglas which was all thanks to his bad reputation that night; Sad to say, Clyde's life is a misery as he wishes that things can change for him.

As he enters the school, he can see most of the students staring at him, some giggling and making rude comments behind his back, some of the students moved away from Clyde.

He goes to his locker and sees that most of the front has being graffiti on saying various things like

 _"Clyde sucks dicks"_

 _"Clyde eats shit"_

 _"Sister Killer"_

He sighs as he was not surprised that this has happened as he opens his locker to put his school stuff and bag in. When he closes his locker and turns to go to his class, he was shoved to the ground by a boy with a leather jacket.

"Watch where you going, faggot"

Clyde looks up to see the bully name Bobby Douglas who is the main bully who loves to torment and abuse Clyde the most with his gang

The gang are Fred Brannigan; seventeen years old with red hair and is really overweight.

Carlos Kotoma; another seventeen years old with dark yellowish hair, wearing an tank top and some blue jeans

Aaron Harris, twenty years old who looks like a Gothic punk rock band member and is currently on his two year repeating the same grade

And finally Luke Montez; same age with yellow hair and wearing a purple spider shirt; Luke also has a twin sister name Stephanie Montez. They used to be close but since near the end of elementary school and onward their relationship as brother and sister grew sour and bitterness as they always fight and argue over things, mostly with Luke hanging out with the bullies who love to bully and abuse Clyde for their enjoyment.

She is always annoyed by Bobby Douglas who wants to have her as his girlfriend since Bobby has lustful affections for Stephanie, hence the reason why Bobby hangs out with Luke so he can get close to his sister.

But she denied him and hangs out with Clyde when he's not trying to avoid people but doesn't speak much to her; this was one of the reasons why Bobby bullies Clyde as he believes the story that Kenny Henderson and Daniel Wimbledon made up years ago to hide the truth from the selfish father; which makes Bobby think that Clyde would do the same thing to Stephanie like what happened to Danielle Henderson.

"Awww what's wrong(?) Does the little boy wants to go to his mommy (?)" Bobby mocked as the other boys laugh at Clyde.

"Boys! That's enough!"

The boys turn to see the gym teacher, Mr Lee Tyler, glaring at Bobby and his gang.

"Get to your classes at once! Now!" Mr Tyler ordered.

"As you wish _sir_! Let's go boys" Bobby scoffed as he and the gang left.

Mr Tyler goes down to Clyde and helps him up before asking:

"Are you OK?"

Clyde nodded and replied "I'm fine"

"I'll tell you now, Bobby will end up being sent to military school one day, Just you wait and see" said Mr Tyler.

"I hope so" Clyde said.

"Come on Clyde, Time to go to class" said Mr Tyler.

"Yes sir" Clyde replied as he goes to his classroom for the morning.

* * *

 **Poor Clyde**

 **His life is such a misery, thanks to his father and his friend**

 **He is bullied by both his father and students at school**

 **At least some people like him still**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	3. English Class

**Chapter 2: English Class**

* * *

Clyde enters the English classroom with his school stuff only to be snickered at by some of students in his classroom as soon as he enters the room.

Clyde wishes people would just leave him alone instead of being ignorant bullies like some of the people in Diegoville; it's not his fault that his hair was long and scruffy as well as his clothes are a little messy and wreak. If they knew about his the truth about his life with his selfish abusive father and what Kenny really did to his poor mother and deceased sister, would they even cared? Clyde sadly reckons they wouldn't. They would just hurt him...they always hurt him since he was a child.

Soon the English teacher, Mrs Amy Winston comes in and silences the class down as she calls out.

"OK people; Settle down, Settle down students! Please take a seat"

Soon the entire class settles down and got to their desks before the teachers sits on her desk and grabs some paperwork, starting the class as she said to the students:

"Now I have your recent reports on your essays from last week and I have to say that most of you did very well on each assignment"

She got up from her desk and starts handing out the paper works to most of the students before she looks at Bobby Douglas with disapproval and continued

"Although some of us really do need to learn to take things seriously instead of messing around and doing bugger all to which that goes out to you completely, Mister Douglas"

She hands Bobby Douglas his essay as his one is titled " _Top Twenty Reasons Why School Is Gay_ " and it has an F on the school mark.

"Not my fault that you teachers don't have a sense of humor or imagination" Bobby sarcastically smirked and blows his bubble gum mockingly at the teacher.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man and get rid of that gum at once" Mrs Winston sternly scolded.

Bobby spits the gum at Clyde who jumped in alarmed and disgust, to which the bullies giggled and snickered at this before Mrs Winston angrily scolded.

"I meant in put your gum in the bin, Mr Douglas"

"What? I just did, miss" Bobby smirked at the teacher.

Mrs Winston firmly grabs a tissue and gently takes the gum off from Clyde's hair and puts it in the bin before she firmly adds to Bobby:

"I'm warning you now Mister Douglas; if you continue up your ignorant behavior in this class then ether I will send you to the detention room or even call Mr Tyler over here to take you there himself for the rest of the class"

Bobby was silent afterwards with that warning on him as Mrs Winston then hands out the rest of the paperwork and continues speaking to the class:

"As I was saying, Most of you did really well and I will say that I am amazed by one of the essay that I have reported and that is your essay, Mister Henderson"

She gives Clyde his essay as he got an A on it to which some of the students like Luke and Bobby just groaned silently and rolled their eyes while students like Stephanie smiles at Clyde for his achievement.

"Mister Henderson, would you be kind enough to read your essay to the class?" Mrs Winston asked.

The young man quietly looks at the class before muttering to the teacher: "Do I have to, Mrs Winston?"

"Yes Clyde" Mrs Winston gently replied.

"OK" Clyde nervously gulped.

Clyde quietly got up in front of the class, nervously looking at the class as he reads out the title

"Dreamer in Disguise by Clyde Henderson"

"Boring!" Bobby calls out as the bullies laugh with him before Mrs Winston sternly called out:

"Quiet Mr Douglas!"

The English teacher then turns to Clyde and kindly said:

"Go ahead Mister Henderson"

Clyde looks at his essay, clears his throat and started reading his essay to the class; as he reads it, he sometimes gazes at the student's reaction, mostly with Stephanie who was watching him with a small smile on her face. The young man couldn't tell wherever she's faking her smile to not show her discomfort for listening to him or if she's really enjoying the essay.

 _An eagle's just another bird_ _  
_ _until he can spread his wings_

 _A river is just a sheet of ice_ _  
_ _till winter turns to spring_

 _And though the clouds may block the sun_ _  
_ _don't mean that it's left the sky_

 _just when you think you've seen it all_ _  
_ _there's more than meets the eye_

 _Like things I dream and things I feel_ _  
_ _there's more to me than I reveal_

 _And cause I shine in quiet ways_ _  
_ _I'm someone you don't recognize_

 _I'm a diamond in the rough_ _  
_ _a dreamer in disguise_

 _An eagle's just another bird_ _  
_ _until he can spread his wings_

When he's finished reading, Mrs Winston and some of the students including Stephanie and her best friend Whitney Queens was clapping for him.

"Very good Clyde" Mrs Winston commented with a smile before she turns to the students and asked

"Anyone got anything to say about that essay?"

"Yeah, it was piece of crap!" Bobby bullied Clyde.

"Right! This is your last warning, Mister Douglas! One more word out of you and it's detention with Mr Tyler at recess" Mrs Winston firmly exclaimed at Bobby..

When everyone was silenced, Mrs Winston looks at Clyde and said

"Thank you Mr Henderson, you may sit down now"

As Clyde sits down, Mrs Winston turns to see Stephanie Montez and added

"Miss Montez, I see that you enjoyed listening to that essay"

"Yes I did, I reckon Clyde did great" Stephanie replied with a smile to Clyde.

"Oh sure he did great, at sucking dicks" Luke whispered to Bobby.

"Your sister can suck my dick any day" Bobby snickered to Luke.

"Good luck with that (!)" Luke scoffed with a chuckle.

Soon the class ended as most of the students left for the next class except for Clyde and Stephanie as the teenage girl walks up to young man and said

"I really wasn't lying about your essay, you know"

Clyde looks up at Stephanie and asked "What?"

"I said I wasn't lying about what I said about your essay. It really was great" Stephanie replied with honesty.

Clyde softly smiles at her and replied

"Thank you...I'm glad you've enjoyed it"

"So how are you anyway, Clyde?" Stephanie kindly asked.

"I-I'm fine" Clyde nodded as he feels shy around Stephanie Montez.

"Hey Stephanie, come on" Luke called out.

"Yeah leave the freak and let's go" Fred shouted out.

"Piss off Fred, you fat sack of crap" Stephanie snapped at Fred then turns to Luke and added:

"And you can just piss off too Luke"

"Whatever" Luke shrugged then leaves as he mutters "Bitch"

"I heard that, jackass" Stephanie sternly shouted out.

As soon as Clyde finishes gathering his things, Stephanie said to home

"I'll see you around Clyde...and hey; don't listen to them, they're just morons"

She then leaves the English class as Clyde smiles a bit, knowing that Stephanie has his back anytime; he soon leaves the class room and heads off to the next class.

* * *

 **So Clyde gets bullied by the nasty teenager name Bobby Douglas**

 **Clyde manage got an A on his essay**

 **Stephanie likes it however much to the bullies annoyance but she don't care**

 **She would go against those bullies for Clyde ;)**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	4. The Underground Cave

**Chapter 3: The Underground Cave**

* * *

 _Enya was writing all that the patient explained into her notepad before she looks at the quiet young adult and asked_

" _You seem to be telling all of this as if you actually knew what Clyde Henderson was doing and how he was feeling and all that has anything to do with Mister Henderson; how is that even possible, may I ask?"_

" _It's..it's very, very difficult to explain how but surprisingly I've seen everything in Clyde Henderson's life like I have his memories inside my head; When I was shown of his life, I felt so very bad for him and it makes me feel cold and frighten on what he went through from all his life" The patient depressingly explained._

" _I see" Enya nodded before she asks another question to the young patient:_

 _"What exactly was Bobby Douglas like at Diegoville as well as in and out of Diego State Senior High?"_

 _The patient looks up at Enya and explains:_

 _"Bobby is one of the most selfish and horrible person I've ever seen in my life, he is rude to everyone, he beats up innocent kids, Clyde, included, he treats his girlfriend with such disrespect and he has no remorse or pity on anyone but himself...He hates Clyde because of his jealously for Stephanie's affections for Clyde and thinks he's no good for her since Clyde was framed on the accident"_

" _That's not Clyde's fault about what happened to his beloved mother and sister but Bobby doesn't care, he just loves to torment and abuse Clyde for his own twisted entertainment like most bullies do...his friends are the same but Bobby, he was the worst and trust me when I say that, if you seen and knew him like I did, you wished you never knew him at all..."_

* * *

After recess, it was now time for Physical Education as Mr Tyler was the gym teacher of the boys group as he gathered the guys up to the soccer field.

"OK boys, let's split into two teams, Luke and Eric, you two can be the leaders of each team" said Mr Tyler.

The two boys picked their team members of the soccer game except for Clyde who is the last standing and was left behind. Mr Tyler sighed quietly as he wasn't surprised about this; He goes to the shy teenager and softly said "Just have a seat Clyde, OK?"

Clyde nodded and heads to the benches when Aaron called out

"Hey bench-warmer, don't fart on the seats now"

Clyde gave Aaron a small stern look while the boys laughed at him until Mr Tyler sternly said "Knock it off, guys"

The boys then begins to play the game as time seems to pass quickly before Clyde saw Carlos tripping over the ball and falls to the ground, which causes Aaron and Bobby to snicker at him and the ball then rolls to Clyde's feet.

Clyde looks up to see the boys looking at him as he hates being stared at them, it's like he's in a court room and no matter what the differences is, they always find him guilty. Mr Tyler broke the silence by saying

"OK Carlos, take a seat! Let's get Clyde in the game"

Some of the guys groaned as they didn't want Clyde to play before Mr Tyler sighed

"Come on, suck it up you lot"

Clyde nervously got to the soccer field as Mr Tyler puts the ball on the ground where Clyde was near the goal as Bobby was defending the goal.

"OK, Clyde serves" Mr Tyler called out.

"Yeah, go Clyde, Go Clyde (!)" Aaron mocked.

"Aaron, shut up" Mr Tyler sighed.

Clyde was shaking as he knew some of the boys were waiting to see him fail, he can see it through their faces that they waiting for Clyde to screw up. But he wants to make sure he doesn't fail.

Clyde then runs to the ball and kicks it so hard but it went straight to Bobby and hits him in the face. The boys gasped in alarm as well as Mr Tyler as Bobby cried out in pain and holds his nose in agony. Most of the guys were laughing at this before Clyde rushes to Bobby and panicked

"Bobby, I'm so sorry, Are you OK?"

"Get the hell away from me, freak!" Bobby sternly exclaimed and shoves Clyde to the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off, Mister Douglas, It was an accident" Mr Tyler firmly said to Bobby before helping him up and said

"Look, Clyde apologized, OK? He didn't mean to do that"

Clyde was frightened at Bobby's glare as he knew that there was hell to pay now that he angered his worst enemy.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that to me, you little bitch" Bobby threatened.

"Enough! Just go to the first aids office and have them fix you up" Mr Tyler said as he firmly keeps his eyes on Bobby.

The angry teenager glared at Clyde one more time and walks off furiously with his hand on his nose; Mr Tyler then looks at the boys and said

"Alright, class dismissed, get your stuff and get going"

The boys eventually left as Mr Tyler helps Clyde up and asked

"You OK?"

Clyde simply nodded before Mr Tyler pats his back and said

"It was an accident Clyde; I know you didn't do it on purpose"

Later on at lunch time, Clyde goes to one of the tables outside the cafeteria to eat his lunch when Bobby and his gang came up to him; Clyde grew frightened fears Bobby is here to beat him up for the incident at the soccer game.

"Hello loser, enjoying your lunch?" Carlos mocked.

"Go away" Clyde said.

"Awww, is the loser not happy to see us?" Fred mocked as well as he grabs Clyde's lunch and throws it away.

"Hey! That's my lunch" Clyde replied.

"So what? Who cares about your stupid lunch?" Luke said.

"Now see here man, we just found this out cool thing outside the school, we want you to come with us and see it" Bobby said as he grabs Clyde by the arm.

"I'm not interested" Clyde refused.

"Awww glad you accepted (!)" Bobby sarcastically replied as he pushes Clyde down to the ground.

Fred and Carlos grabbed Clyde's shoulders like what bouncers do to those who need to be out of the nightclub.

"L-Look, I'm really sorry about what happened" Clyde tried to apologize to Bobby.

"Shut up or I'll beat the shit out of you for humiliating me at that soccer game" Bobby angrily threatened.

Clyde then was silent as he was afraid on what was going on and where the bullies are taken him. Soon they got over the fence of the school as Clyde said

"Guys please! We're not supposed to be over the-!"

Bobby punches Clyde on the face and snapped

"Shut up bitch, that kick from the ball by you really fucking hurt and no one fucks with me, got it?"

Clyde shuddered and quickly nods as they enter the bush reserve and Clyde can see the boys in his class and then sees a large hole on the ground.

"W-What is that?" Clyde asked.

"It's a hole, stupid" Fred laughed.

"A hole? To where?" Clyde asked.

"To a cave, you fucking idiot" Carlos laughed with Fred.

"Why are you guys showing me this?" Clyde asked.

"Because we're interested in what's inside that cave and we need someone to go in there and we say that you should go" Luke replied as the boys agreed.

"Dude, something is glowing down there again" One of the boys said to Bobby.

"Again?" Bobby reply in confusion.

"What the hell is down there?" Luke asked.

"An alien ship" Fred suggested.

Suddenly there was a small light shining from the inside of the hole as the boys jumped in alarm before Carlos laughed.

"Holy shit! This is seriously fucking weird"

"No! I'm not going in there" Clyde panicked.

"You don't have a choice, dipshit" Bobby laughed deviously before pushing Clyde down the hole.

Clyde falls for a moment and landed on the ground on his back as he cries out in agony from the impact; this shocked some of the boys mostly Luke Montez as he said in bewilderment.

"Wait! Bobby, you said you weren't going to do that!"

"Yeah, yeah, I said a lot of things but that bitch is OK, look at him" Bobby laughed.

Luke looks down to see Clyde panicking as the boys were just chuckling at him but Luke was just not feeling a bit right about this, sure he doesn't like Clyde but he never knew Bobby would make Clyde do this.

"Get me out of here!" Clyde shouted.

"Bobby I think this is getting a bit far, we shouldn't be doing this" Luke said.

"Oh grow some balls Luke" Bobby scoffed.

He then turns to Clyde with a devious smirks on face and said

"Here's the deal Clyde, you hurt me and pissed me off and now you gotta pay for your actions. You think it was funny, kicking that ball at my face?"

"N-No! I said I was sorry" Clyde cried.

"Well to me, Apologizes are for pussies; I prefer to show people like you to not fuck with me, So what's going to happen, if you can stay inside that dark cave for ten minutes then we'll let you out and pretend this whole thing never happened"

"A-And if I don't?" Clyde whimpered.

"Then I will beat the shit out of you and leave you outside the school for you to crawl back over there" Bobby spatted.

Clyde nodded in fear as he walks off deep into the cave as Bobby chuckled

"This is fucking hilarious; I bet he won't do it"

"Me too" Aaron chuckled.

"You think we'll be trouble because of this?" Fred asked.

"Fuck no, we got a rope for him to climb" Aaron scoffed.

"Yeah but what if he tells the teachers about this?" Carlos asked.

"He won't say shit! That goddamn pussy never speaks out against us thankfully" Bobby scoffed

"We _will_ let him out, right?" Luke asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, we will...God, don't be a buzz-kill Luke" Bobby grumbled.

Unknown to them, Stephanie followed them and was watching the whole thing as she quietly and quickly heads back to the school and sees Mr Tyler in his office.

"Mr Tyler! Mr Tyler!" Stephanie cried.

"What is it Stephanie?" Mr Tyler questioned in concern.

"It's Clyde! Bobby and the others are attacking him" Stephanie explained as she was so afraid for Clyde's safety.

"Where are they?" Mr Tyler asked in concern.

"They're outside the school, near this hole" Stephanie panicked.

"Hole? What hole?" Mr Tyler asked.

"I'll show you but we must hurry now" Stephanie cried as she takes Mr Tyler and starts to rush back where Clyde and the bullies are.

Meanwhile deep in the underground cave, Clyde was scared as he didn't want to stay in this creepy cave any longer.

"I don't want to be here but I don't want to get beaten up by Bobby" Clyde whimpered.

Suddenly he spots a glowing blue light ahead of him as he curiously wanders towards the glowing light. Clyde then sees a giant rock with glowing crystals on it as he was amazed by it.

"Wow! So it's crystals that are inside this cave...Why are they glowing?" Clyde asked.

Curiously, he touched the crystals when suddenly the crystals glow red as Clyde jumps back at the crystal's reaction.

"Uh-oh!" Clyde gulped.

Suddenly he feels something rushing down out from the inside of his nose. He touches it and sees liquid on it that he couldn't tell what it was due to the red lights covering the cave.

He smells it and to his horror, it was his blood as he freaks out from his nose bleeding. Soon he feels a massive pain inside his head like a giant headache growing inside his brain.

"W-What's wrong with me?!" Clyde cried.

Back at where Bobby and the bullies are, they heard Clyde screaming in pain as Luke gasped and said

"Dude, I think Clyde is in trouble"

"No he's not, He's just being a pussy" Bobby scoffed.

Suddenly they saw Clyde coming to them and trying to climb back up but he couldn't get up.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" Clyde screamed.

"Bobby! He's bleeding! We got to get him out!" Luke cried.

He then turns to Clyde and said

"So you stayed there longer than ten minutes, Well done (!)"

"Let me out! Please!" Clyde screamed.

"Come on pussy, just climb up, Climb up like a fucking man" Bobby deviously smirked.

" _ **NOOOO! PLEASE! GET ME OUT!**_ " Clyde screamed and panicked.

"Climb up, climb up, climb up, climb up!" Both Bobby and Aaron chanted before the other boys minus Luke chanted with them.

"Please! Let me out!" Clyde loudly screamed as he was so scared and so terrified that he doesn't even know how to climb.

The boys continued chanting "climb up" and laughing at the poor teenager before as Mr Tyler and Stephanie got to where the others are.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mr Tyler angrily bellowed.

"Oh shit!" Carlos gulped.

The boys run off except for Luke as Mr Tyler furiously yells

"Get back here now! All of you!"

But they didn't listen as they continued to run off. Stephanie sees Clyde down in the hole and cried

"Clyde! Are you OK?!"

"Help me!" Clyde sobbed.

Mr Tyler looks down to see Clyde and said

"Clyde, You OK buddy?"

"Help me! p-please! Help me!" Clyde sobbed.

Soon Mr Tyler looks at Luke and angrily snapped

"Give me that rope! Quickly!"

"Yes sir" Luke nodded as he gave the rope to Mr Tyler who takes it off of him and lowers it down to Clyde.

"Here, Grab this Clyde" Mr Tyler called out.

Clyde grabbed the rope as Stephanie and Mr Tyler pulls it to raise Clyde out of the hole. When Mr Tyler grabs Clyde away from the hole as Mr Tyler holds Clyde and cups his face before asking in deep concern

"Are you alright? Clyde, speak to me!"

Clyde was sobbing as the teacher helps him up on his feet before turning Stephanie and said

"Stephanie, Help me carry Clyde to the first-aid room"

"Yes sir" Stephanie nodded as she helps Clyde out.

"Sir I can explain-!" Luke started.

"Save your breath Mr Montez! Now I want you in the English Classroom and you better be there when I come in, got it?!" Mr Tyler furiously replied.

"Yes sir" Luke nodded.

"Good...Now wait in there for me and the other boys said Mr Tyler.

"Yes sir" Luke softly replied.

Luke heads for to the classrom as Mr Tyler and Stephanie take Clyde to the first aid room.

* * *

 **Poor Clyde, Hurt and humiliated by Bobby in front of the boys**

 **But thankfully Stephanie and Mr Tyler saved Clyde at the last minute**

 **Now Mr Tyler will make sure the bullies will pay for their actions especially Bobby**

 **But what was that crystal and what did it do to Clyde?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	5. After School

**Chapter 4: After School**

* * *

Later in the first aid room, the nurse was fixing Clyde up as Stephanie was explaining everything to Mr Tyler and the principal of the school; Georgia Lowell.

"So Bobby Douglas along with the boys including your twin brother in your class is responsible for what just happened to Clyde Henderson?" the principal asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Stephanie nodded.

"I see...Very well you may go now, Miss Montez" said the principal.

"Thank you, Mrs Lowell" Stephanie replied as she then leaves as the nurse comes back with the reports.

"How is he doing, Nurse Lara?" Mr Tyler asked.

"He's settled down now; the bleeding on his nose has stopped which could be due to the impact of the fall that Clyde went through, he has multiple bruises but they will heal in time" said the nurse.

"Thank you" The principal thanked.

The nurse left as Mr Tyler said to the Principal "What do we do now, Mrs Lowell?"

"What do you suggest we do?" The principal asked.

"I say we have the boys repeat a term" Mr Tyler suggested.

"Well...I think that's a little over the top, Lee" Mrs Lowell pointed.

"What?" Mr Tyler asked in confusion

"Well, sure what they did was wrong but I reckon some of the boys may feel guilty for what they've did to Clyde" The Principal pointed out.

"I doubt it" Mr Tyler sighed.

"Lee, I know they've done a nasty thing to an innocent student but they're still human beings like us and if we give three weeks after school detention with you then it may give the boys a chance to see what it's like to be someone like Clyde; that would be a fair punishment for them, wouldn't you agree?" The Principal suggested.

Lee looks down in thought before he came to a conclusion: "Very well but if anyone skips a detention without a form by you will be suspended for a week and refusal of their prom tickets"

"I'm going to allow this; I wish you all the best Mr Tyler" The principal agreed.

"Thank you, ma'am" Mr Tyler thanked.

"And have Mister Henderson skip gym for the next three weeks and have him take study hall in the library instead" The principal said to the gym teacher.

"Of course" Mr Tyler nodded.

"Good luck Mr Tyler" The principal wished him luck.

As Principal Lowell leaves, Mr Tyler goes to Clyde in the first aid room as he kindly asked "Clyde? Are you OK?"

"Yeah...I'm fine" Clyde quietly nodded.

"OK, do you want me to give you a lift home?" Mr Tyler asked.

"No thank you, I'll walk home myself" Clyde refused.

"Are you sure?" Mr Tyler asked in concern.

"Yes I'm sure" said Clyde.

"Well...OK just take it easy Clyde OK?" Mr Tyler replied.

"Yes sir" Clyde nodded.

"And Clyde, Skip gym class for the next three weeks and take study hall in the library; OK?" Mr Tyler said.

"OK" Clyde replied

Soon Clyde goes out of the first aid room then goes to his locker as he gets his bag with his stuff; He then closes the locker as was about to leave only to be tripped by Bobby. The gang chuckled at his clumsiness before Bobby grab Clyde's wallet that slip out of his pocket and took the money for his mother's medication out.

"Ta" Bobby said with a smug grin.

"G-Give me my money back, I need it" Clyde pleaded.

"Finders keepers bitch" Bobby bullied as he sneers at Clyde and chuckles.

"You got lucky shit head...But I'm warning you, you fuck with me again and you're dead, just like your trampy sister"

Clyde angrily glared at the ground when suddenly the locker behind Bobby swung open and hit the back of teenager's head. Bobby yelled out in agony as he drops Clyde's money before he looks back furiously to see no one behind him.

"What the fuck?!" Bobby yelled in confusion and agony.

"How the hell did that happened" Fred asked in alarm.

As the bullies tend to their leader, Clyde quickly snatches the money off from the ground and ran away from the bullies as he was wondering how that locker swung open and hit Bobby.

After Clyde was out of the school, Stephanie soon finds the bullies before she angrily walks to Luke and snapped

"What the fuck were you playing at, Luke?! Huh?!"

"Look Stephanie-" Luke started.

"Don't Stephanie me! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have seriously harmed Clyde! Was that some kind of game you were playing with the boys at Clyde because it's not fucking funny! It's sick and horrible" Stephanie yelled as she was really angry at her twin brother.

"Take it easy toots, it was just a joke" Bobby scoffed.

"Thanks for fucking it up by the way" Aaron hissed.

"You can all go to hell for all I care" Stephanie spatted.

"As least I'm not a whore" Aaron sneered.

"Dude, shut the fuck up and let me do the talking here" Bobby snapped and shoves Aaron away before he grins at Stephanie and said

"Babe, it's not my fault Clyde screws everything here"

"You pushed him down a hole; all because he accidentally hit you in the face with a soccer game! Not only is that childish but it's very fucking selfish of you!" Stephanie snapped at Bobby.

"But Bobby's right, Stephanie" Luke pointed out

Stephanie looks at Luke with shock and disgust as she softly said

"Luke...you don't mean that..."

Luke looks at the gang who were staring at him before Luke chuckled

"Oh come on, it's just Clyde...he's a loser"

Stephanie glares at Luke before she slapped him hard on the face before she left Luke in total disgust and disapproval while Luke watches her sister leave as he felt guilty for not only upsetting his sister but was also starting to regret for what he's done to Clyde today.

"Come on, screw her, she doesn't know anything" Fred said with his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah who gives a shit what she says? She doesn't know what fun is" Aaron chuckled as the boys leave the school together.

* * *

 _Enya looks at the patient and asked_

" _Was there anyone in your class who wasn't a complete jerk to Clyde?"_

" _A couple...Two years ago, there was this boy name David Green, he and Clyde talked a bit and they almost became friends until Bobby came along and bullied David for being, as he calls him, a sissy fag, The bullying on David got so bad that he and his family moved away...We haven't saw him since then" The patient started._

 _The young adult paused for a moment and then continues_

" _Another one was Whitney Queens, she was nice to Clyde but she and him never talk or saw each other that much...Sure she may have find him a little weird but she got over that and she seems to find him to be sweet"_

" _Do you know anyone who enjoys being with Bobby and his friends?" Enya asked._

" _There was Britney Lewis, I don't know why she wants to hang out with Bobby...She is one of the school cheerleaders but all she really was, is a spoiled blonde brat who hates people like Clyde. She used to date Bobby until he dumped her for a older girl name Jade, much to Britney's childish tantrum and distraught...Now she does in her school days was try and get back with Bobby but that never worked" said the patient_

* * *

Clyde gets out of the school building but was stopped by Stephanie who was with her best friend, Whitney Queens.

"Clyde, are you alright?" The ginger-haired girl asked in concern.

"I'm fine..." Clyde nodded.

"Clyde, I am so sorry for what Luke and the others did to you...What they did was disgusting and unforgivable" Stephanie comforted Clyde.

"It..It wasn't your fault" said Clyde.

"Well Stephanie is right; I bet Mr Tyler will make them feel bad" Whitney said as she tries to cheer Clyde up.

"I doubt it...The guys wouldn't even care" Clyde sadly pointed out.

"I wish we have more nice people like you in school. All we got is nothing but idiots" said Whitney.

Clyde was silent before Whitney adds

"You know, I was...I was bullied because of my weight of being a cheerleader but I show them and I'm sure you can too, I mean, we're here to support you"

Clyde looks at Whitney and gives her a small smile before replying

"Thank you"

"Anytime" Whitney kindly replied as Stephanie smiles at this before walking up to Clyde and said:

"Trust me Clyde, you'll be fine once school is over but not them, they are like stuck here for life being total monkeys here"

"Am I a monkey then?" Clyde asked.

"Of course not, you're a-!" Stephanie started.

Suddenly Britney and the other girls jumped in with Stephanie and Whitney as Britney said: "A loser!"

The girls giggled except for Stephanie and Whitney who sternly said:

"Britney, just shut up and leave him alone, He's just had a bad day"

"Oh come on girls! Why bother hanging out with this loser? He has no friends, He's not interesting to be with" Britney scoffed.

" _You're_ not interesting to be with, besides you're such a bitch and most people here hate you" Stephanie scoffed back.

Britney ignored her and sneers at Clyde

"You know, If you upset me or even upset my Bobby again, He's gonna kick your ass so hard, you'll wish you never screw with him...Then you'll spend the rest of your days, crying to your mummy"

Clyde anger on Britney make him felt like attacking her until suddenly a big pile of mud splat all over Britney like a water balloon. The blonde bully screamed in disgust.

"Oh my god! This was my best shirt" Britney whined.

Clyde chuckled as Britney angrily shoves Clyde to the ground while shouting

"It's not funny you freak"

"What's all the yelling about?"

The others saw Mrs Winston walking by as she looks at Britney and said

"Britney, Go and wash your face and come to my office, so we can give you spare clothes for the day"

"What?! No way! I don't wanna wear those disgusting clothes, They're so not my style" Britney whined.

"I don't know care what you think of them Britney, You're not going home all wet and muddy, Now wash your hands and face and meet me in my office" Mrs Winston replied.

Britney whined and squealed in rage and shouts at Clyde: "This is all your fault! I'm telling Bobby on you!"

"Britney shut the hell up and get lost!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I hate you" Britney whined as she stomps off crying.

"What exactly did happened?" Mrs Winston asked.

"Britney was being her usual self when someone threw mud at her" Whitney explained.

"She was blaming Clyde, did he do this?" Mrs Winston asked in confusion.

"No" Both Clyde, Stephanie and Whitney answered in union.

"Girls?" Mrs Winston asked the girls who shook their heads in replyment.

"I see; OK then, show's over girls, Move along"

The girls departed in different ways along with the teacher as Whitney sighed

"Well that was confusing?"

"I know" Stephanie agreed before she looks at Clyde and asked.

"You OK?"

"Yeah" Clyde nodded.

"Hey, you do have friends, like me" said Stephanie.

"And, I guess me too" Whitney shyly replied.

"Really?" Clyde asked in high hope.

"Yeah" Stephanie of what the girls said and replied

"Thank you"

"No worries" Stephanie said.

"We'll see you around, OK and take it easy" Whitney said before she and Stephanie left Clyde alone.

Clyde smiles a bit, happy to know that he does have some friends and is not alone and then he heads back home.

* * *

 **It seems the principal of the school wants the boys to feel bad and make them feel what it's like to be Clyde in Mr Tyler's three weeks detention.**

 **Does Luke feel bad for what he's done to Clyde?**

 **How will Mr Tyler go with the punishment he's going to give Bobby and the boys?**

 **How did the locker swung open and hit Bobby?**

 **How did Britney get mud on her face if she didn't fall to the ground and did it have anything to do with Clyde?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Abused

**Chapter 5: Abused**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DISTURBING THEMES AND VIOLENCE**

* * *

 _Enya helped the patient on the bed before she asked the victim:_

 _"May I ask about Clyde's father, Kenny Henderson...What was he like and what did he do?"_

 _"From I saw, he was a very horrible man, always drinking instead of tending to his family like any good father should and giving Clyde Henderson a bad time, He hates him for stupid reasons" The patient explained._

" _Is that so?" Enya asked._

" _Indeed...I look back at one of Clyde's memories when he was a kid" The patient began explaining._

* * *

Nine year old Clyde Henderson was outside the front porch, reading a book when he sees a greyhound near him, panting happily at him.

"Hello boy, what are you doing here?" Clyde happily said to the greyhound.

Clyde pats the greyhound known as Zeke as the dog licks Clyde in the face which made the nine year old giggled; soon the neighbour next door sees them and smiles before he walks up to them.

"Hey there Clyde" He greeted.

Clyde looks at the neighbor and said "Hi Mr Eric"

"I see my boy, Zeke, likes you" Mr Eric chuckled.

"He's a nice doggie" Clyde giggled.

"Yeah he is" Mr Daniels agreed.

"I wish I have a dog" Clyde said.

"Well you could always ask Santa to give you one for Christmas" Mr Eric chuckled.

Clyde sadly looks down and said "Santa never comes to my place"

"Why not?" Mr Eric asked.

"Because daddy said people like me don't deserve presents from Santa because he hates me" Clyde sadly explained.

Mr Eric was appalled to hear what Kenny Henderson said to his only son as he had the urge to call the police this minute and see that if Kenny was mistreating his family badly.

"Clyde!" came a angry booming voice from behind them

The two turn to see Kenny outside the front door as he was in a foul mood before he makes his way to Clyde.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get inside" Kenny growled.

"Calm down Kenny, we were just talking" Mr Eric growled back.

"Daddy please" Clyde begged.

"Shut your mouth, I don't wanna hear another word from you" Kenny threatened with his fist close at Clyde.

"Don't you ever dare lay a finger on him" Mr Eric firmly warned.

"Fuck you, asshole" Kenny spatted at Mr Eric then points to Zeke "And get your fucking mutt off my lawn before I beat that fucker out of there myself"

"Do that and you'll be getting your fat ass beaten, you son of a bitch" Mr Daniels threatened.

"Daddy, please! Stop fighting" Clyde cried.

Kenny grabs the poor child by the hair causing the nine year old to cry out in pain as Kenny hissed

"Do you see what happens when you fuck shit up all the time, you little shit? Huh?!"

"Let him go Kenny! I'll call the police on you" Mr Daniels shouted.

"Daddy, Stop!" Clyde cried as he tries to get out of Kenny's grip

Kenny lets go of Clyde and punches the poor child in the face, causing Mr Eric to yelled out Clyde's name in fear when suddenly Zeke charges at Kenny and bites onto his arm hard, causing Kenny to scream in pain while the greyhound starts to rip and claw Kenny badly.

"Zeke!" Mr Daniels gasped.

Clyde was holding his bruised face, shivering and sobbing as he didn't know what to do until he was pulled into a hold by his sister Danielle and was lead inside.

Clyde closes his eyes but the scene still terrifies him...he wishes none of this would have happened...

* * *

 _"So what happened next?" Enya asked._

 _"Mr Eric called the police but, like that accident with Clyde's mother and sister, Daniel Wimbledon took Kenny side...he misused his code of the law once more to lied to the court that Zeke was a vicious dog...Mr Eric tried to counter-sue them as well as tried to inform them that Kenny was a child abuser but his family, even Clyde, spoke nothing and denies it" The patient explained._

" _Why's that?" Enya asked the patient._

" _My guess is maybe they were scared...afraid of that monster...even if Kenny was placed in jail, I think they were still scared that Kenny would get revenge with the help of that corrupted chief...I hate people like Daniel; he reminds me of that villain in Lethal Weapon Two, it's disgusting how some people in this world are fucked up" The young adult explained sadly explained._

 _"And the dog; do you know what happened to him?" The physicist asked._

 _"Daniel got the court to have poor Zeke being put down and Mr Eric had to pay for the damage on Kenny Henderson and move away from them...I saw in a memory that as Clyde was watching Mr Eric left, there stood Kenny with his dirty grin, waving that money he had at the neighbor, like he was saying to Mr Eric: I can do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me...I really feel so sorry for Clyde looking back on what he went through all those years now" The patient explained._

* * *

Clyde finally got home after getting his mother's medication from the chemists stores before he sneaks into his bedroom window, which was the only thing that his abusive father never locked in the house.

He puts his school stuff away and looks out to the door and to his surprise, his door was unlocked as he goes out of his bedroom and looks around to see that his father was out of the house.

He then strikes the moment to get something to eat in the kitchen as he makes a sandwich for himself. When he finishes eating his snack, he then hears a voice calling his name.

Clyde goes to the source of the voice as he enters his mother's room and sees her, lying on the bed as the mother, Sarah, looks at her son and softly smiles

"Hello son...How's my favorite boy doing?" Sarah softly asked.

"I'm doing OK Mom" said Clyde as he didn't want to let his mother know about what happens to him because he wants her to heal without any worries.

"How is school?" The mother asked.

"It's going great" Clyde said.

"Are you doing your homework?" Sarah asked.

"Yes mom" Clyde nodded as he then puts the medicine for his mother on her bedside table as he adds: "I got your medication"

"Thank you darling" Sarah thanked

"How do you feel, mom?" Clyde asked.

"I'll be fine, sweetie" Sarah softly replied.

"Are you sure?" Clyde asked.

"Yes darling" Sarah said with a smile on her face as she kisses his son on the forehead.

"OK" Clyde nodded as he smiles back.

Suddenly he was hit in the face by a fist as the poor boy hits the ground as Sarah gasped in alarm; Clyde looks up to see his over weighted drunken father angrily glaring at him.

"You little shit" Kenny growled as he grabs Clyde and pushes him to the wall.

"Dad, stop!" Clyde grunted in pain.

Kenny punches his son in the stomach and shouted

"What did I say about entering your mother's bedroom you fucking twat?! You are NOT allowed to see your mother at all!"

"I-I was only saying hello and g-give her the medication" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny angrily smacks Clyde in the face, causing the teenager to fall on the ground.

"Who the fuck said you can talk back?! Huh?!"

"D-Dad! Please! Let me explain!" Clyde cried.

Kenny kicks him on the leg and shouted "Shut up!"

"Kenny! Leave him alone!" Sarah cried.

"You shut your mouth, woman" Kenny spatted.

Clyde remained silent as he is getting very scared when he heard his father growled

"So you got the medicine...but why aren't you in school?"

"W-What?" Clyde stuttered.

Kenny angrily grabs Clyde's hair and hoists the crying teenager to his face.

"I say why the fuck aren't you in school, you little shit?!" Kenny shouted.

"I finished school for the day dad" Clyde whimpered.

"Don't lie to me!" Kenny angrily hissed.

"I'm not" Clyde whimpered.

"Kenny, stop it!" Sarah shouted through the pain in her legs.

"Look at what you're doing to your mother! You're upsetting her and causing her pain, like you always do! You ungrateful little fuck!" Kenny accused Clyde viciously.

"I'm not hurting her, I didn't make her like this!" Clyde cried.

"Fucking ungrateful little liar" Kenny screamed at Clyde.

The older man angrily hits Clyde in the back and takes him into the lounge room despite Sarah's screaming pleas; Clyde whimpers more as his abusive father got his belt out and begins hitting him with it.

"D-Dad! Please! Please! Stop it!" Clyde screamed in agony.

"Shut up you little shit! This is your punishment for being a horrible little accident! You waste your time doing nothing but letting this family rot! It's all your fault; you killed your sister and injured your mother" Kenny roared as he kept on hitting Clyde with his belt.

After a moment of being belted by his drunken abusive father, Clyde was more bruised and had blood coming out of his nose again as Kenny growled.

"Say you're sorry"

"W-What?" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny hits him with the belt again as he angrily hisses

"Say you're sorry for being a fucking useless shit and letting your mother suffering and dying in there like you did with my daughter"

"I...I'm so sorry" Clyde apologized as he didn't want to go against Kenny.

Kenny then grabs Clyde by the hair as he drags him to the end of the lounge room and growled

"Now you stay in the cellar and you will stay there til I say so"

"No please! Not the cellar" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny opens the trap door of the cellar and pushes Clyde in as the teenager rolls down the stairs and cries for his father to stop but it was too late, Kenny slams the cellar door shut and locks it as Clyde kept banging on the trap door.

"Let me out! Please! Let me out dad! LET ME OUT!" Clyde screamed.

Suddenly he hears glass breaking as the teenager jumped in alarm as he turns on the cellar light and sees an empty wine bottle on the ground, broken to pieces.

He then goes to observe it as he reaches his hand to pick up the pieces when suddenly the pieces begin to hover up. Clyde jumped in alarmed and the pieces went down to the ground again; the teenager looks at his hands and said to himself

"D-Did I do that?"

Much to his curiosity, he slowly points his hand to the broken glass pieces as he said to himself

"I was thinking about picking them up...maybe..."

He then thinks about the pieces of the broken glass and focuses on them. Slowly he can see the pieces shaking like an earthquake is happening and then slowly and surely, the pieces begin to hover in the air again as Clyde moves his hand up and the pieces went up too.

"W-What's happening to me?!" Clyde gasped.

He then remembers the crystal that he found in the cave today as he thinks to himself: "That crystal...what did it do to me?"

Soon he hears glass hitting the ground as the pieces fall on the ground. Clyde looks at his hands and was so confused yet amazed that he said

"I must find out what's happening to me!"

He then sadly looks at the trap door of the cellar and added

"If I ever get out of the cellar that is"

Clyde waited a long time as he checks his watch and it was now 10:40 pm to which he was getting hungry as he still has food in his bag in his room.

Suddenly he heard the cellar door open as his father sternly goes down and grabs him as he drags Clyde to the teenager's bedroom.

"If you come near your mother again, I'll lock you in that cellar for a week! Understand?!" Kenny sternly hissed.

"Yes dad" Clyde whimpered.

"Good...Now get the fuck to bed" Kenny snapped as he pushes Clyde in the room, slams the door shut and locks it.

Clyde got his bag out and manages to eat whatever he has left in his lunchbox as he angrily wishes for his drunken abusive father to go to hell as he then lies in bed and sobs through the pain and sorrow.

* * *

 **Kenny is a monster!**

 **Blaming the deaths and the downfall on his innocent son to escape his own selfish faults**

 **Clyde is slowly realizing that he may have powers**

 **What did happen to him in that cave?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	7. The World According To Bobby

**Chapter 6: The World According To Bobby**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Diego Bowling Alley, Luke was outside, wandering about the prank that went too far with Clyde, He feels a little bad for what he did; he never felt this way about Clyde, feeling bad for him. Mostly he pranks him with Bobby and the gang but in the end he would think Bobby or the others have some idea of regret or even admit that it's all just a joke but now he's not even sure about anything with Clyde since that afternoon.

Luke's mobile phone soon beeps multiple times before the young man checks to see that it was a text message from his mother, Victoria Montez, The message on the phone said "We need to talk, please come home now. Mom"

Luke sighed as he knew the principal told his parents as well as the other boys parents about that prank when he and Stephanie got home as he also knew he was in trouble. Granted, he didn't push Clyde in the hole and chanted with the boys like Bobby did but he was there and he could have stopped it but he didn't.

"Yo, Luke!"

The blond haired man looks over to see Bobby walking over to him with a can of beer.

"Hey Bobby" Luke softly greeted at him.

"Hey there man, where the bloody hell have you being all day? We've being looking all over for you" Bobby laughed.

"I just had a bad argument with my forks, I'm grounded for two weeks" Luke replied.

"What the fuck for?" Bobby scoffed.

"For what we, no, for what you did to Clyde today" Luke sternly replied.

"Oh who gives a shit about that, if you asked me your parents are living in the dull ages; who cares what they say? They're won't be the boss of us anymore, we're turning to graduated adults soon! We can do whatever the fuck we want" Bobby spatted.

"But you got to admit Bobby, we did a shitty thing and we're in trouble for it" Luke admitted.

"A shitty thing? Please, they shouldn't be punishing us, they should be thanking us for trying to turn that little bitch to a fucking man, I mean come on Luke, he's being begging for it since the day he got his own sister killed" said Bobby.

Luke was getting uneasy with Bobby as the older man sighed

"Don't give me that sissy look Luke; you've always being a killjoy"

"I'm just trying to get you guys out of trouble; Don't you want to graduate from high school?" Luke asked.

"Of course I do then I won't have to see that idiot Henderson anymore. He can rot in a sewer like a freak for all I care" Bobby scoffed.

"Hey Bobby; where the hell are you?" Aaron called out.

"Keep your panties on, bitches; I'll be right there" Bobby called back before turning to Luke and said

"Come on, Join us"

"I can't; I had to get home" said Luke.

"Ah come on, you need to have fun" Bobby laughed as he drags Luke with him.

Soon they were in the alleyway of the bowling building as Luke sees Fred, Carlos and Aaron smoking cigarette and drinking alcohol. Bobby then throws a empty bottle of beer to the wall, causing the bottle to smash to pieces.

"And the Douglas scores again" Bobby smirked.

"I gave that a six out of ten" Fred laughed.

"Shut up you moron" Bobby scoffed as he gave Fred a shove

"You never told me you guys smoked" Luke pointed out.

"That's cause you chicken out every time we hang out at night" Aaron laughed.

"Here" Bobby said as he chucks a can of alcohol to Luke.

"Thanks..." Luke replied as he had no intention of drinking alcohol at this moment.

"Oh Bobby!"

The boys turn to see a multiple hair dyed trampy looking female walking towards them. She was wearing purple baggy trousers with a pink short shirt that says Bitch Please.

"Oh look Bobby, It's your princess" Carlos snickered.

"Fuck off Carlos" Bobby snapped.

* * *

 _"Sorry to interrupt but this Jade...Who was she?" Enya asked._

 _"I didn't know her that much but Jade Dazel is a twenty-one year old school dropout who became a hooker when she left school for good, She loves to dye her hair all the time...It's weird if you asked me" The patient replied._

 _"Do you exactly where Bobby met Jade and what was her role in all of this?" Enya questioned._

 _"She was like a sidekick, a whore for the villain in those action movies...As for how Bobby met her...Well; it's a long story" The patient answered._

" _I have all day" Enya shrugged._

" _Well Jade had a normal family, her parents love her and all that; they were like a causal family if you ask me but from what I heard from Bobby...well..." The young adult began._

" _Well?" Enya questioned before the patient continued:_

" _When she was at high school, she was struggling with her school work which results in getting bad grades and her parents arguing much with her about her grades. Poor Jade soon ran away after she failed a year at high school and she felt ashamed for disappointing her parents since they had a huge fight about her end of the year results and her mother in a fit, punched her when Jade had a fit at her"_

" _Jade's mother felt horrible and tried to apologize but Jade fled her family, feeling that they're better off without her. She tried to get a job but due to not learning much of school, she couldn't understand how things work in employment"_

" _In the end, she turns to prostitution for money to live and rest in hotel;, One night she met Bobby in the club and he flirted with her, having her dance for him. Another man tried to get Jade to take off her clothes and Bobby told him to back off, resulting in the man to rudely throw his beer at Bobby"_

 _Bobby then beats the man up and got kicked out of the club; in Jade's eyes she felt like he was protecting her but sadly Bobby only did because he doesn't like being messed with and doesn't want to end up being the loser in the situation. Jade left the club and thanked Bobby for saving her only for Bobby to confess he didn't do it for her. When Jade offered to stay with him, Bobby answered with "Get in the car, keep your mouth shut and we'll see"_

" _To which they did and both of them that night had...well you did the idea...afterwards Bobby was impressed on her Jade obeyed him and finds her suitable to be his bitch and accepts her offer"_

 _Enya wrote all of this down before the patient concluded with:_

" _Jade felt like she found her true love but Bobby only likes her for her body and eventually he'll leave her when he finally gets Stephanie to be his girlfriend; that's what I believed"_

* * *

Bobby then turns to his girlfriend, Jade Dazel and said

"What do you want?"

"Bobby, you didn't return my calls; Why?" Jade asked.

"Let's see, because I don't want to talk to a dumb bitch right now" Bobby replied as he smirked at Jade.

Jade just shoved Bobby softly and cracked "I maybe a whore but I'm not fucking retarded"

"Oh yeah? How far away are we from New York?" Bobby asked.

Jade didn't know the answer as she stutters a bit, causing Bobby to smirk and replied "See? You're a dumb bitch"

"Asshole" Jade spatted.

"Hey! How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Bobby sternly asked.

"Well you're being one at the moment" Jade argued to which Bobby then smack Jade in the face which made Luke cringe in alarm.

"I don't give a shit at the moment sweetie but I'm telling you now, do NOT call me an asshole" Bobby snarled.

"Alright sorry" Jade softly apologized while rubbing her face.

"Don't push me Jade, I'm serious" Bobby sternly snapped as he sits down.

Jade then spots Luke and asked "Who's this kid?"

"That's Luke Montez" Aaron replied.

"Oh so this is the blond hair boy you've being talking about? Looks like a little sissy if you asked me" Jade giggled.

"Bitch, shut up, I'm smoking here" Bobby grumbled as he smokes a cigarette.

Jade looks at her boyfriend and holds him, much to Bobby's annoyance as she said

"I'm sorry baby"

"Shut up" Bobby coldly whispered.

"I mean it; I don't wanna upset my big man! How can I show you how sorry I am baby? I'll do anything for you" Jade lustfully replied as she rubs Bobby's leg.

Bobby just chuckled and looks at Jade as he said

"Baby, you really want to be sorry for me desperately"

"Well of course, I love you" Jade giggled.

"Ok, Get me a beer first then we'll talk" Bobby chuckled deviously.

"OK sweetie" Jade giggled again.

"Come here" Bobby commanded.

He pulls Jade into a lustful kiss before he pulled out and the female then heads off to get Bobby's beer.

"If you love Jade so much, why do you treat her like shit?" Luke asked.

"I don't love her, moron; I just like her because she's a great fuck" Bobby scoffed.

"So you're using her?" Luke asked.

"Nah, Not using her, I'm just letting her be my whore" said Bobby.

"Oh" The boys nodded.

After a moment of silence, Jade came back with a beer as she said in a high pitched giggle

"Here you go darling"

"Good girl sugar tits" Bobby chuckled.

"Glad to be a good girl for you, baby" Jade replied.

"Whatever, now go to the car and wait for me there" Bobby ordered.

"OK sweetie, whatever you say" Jade giggled as she went off.

"Hey whatever happened to Clyde now?" Carlos chuckled.

"Who knows and who fucking cares?" Bobby unamusingly replied.

"Think he's crying like a bitch now?" Fred asked.

"After being a fucking pussy today, I highly have no doubt" Bobby replied.

"But don't you think we kind of went too far on Clyde today, maybe even a little?" Luke asked.

"Of course not!" Bobby growled as he hated that word just like he hates Clyde himself.

"Really?" Luke asked in confusion.

"That fucker should have stayed in that fucking hole and die, that fucking little shithead" Bobby angrily replied.

"Why?" Luke asked as he never seen this side of Bobby before.

"I'll tell you why!" Bobby started.

"My grandpa lived in a time where men ruled the fucking world and he always tells me not to take shit from anyone including that woman in my home"

"Your mother? But she loves you" Luke pointed out.

"And if she shuts up, leaves me alone and puts food in the table then I love her too" Bobby shrugged.

"You're joking right?! You can't possibly mean all of this" Luke asked in bewilderment.

"Why are you being such a whiny fag?" Aaron groaned in annoyance before Bobby started his rant.

"Well Luke, Since my grandpa died and my stupid father left the family, I am the man of the house and I will not end up like a sissy wanker like my dad and besides I was happy the way my grandpa taught me things from his era because that's the way things are"

"No one fucks with me and gets away with it especially that idiot who hit me with that soccer ball and you all expect me to just lay there like a coward, did you not!"

"I am no coward! I am my own boss and no one tells me what to do, not even those fucking teachers or that pussy principal can control me and tell me what to do"

"Gees man, you need to settle down" Carlos replied.

"I am calm, stupid; I'm just sick of most people here in Diegoville! They're nothing but total shit! Every day I see losers, nerds, queers and people like Clyde...They make me sick" Bobby replied.

"OK, we get your point" Fred pointed out.

"You damn fucking better have boys" Bobby chuckled.

"Is this really what you think Bobby?" Luke questioned with discomfort.

"Of course; everyone in this town are all losers and I am no loser... I am a winner, I am like a king! I fight those who dare to fuck me; I bully losers because it's my entertainment and I will show this town that Bobby Douglas is no one's boss and he can do whatever he fucking likes" Bobby cheered as he pours gasoline inside on one of the bins and sets it on fire.

The boys minus cheered as Bobby then gets into his car with Jade and said

"Come on baby, we're going for a ride"

"Wooooo!" Jade cheered.

Soon the car drives off while Aaron rides his motorbike, following Bobby, leaving Luke, Fred and Carlos behind.

"Wait! Bobby! Come back!" Carlos called out as he chases them.

"Seriously dude! This isn't fucking funny" Fred cried, chasing after them.

"Hey!"

The two boys look over to see the bowling arena manager coming to them and seeing one of his bins on fire.

"You punkass kids! Get the hell over here right now" The manager angrily shouted.

"Oh fuck! Let's beat it" Carlos gulped.

The two boys fled as the manager angrily yells

"I'm calling the police and they're gonna bust your ass down, you hear me?"

Luke was hiding in the back exit of the bowling alley as he was now unsure and very uneasy about the relationships between him and the gang. Sure they were bullies but from what Bobby said during his speech; it made him so uncomfortable on how Bobby sees the world and all the things he does is really something Luke would never do.

In the car, Bobby was watching the scenario as he chuckles deviously.

"Why did you do that to your friends, honey?" Jade asked.

"They're not my friends and I did it because I wanted to, to enjoy the show" Bobby deviously replied.

"Hey Bobby, wanna go and beat the crap out of the mail boxes in town?" Aaron suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Bobby cheered as he got out his baseball bat from the back seat.

He then drives away from the bowling arena with Jade as the car along with Aaron on his motorbike, drove off into the town.

* * *

At the Montez's residence, Luke enters the house where his father, Paul Montez was waiting.

"What have you disappeared to?" Paul sternly asked.

Soon he notices his son's uneasy expression which he knew that it was not about him as he asked in a tiny concern voice

"Luke? What's the matter?"

"There's...something I need to tell you guys..." Luke admitted.

Paul nodded and puts an arm around him as he leads his son to sit down on the couch where his mother sees them and sat with them.

"Son? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Victoria asked.

"I saw Bobby not too long ago...I...I saw him treating a lady like an item and he was giving this rant about he can do whatever he wants and wants to live like a man in the early nineteen forties...I feel...so uncomfortable inside about how Bobby truly is...I don't know what to do anymore" Luke explained.

"I see...So what do you plan to do now?" Paul asked his son.

"I don't know; lately today I felt different on what happened with Clyde" Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"I just feel bad; I feel that what happened today with Clyde was terrible, really terrible" Luke explained.

"You feel guilty about what you did to Clyde" Paul nodded.

"I didn't feel Clyde's pain but I saw it...I actually saw how Clyde was down there, crying and screaming for help while the others laughed at him...Maybe...Maybe I should have helped him" Luke responded, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Maybe you should have done that" Paul agreed a bit firmly.

"And now I wish there was something I could do or say...Jesus, I never ever felt this way about anyone like Clyde before; am I crazy or just feeling different about this?" Luke asked.

"Maybe you finally understand how Clyde felt and when you saw Bobby for what he truly was, maybe you're questioning on whom you should trust more" Victoria suggest.

"I guess so, sure I made fun of Clyde but I wouldn't go that far like what Bobby did today" said Luke.

"We know you didn't want to do what you did today but you got to stop this bullying with Clyde or other people, it's not what we want you to do. You're a better person inside Luke" Victoria explained.

Luke understands eventually and slowly nods as Paul asked

"What has Clyde ever done to you or Stephanie? Has he hurt you? Has he teased you? Why are you bullying him with those idiots?"

"I...I don't know...He's very strange, his hair is silly, his clothes are old and flithy and he's just weird plus there were rumours that he had his own sister killed" Luke admitted.

"Luke, those rumours are nonsense and besides, it was just a tragic car accident" Victoria firmly explained.

"Besides would you like it if we teased and bully you if you were like Clyde?" Paul sighed.

"No..." Luke sadly sighed.

"Exactly, Luke, we love you, we really do but this has to stop. So for us, please...no more bullying and no more hanging out with those boys" Victoria pleaded.

"I won't...I will try my best to be better" Luke promised.

"Please do" Victoria gently plead with his son

I'll apologize to Clyde for everything I did to him tomorrow" said Luke.

The parents smile at Luke as Paul said "I know you'll do the right thing Luke"

"We love you son" Victoria replied and hugs her son.

"And I love you guys too" Luke replied as he smiles at his parents who smiles back.

"Now you're still grounded for two weeks, you know that right?" Paul questioned.

"I know dad" Luke nodded.

"Right; now go to bed and think about we said, OK?" Paul said.

"Yes dad" Luke nodded and leaves to his room.

Stephanie was at the other side of the kitchen, hearing everything that has being going on inside as she thinks to herself

"Maybe I should cut Luke some slack and maybe help him be a better person"

* * *

 **Bobby is one nasty kid!**

 **Now Luke sees what Bobby and the others really are**

 **What happens on the next day of school?**

 **Will Luke try to apologize to Clyde and change his ways?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	8. Strange Changes

**Chapter 7: Strange Changes**

* * *

The next day, Clyde wakes up and got dress as he waits for his father to unlock the door but after waiting a few minutes, he checked the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked; He wondered why the door was unlock until he saw an empty beer bottle and his wallet on the ground.

Clyde checks the wallet and finds out the money he's saving up for her mother's medication.

"Dad stole my money for mother's medication again...Asshole" Clyde grunted in frustration.

He then quietly grabs his bag and heads out to peek in the lounge room to see his drunken father asleep on the couch as he strikes the chance to give his mother her medication then went to the kitchen to get some food for his lunch and snacks today.

Soon he quietly leaves the house without waking his father as he walks to school with a small smile on his face.

At Diego State High, Luke was putting things in his lockers where he saw Clyde walking by awkwardly as always from the students; the blond-haired man looks around to see if Bobby or any of the gang were nearby as he then decides to take this chance to apologize for yesterday's prank that got out of hand.

Luke walks up to Clyde and called out "Clyde!"

Clyde turns to see Luke and nervously walks faster away from Luke as the older teenager stops him in his tracks and said "Clyde, hold on a second"

"Just please leave me alone, Luke" Clyde mumbled.

"Calm down Clyde, I'm not gonna hurt you" Luke assured.

"Yes you will...You always hurt me every day Luke, so what makes you think I'm going to fall for this prank again?" Clyde sadly pointed out.

"I'm not going to hurt you and besides do you see the guys around?" Luke asked.

Clyde looks around and doesn't see Bobby or his gang around as he replied "No..."

"No, it's just you and me here; I just wish to say something to you" Luke said.

"W-What do you want then, Luke?" Clyde uncomfortably stuttered.

"Listen Clyde; I want you to know that I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday" Luke began.

"You...You are sorry?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"I know I give you a hard time like the others do but what happened yesterday, it wasn't really what I wanted to happened and I guess I feel bad for that" Luke explained.

Clyde was surprised but was concerned wherever Luke was telling the truth, to which he is, or if it's prank by the gang; it wouldn't be the first time Luke pranks Clyde like this.

"You don't have to lie to me Luke" Clyde replied.

"Dude, I'm not lying! I'm being honest with you man; I am sorry for what happened yesterday and I really feel bad for doing that to you, OK?" Luke apologized

"Please Luke, I'm not in the mood for your pranks today" said Clyde as he leaves for the classroom.

"Clyde; wait!" Luke called out, rushing out to touch Clyde's shoulder.

Clyde let out a small yelp of fright before some of the lockers swung open and one of the school bins tumbled over to the ground.

The boys jumped in alarm with some of the students near them before Clyde bolted off, panicking that he may have something to do what just happened.

Luke sighed, watching Clyde leave until he heard a voice behind him saying

"Since when did you start feeling remorse?"

The boy turns to see his twin sister staring at him curiously and a little bit of bewilderment in her expression.

"OK, so I feel bad for what happened to Clyde yesterday; is that a crime?" Luke whispered a bit firmly to his sister.

"No but I'm a bit surprised; I thought you hate Clyde" Stephanie asked.

"I don't hate him, I just find him weird but...I did promise mom and dad I would apologize and maybe see past the weirdness of Clyde" Luke asked.

"Clyde's not weird to me; I reckon he's a sweet but mostly shy person" Stephanie pointed out.

"You always had a liking to him since kindergarten" said Luke.

"I know" Stephanie nodded before she questioned her brother with:

"So why are you changing your approach on Clyde now? What about your other...well...friends?"

"Lately I'm sure of what to think about them since yesterday and well...It's kind of like you think you knew them all your life but then a big secret is out in the open about them and suddenly you're not sure about your friendship with them anymore" Luke explained.

"So I heard from last night at home about Bobby treating a woman like dirt" Stephanie agreed.

Luke firmly glared at his sister and said "Somehow I knew you were spying both myself and our parents"

Stephanie giggled a bit before she adds with a pat on the back on her big brother.

"Hey, at least you kept your promise for mom and dad; they'd be happy about this"

"Thanks, I guess" Luke softly thanked.

"Come on; we'll be late for class" said Stephanie.

In the English class room, Mrs Winston runs through today's class assignment on favorite author from the students.

"OK now most of you are indeed impressive with your choices of favorite authors" Mrs Winston said.

"Thank you O'Wise teacher" Bobby chuckled.

"I wasn't talking to you Mister Douglas" Mrs Winston firmly replied before showing a magazine of Playboy to Bobby.

"Playboy is not an author and it's absolutely unacceptable in this subject or any other subjects in this class"

"Gees, you teachers really do have no imagination" Bobby shrugged with a smug grin.

"Don't you mock me Mister Douglas; you may be looking at repeating another term if you keep this up or worse, expelled" Mrs Winston warned.

With that warning alone, Bobby stayed silent as Mrs Winston then looks at her list of the students and calls out:

"Mister Henderson, it's your turn"

Clyde looks at the people in his class as he knew most of the students would just giggle behind his back or thinking Clyde will talk about something stupid; he stands in front of the class and reads his paper.

"My favorite author is Edgar Allen Poe" Clyde started.

"Who the fuck is that?" Aaron laughed.

"Language, Mister Harris!" Mrs Winston sternly called out before she turns to Clyde and gently nods him to go ahead.

"Edgar Allen Poe is an author from the nineteenth centenary, he's one of the famous fictional writers in the world today; his stories are amazing to me because they're full of suspense, mystery and full of dark tones that really makes the stories unique and exquisite to read" Clyde continued.

"Is there any particular stories you like from him, Clyde?" Mrs Winston asked.

"Well...I like The Black Cat, The Masque of the Red Death, The Murders in the Rue Morgue, The Oval Portrait, the Tell-Tale Heart and the famous poetry called The Raven" Clyde concluded.

"That's very nice Mister Henderson; Excellent work" Mrs Winston sincerely congratulated Clyde as she turns to the class and asked

"Any questions?"

"Yeah; Are you done mumbling or are you gonna bored us with your crap?" Bobby mocked.

The bullies chuckled with Bobby while the rest including Luke rolled their eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"Asshole"

The students heard something but they didn't make out what as they stared at the source of the voice which was Clyde. The young man looks around as he was blushing, not sure what just happened as he had no idea why he mumbled the word out at Bobby.

"I beg your pardon Mister Henderson?" Mrs Winston asked in confusion.

"Awesome!"

The students turn to Luke before he added "I just said awesome; I reckon Clyde's choice of author was awesome, Mrs Winston"

Bobby, not wanting to stir trouble u, remained silent but keeps a close eye on Luke as he starts to suspect Luke may be growing soft on his worst enemy, Clyde.

"Thank you Mister Montez" Mrs Winston nodded before turning to Clyde and said:

"You may return to you seat, Mister Henderson"

As Clyde heads back to his desk, Bobby slowly claps and sarcastically claps and mocks

"Bravo Clyde, bravo"

"Oh do be quiet Mister Douglas" Mrs Winston sighed.

"What? I'm encouraging him" Bobby chuckled.

"No you're just being sarcastic" Mrs Winston firmly pointed out.

"Seriously Bobby; must you be such a jerk to Clyde every day?" Stephanie groaned at him firmly.

"Well Stephanie, it's not my fault he's the town's loser" Bobby laughed.

"It's sad really..." Clyde spoke out.

The class looks at Clyde directly to which Bobby scoffed and questioned him with: "And why's that, freak-face?"

"Because I'll be the one graduating soon while you may end up stuck here for the next few years" Clyde blurted out as he soon stops to realize what he said and has no idea why on earth he would blurt that out to his worst enemy.

Bobby just smirked at Clyde and reply with: "Big talk from a guy who was the cause of her sister's death"

"Hey!" Stephanie angrily exclaimed out at Bobby

"Mister Douglas!" Mrs Winston bellowed out at Douglas in disgust.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Clyde furiously turns to Bobby surprisingly and bangs his fists on the desk and screamed

 _"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO ON TORTURING MY LIFE FOREVER?!"_

Clyde angrily flips Bobby's desk like a chair and stares into Bobby like a furious animal wanting to kill its prey; the rest of the class including the teacher was shocked by that outburst, even Clyde. This was the first time in his life he actually stands up to a bully completely but that was not how he would have act.

Clyde then sees Bobby not looking angry at him like he would if someone stood up to him at school but he thought he saw fear in his eyes. Was it really fear Clyde can in Bobby? Yes, yes it was...Bobby Douglas, the bully who claims to never be scared of wimps like Clyde, is actually afraid for a moment for the first time in Clyde's life.

Inside Clyde, it felt so good to scare his bully but in reality of himself, it was not how he was and what he just did was no exception to who he is; He fears the crystal may have something to do with the strange changes that is altering the teenager and is strongly determined to get some answers.

"Mister Henderson..." Mrs Winston softly spoke.

Panicking, Clyde grabs his bag and leaves the classroom as the students look at Bobby before he chuckled:

"Well someone's on their rags"

Bobby continues chuckling until he stops to see that no one was laughing with him; not even the bullies.

"OK wise guy; no more playing around, you get your desk back up, put your stuff back it and head to the detention room for the remaining of the next class now!" Mrs Winston sternly ordered Bobby.

"I hate that fucking freak..." Bobby growled to himself as he cleans the mess up and heads with Mrs Winston to the detention room.

Outside the school Clyde was freaking out, still very aware and panicking that he was changing in a way he never thought he would change before. Clyde's head felt like it was on fire as he holds his head.

"What is happening to me?" Clyde questioned himself.

Clyde soon sees a pile of leafs on the ground as his curiosity wanted him to try something, he focuses on them and thinks about the leafs being lifted in the air when suddenly the pile of leafs blow up in the air like a grenade explosion as Clyde jumps back and looks at his hands and asked himself

"Do I really have some kind of super power inside me or something?"

Mrs Winston then sees Clyde and calls out

"Mister Henderson"

Clyde sees the teacher and sadly said

"I'm so sorry Mrs Winston, I didn't mean to snap like that, I just..."

"It's alright Mister Henderson; Granted no one should lose their temper and cause a mess but I know it wasn't your fault; What Bobby said about your sister was really uncalled for" Mrs Winston replied.

"I know...I hate it when he does that" Clyde said.

"Don't let him get to you Clyde; you're a good person" Mrs Winston comforted.

"So...should I head back to class now?" Clyde asked.

"Stay at the library for the rest of class. OK?" Mrs Winston replied with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs Winston" Clyde thanked.

"No worries, now off you go before anyone sees us out of class" said Mrs Winston.

"Yes ma'am" Clyde nodded as he leaves for the library.

As he heads there, he has a thought of researching what he may have got from that crystal.

"I better find out what's going on with me, maybe the library has some answers for me there" Clyde said to himself.

* * *

 **Wow, Clyde actually stood up at Bobby for the first time and saw that Bobby got scared of him.**

 **And Bobby calls himself tough, HA!**

 **Anyway, Clyde realizes just now that he has powers but wonders why he has them and was it because of that crystal he found in that cave?**

 **So now he's off to the library!**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	9. The Punishment

**Chapter 8: The Punishment**

* * *

During the third period of class in the school gym, the boys were packing up their things and every guy in the class turned up minus Clyde who is now in the study hall. Mr Tyler had the School Security Guards to man the doors so the boys couldn't escape; as the boys finished playing dodge-ball, Mr Tyler goes to the boys and said

"Alright boys, line up in a strange line"

The boys just chat to one another, not paying any attention to Mr Tyler to which the teacher blows his coach whistle loudly; which got the boys attention before Mr Tyler called out

"Line up! Right now! Straight line and no talking"

The boys lined up as Mr Tyler looks at them one by one while pacing in front of them slowly as he said

"Well; look at you guys...after all the years of hard work. you'll all soon be graduating out of senior high and out into the world but that does not mean you can go on relaxing yet; there's still exams coming up and I hope you're all prepare for this"

The boys said nothing as Mr Tyler continues speaking while pacing:

"And not to mention, the senior prom is next month...I bet by now you picked your dates and they probably forced you to pick your suits and all that by now as well; not to mention the after party you guys have planning"

He turns to face Bobby Douglas and said to him:

"I'm assuming you're the one that's going to be the host of that after party, Mister Douglas"

"Well duh, it's the least we deserve after all the stuff you teachers pulled on us in this place and besides, my party is where the real celebrating begins for us boys, am I right guys?!" Bobby whooped with the other boys.

Mr Tyler rolled his eyes at the usual behavior of Bobby Douglas but he was not going to let those boys get away with yesterday's nasty act on Clyde as he walks up to Bobby and asked

"So tell me Bobby, who's the lucky girl going to prom with you?"

"None of your bloody business" Bobby mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mr Tyler questioned a bit firmly.

"I'm going out with Stephanie Montez" Bobby replied.

"She hasn't even asked you out or even accepted your proposal for that" Luke pointed out.

"Shut up" Bobby grumbled to Luke

"Well...surprise, surprise...You don't really have a prom date; do you Mister Douglas" Mr Tyler questioned Bobby.

"To be honest, I've kept giving her the chance to be with her but she keeps on denying me" said Bobby.

"Do you reckon that she think you're not good enough for her?" Mr Tyler smirked a bit at Bobby.

"Of course I'm good for her, I'm everything ladies want in the man and besides, have you ever seen Stephanie? She's hot" Bobby shrugged which made Luke rolled his eyes

"So if she rejects you for prom by the end of next month; would you rather jump in a hole and hide there for the rest of the prom night? Hmm?" Mr Tyler mocked Bobby a bit.

Bobby looks at Mr Tyler in alarm as he soon realized that the teacher was mocking him as Lee then sarcastically add: "Yeah, I'm sure you're man enough for someone like Stephanie. I bet she would be all over you (!)"

"You know what; I don't have to listen to this crap from you" Bobby scoffed.

Bobby was about to walk off when Mr Tyler stopped him on his track and firmly said "You're not going anywhere"

Suddenly the door opens as the boys saw the Principal making her way to the men before she firmly said

"Alright boys, sit your butts down on those bleachers right now"

The boys uncomfortably did as they were told and sat on the gym bleachers.

"Now if any of you boys think that you were going to walk away from what happened yesterday; you're sadly mistaken!" The Principal angrily snapped.

The room was silent for a moment until the Principal then looks at the boys and softly yet angrily said

"I want you all to know that you what all did yesterday was a nasty and terrible stunt you've all done; a really nasty stunt"

The boys kept quiet as the woman continued

"Do you boys ever stop to think that Clyde Henderson has feelings?"

As usual, the boys were still silent before the Principal raised her voice angrily at them:

"Do anyone of you have **_ever_** stop to think?! Well?!"

Some of the boys looked down as Bobby kept his glare at the adults; Luke, however, felt somewhat fairly remorse from what happened to Clyde as he had the urge to raise his hand up to show the principal his honestly but was stopped and remained quiet when Mrs Lowell just scoffed

"No, of course not; why do I even bother asking? It's like you all have no remorse what so ever and that makes me very upset"

The boys just looked at one another; still silent like statues until Mr Tyler sternly said:

"You boys reckon Clyde Henderson deserved what happened yesterday because you think he's so stupid and a loser; hmm?"

Aaron with some of the boys snickered at this which was stopped by Mr Tyler's cold glare before he adds:

"Well you boys were a bunch of retards yesterday"

"Lee" The Principal firmly spoke out to Lee.

The boys felt very uncomfortable and a little hurt at that comment as Bobby was getting really aggravated as he doesn't want to listen to this.

"The way you hurt Clyde yesterday, you all were acting like a bunch of brainless cowardly dogs" Mr Tyler sternly said.

"You have no right to say that to us! We are not prisoners you can boss around" Bobby angrily yelled.

Mr Tyler goes directly face to face at Bobby furiously and bellowed

"Shut up! I'm warning you right now Mr Douglas; if you say one more word out of your goddamn mouth, I'll dump you in a bigger hole and get you to _climb up_ "

"You can't talk to me like that!" Bobby angrily spatted

Mr Tyler then angrily raises his fist at Bobby who flinched back in surprise and made the boys cringed in alarm before Mr Tyler angrily said

"How does that feel, Bobby? The way you flinch back at the view of my fist coming to you; that's how Clyde felt every time you beat him up and make his life a misery"

"Lee, Enough!" The Principal scolded the teacher as she goes to the gym teacher and added: "You just stay over there and kept an eye on the boys; I'll do the talking"

"...Sorry ma'am" Lee apologized while still firmly keeping his eye on Bobby.

The gym teacher stood back from the boys, looking at them angrily yet calmly as he added

"Just one more thing I want to say to you all; my idea of the punishment for that horrible stunt you all did to Clyde yesterday was to have you all repeat this term"

The boys each exclaimed out in alarm and panic before Fred nervously asked:

"But what about the prom at the end of next month?"

"Well then you boys will miss out because if you're repeating this term next year then there's no prom or graduation for you guys, If that happens then your dates will definitely be at your throats for screwing up one of the important nights of their lives" Mr Tyler replied.

"This is bullshit!" Aaron angrily yelled.

"Watch your language, Mister Harris" The principal scolded.

"This is really unfair" Carlos cried out.

"Fair, Mr Kotora? I'll tell you what's not fair...What's not fair is all of you guys, especially you and your gang, Mister Douglas, are abusing and humiliating a poor defenseless boy who did NOTHING to you lot to deserve what you all have done to him" The principal angrily replied.

"So you really gonna make us repeat this term next year just like that?!" Bobby sternly questioned

"No Mister Douglas; my punishment for you boys, instead, will be three weeks after school detention" The Principal explained

The boys sighed in relief as Bobby gave a smirk at the teacher who then smirked back at the boys and added.

"Still...There is one little catch; it will be _my_ detention, boys"

"What?" Fred and Carlos both gasped out as the rest of the boys didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, you heard me! That's one hour every day in the gym, starting today and trust me, I will not go easy on you boys with this" Mr Tyler sternly explained to the boys.

"Well tough luck to you then, I'm not coming" Bobby shrugged.

"That's up to you Mister Douglas and that goes for you guys as well but know this; punishment for skipping Mr Tyler's detention without permission slip followed by a confirmation call from your parents, is that you will be repeating this term next year, no excuse...Understand?" The Principal replied.

"Yes sir" The other boys nodded.

"You can't do this to us" Aaron snapped.

"Yes we can and we will" The Principal remarked to the teenager.

"You think life is all about you and it's some kind of game that you boys can play; well here's your newsflash, gentlemen, Life is not about games! It's about choices and consequences and nothing always goes your way all the time. It's time you all face life the way it has being for so long...Welcome to reality boys!" Mr Tyler firmly said

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch" Bobby grumbled as he urges to go and beat the stuffing out of Clyde Henderson.

"And boys...Don't even think about beating Clyde up for this because if I hear from or even see you lot abusing or even bullying Clyde because of your punishment...You will deal with me again and trust me...I will not be easy on you as I was here, Understand?" The Principal angrily warned

"Yes Mrs Lowell" The boys replied.

"Good..." Mr Tyler nodded and opens the door and adds: "Now get out of here and think about what we said"

Bobby then glared at the teacher and storms off the room while the principal goes to the school security guards waiting outside and said

"Keep an eye on those boys especially Bobby and his gang, make sure they doesn't do anything to Clyde Henderson that will worsen the punishment"

"Yes ma'am" The school guards replied as they each follows Bobby.

Bobby was very furious about what just happened as he kept on banging the lockers with fists

"God damn it!" Bobby growled.

Clyde was getting stuff from his locker as Bobby passes by and notices the security guard in the hallway; Bobby glares at Clyde for a moment then storms off, without a word to Clyde. Luke then sees this as Clyde then noticed that Luke was staring at him before the blond-haired man gave a small smile and waved at him.

Clyde didn't smile nor waved back but instead, he turned away and walks off before he bumped into Stephanie and whimpered "S-Sorry"

"It's OK Clyde" Stephanie giggled.

Clyde soon rushed off, leaving the ginger-haired girl a bit confused before she sees her brother walking to her and asked

"Is he OK?"

"He's just his usual distant self" Stephanie replied a bit worryingly.

"I see" Luke nodded.

"Did I just see you smiling and waving at Clyde just then?" Stephanie questioned.

"Um...yeah; yeah I did" Luke cleared his throat.

"You really do feel guilty, do you" Stephanie reply with a small grin at her brother.

"Yeah well; I'm in detention with Mr Tyler for three weeks, so what I'm trying to say is...well..." Luke started.

"I was right about what you did to Clyde yesterday was horrible" Stephanie said.

"Well, yes" Luke nodded

"And the fact that you deserved this detention?" Stephanie asked with a smirk.

"Yes" Luke sighed a bit irritably at her.

"So what about Bobby and the gang?" Stephanie questioned.

"Let's just say I'm not very fond of hanging out with Bobby anymore" Luke answered.

"So you finally open your eyes to see that he's a dick?" Stephanie interestingly asked.

"He's always going to be a selfish asshole" Luke scoffed.

"Come on bro, let's get something to eat; you need your strength for detention" Stephanie playfully teased.

"Yeah, ha, ha (!) You're a comedy legend (!)" Luke replied with a smirk to his sister.

"And don't forget it" Stephanie joked.

As the twins left for lunch, they were unaware that Bobby was watching the whole conversation between the two; he felt furious and betrayed by Luke's change of heart to his hated enemy; for their friendship for so many years may finally come to an ugly end between the two.

"That backstabbing asshole..." Bobby angrily growled before he angrily storms off outside of the school, feeling betrayed.

* * *

 **It seems Mr Tyler and the principal has put Bobby and the boys down to the ground with their punishment!**

 **But will Bobby do detention with the others or will he just leave the school forever?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Telekinesis

**Chapter 9: Telekinesis**

* * *

Meanwhile in the library Clyde went through book after book on each book section; The boy was real keen to know what's happening to him, hoping to find answers on how is he making things move without touching them. The teenager finally saw something that caught his curiosity, a book titled Fact or Myth: Telekinesis.

"Telekinesis?" Clyde questioned himself.

He picks it up and sees that the front cover has pictures of people moving things without even the slightest touch of the object before the teenager reads a bit of the page from the book.

"Hmmm...This subject could have the answers I'm looking for" said Clyde.

Soon he starts collecting five books that has the topic of telekinesis as he brings the books to the librarian, Mr Edwards.

"Good afternoon Mister Henderson; How may I help you?" Mr Edwards asked.

"I like to borrow these books, please" Clyde replied as he places the books on the librarian's deck.

Mr Edwards looks at the books and said "Telekinesis? Sounds interesting"

"I know; Imagine what it's like to have that power" Clyde replied.

"Well I wouldn't be here now if I had a power like that" Mr Edwards chuckled.

"Same here" Clyde chuckled with him.

"OK; may I see your library card, please?" Mr Edwards asked.

"Here you go" Clyde nodded.

The teenager showed the librarian the library card and soon Mr Edwards scans the books with the scanner as he said "And there we are; these are due back next fortnight"

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked as he collects the books off the desk.

"Have a good day Mister Henderson" Mr Vivian replied.

"Thanks" Clyde thanked Mr Edwards then left the library.

* * *

Two hours later and school has finished for another day as the boys from Mr Tyler's class enter the gym in their school gym gear. The school guards were blocking the doors so the boys can't escape; Mr Tyler then enters with the principal.

"Alright; line up boys" Mr Tyler said to which the boys did so.

"Good afternoon boys" The Principal greeted as she looks at them with a serious tone of expression.

"Good afternoon Mrs Lowell" They all replied a bit quietly.

"Welcome to the start of your detention; I'll be frank with you lot when I say that I almost thought that some of you would not have turned up" said Mr Tyler as he then looked at Bobby before he adds:

"Especially you Mr Douglas"

"Whatever" The irritated teenager scoffed.

"Alright no more clowning around boys; Detention starts now! I want ten laps around the whole gym!" The gym teacher ordered and blows his whistle as the boys start doing laps around the gym.

* * *

Outside the school Clyde went back to where he found the crystal in the cave and to his unexpected surprise, the cave was covered by rocks making it impossible to go back inside.

"Whoa...The cave; it's blocked up! How did that happened?!" Clyde asked himself in deep confusion.

For a while; he just stood there wondering about how the cave got blocked until he was then interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Excuse me, sir"

Clyde jumped and turns back to see a park ranger next to him as the adult said "You can't be around these parts, kid; we're closing it for construction "

"Is it because of that hole from the small cave?" Clyde asked.

"How did you know that?" The park ranger asked with curiosity.

"I...I've just heard from people here in this school" Clyde answered without mentioning he was in that hole.

"Well yes...that hole to some small cave become unstable around the hills down below; it just collapsed on its own last night" The park ranger explained.

"That cave...was there anything down there? Because I heard there were lights inside the cave" Clyde asked in curiosity, wondering about the crystal inside the cave.

"There were reports on bright lights down below but when we dug up to investigate the cave there was nothing inside it" The park ranger explained.

"Nothing?" Clyde asked in bewilderment.

"Nope, nothing; if you asked me I bet it was just some punk ass kids trying to scare the people here with their flashy torches" The park ranger shrugged.

"Right" Clyde nodded as this was really confusing him.

What did happen to the crystal that Clyde touched yesterday?

How on earth would it disappeared into thin air and was the painful experience Clyde felt after he touched the mysterious crystal a side effect to attaining the powers Clyde managed to adapted?

The young man's thought was suddenly interrupted when the park ranger said "Anyway kid, you best be off now; We're closing this part of the bush reserve to any civilians until further notice"

"I'll be on my way then, sorry to intrude" Clyde apologized.

"No harm done" The park ranger replied as the young teenager left the bush reserves and heads back home.

* * *

Later on in the middle of the night, Clyde was on his bed with a small torch and open up one of the books he borrowed from the library as he read to himself softly:

"Telekinesis...the ability to move objects within the mind..."

He started reading the books as he learned about the histories and the way telekinesis works within some people who were reported on numerous occasions throughout the years even before Clyde was born.

The young man soon finishes reading the book as he said to himself

"That crystal most likely gave me the power of telekinesis, I guess that explains the weird things that have being happening with me yesterday after that...well..."

He then thinks of trying out to see his telekinetic power on one of the library books as he puts the book on the bed, hops off it and took a few steps back from the item.

"Now according to the book, the person who has telekinesis must focus on the object that they want to control; so all I must do is to think as hard as I can on that book and hopefully I can control it with my mind" Clyde whispered to himself.

Clyde then focuses on the book on the ground as hard as he can as he thinks of lifting the book up in the air. Suddenly the book shook a little and slowly but surely the book started to raise itself in the air as Clyde was astonished by this.

"I did it!" Clyde gleefully yet quietly cheered.

Suddenly the book begins to fall due to Clyde losing his focus for a moment as the teenager expands his hand out to it as if to try and catch it when the book stopped falling and was now floating in mid air.

Clyde was so shocked that he really does have telekinesis as he moves his hand around and to his surprise; the floating book follows wherever Clyde's hand goes.

"Hmmm...It's a bit cliché how people who have powers like this, must use hands to control a bit of the power" said Clyde.

Soon he uses his powers to slowly make the floating book come to him as it landed softly in his hands.

"Wow...This is amazing; I don't know where that crystal came from but wherever it came from...I'm really grateful for it giving me this power" Clyde happily whispered before going to bed and sleep for the night.

* * *

After finding out that Clyde has got telekinetic powers from the crystal inside the cave, The young teenager decided to test his new powers after school but sometimes he loves to use his powers for payback on his bullies.

Clyde was walking by to school when he sees a video camera in the bin as he then thinks of an idea; he looks around to see if anyone was around and when he was clear, he uses his telekinetic powers to fix the camera.

"Perfect!" Clyde cheered.

He then gets it to work with his powers and puts them in the video camera. Clyde then turns on the camera and presses the record button and speaks to the recording camera.

"OK so I found this camera and I decided to use this camera to film how I use my powers and maybe use them for a little fun and a tiny payback on the bullies who hurt me at school; but not too much, I don't want to end up being a bully"

As he enters the school with the camera in his bag; he suddenly bumps into a younger man from the class below Clyde name Zeke while the other students laughed at this.

"Hey loser! how about you stay out the way next time?" Zack spatted at Clyde and laughs with the jocks.

Clyde got up and focuses the camera on Zack and the jocks leaving as he then whispered

"Alright Zack; here's something that I think would make a good payback"

He then uses his powers and with a flick, Zack's stuff from his locker falls down, causing Zack to groan in annoyance.

Later on, Clyde was working on his homework on the football field where the cheerleaders came to him and Britney Lewis, who was the leader of the cheerleaders said

"Hey dork face! You're not allowed here"

"Says who Britney?" Clyde asked.

"Says us, you're not a cheerleader and you are interrupting our session due to you being creepy stalking, now shoo!" Britney shooed.

"Whatever" Clyde sighed as he got up and left.

"Yeah get out of here, freak" One of the cheerleaders teased.

The girls laughed and continue to practice their cheer-leading routines before Clyde sees water on the roof filters and decided to have a little fun. He uses his telekinetic powers to make the dirty water on the roof filters come spilling down on Britney and the other cheerleaders minus Whitney who just turned up to the session.

The girls shrieked in alarmed and disgusted as Britney cried: "Ewwww! Gross!"

"I smell like wet dog!" A cheerleader cried.

"This session is ruined" Another cheerleader cried.

"You girls are such whiny little bitches" Whitney scoffed at the cheerleaders as she left the field, shaking her head in annoyance.

Clyde finished recording the whole thing from hiding as he quietly left snickering the way back inside the school.

At lunch time, Clyde records the camera from under the table and sees a prep boy who is a year under him, getting a pie as Clyde said to the camera.

"That's Dennis Walter...Sometimes when I have apple pie here, he comes by and takes it away, only to stomp it on the ground to bully me...Well this time, he's gonna have a taste of his own medicine..."

As soon as Dennis touches his pie with his fork, Clyde use his powers to make the pie blow up like a balloon on the face; causing some students including Dennis jumped in alarmed as his face was now smothered in sticky blue berry sauce.

He then runs off, embarrassed as the others students laughed and mutter in confusion at the scenario as he turns off the camera and heads out of the cafeteria, enjoying his lunch and the tiny payback on some of his bullies.

The next day behind the school shed, Clyde practices his powers and makes leafs and small rocks on the ground float in the air with his telekinesis. He then makes them spin around like cars in a race circle.

"Awesome" Clyde whispered.

He then sees a bike near the school shed as he checks to see if anyone was watching and then with his powers he makes the bike float in the air and starts making the wheels spin.

"This is amazing! I love this! I really do!" Clyde cheered.

Suddenly the bike flew off and smashes a window from one of the school building.

"Oh crap!" Clyde gasped before he grabbed the camera, runs off and turns the device off.

"Man that was alarming, I got to be more careful with my powers or I'll end up being trouble" He said to himself.

* * *

After school, Clyde was visiting Mr Jones, doing a simple job for the kind neighbor as he was mowing the lawn for him. Once he was done, he looks over to see Vincent the greyhound who approaches him happily with his long tail wagging.

Vincent really does remind Clyde of that other grey hound who bit Kenny to protect Clyde with his neighbor, Mr Daniels; he gently pats Vincent and said

"I used to know a lovely dog like you...until he got put down because of me"

Vincent licks Clyde on the face which made the teenager smile as he chuckled

"Can I show you a secret?"

He goes to Vincent's empty water bowl and sees the garden hole nearby the back yard; he looks at the grey hound and said "Watch this"

Clyde focuses on the garden hose and with his telekinetic powers, he got the hole to lift up before he telekinetically turns on the tap and manages to make the water from the hose shoot all the way over from a mile and directly going into Vincent's water bowl.

Clyde soon stops the tap but allows the remaining to float in the air like an big water balloon. The grey hound just happily run around the water flowing in the air and tries to catch the floating water with his mouth, which made Clyde laugh with joy at this before he heard the door opening as Clyde makes the water splash to the ground, missing Vincent by an inch.

Donald soon comes out with a cup of water for Clyde and said "You really do a good job and I see Vincent is having fun with you"

"Yeah he sure is" Clyde chuckled as for a moment, all his troubles were just gone for a while.

* * *

Back at the Henderson residences late at night, Clyde unexpectedly left the camera on in his bag as he was doing his homework when his drunken father, Kenny, swings the door open and glares down at Clyde.

Clyde looks up nervously and asked

"Yes dad?"

Kenny just smacked Clyde in the face and grabs him up and growls

"When I say, stop stealing my money, you stay the hell away from my money you understand me?!"

Clyde had no idea what he meant but he assume Kenny used the money for his mother's medication on alcohol and as always, puts the blame on Clyde to escape from his selfish doings. The young man didn't want to anger his abusive father more as the poor teenager nodded in fear before Kenny pushes him down on the bed and hissed

"Go to bed now you little shit"

He goes out of the room and slams the door as he locks it behind him. Clyde got back on the desk and rubs his face from the pain as he got angry and wishes to have his revenge on Kenny for everything he's done to this family including his poor mother who Kenny is selfishly letting her suffer in agony from the condition she was still in.

He grumbles to himself furiously as he's thinking about making Kenny pay when suddenly an empty can of beer that his dad has dropped from tonight in Clyde's room, was floating in the air.

Clyde's anger slowly triggers his powers to make the empty can of beer crushed slowly like paper when the teenager noticed it before the crushed can drops, leaving Clyde puzzled for a moment until he asked himself:

"Did my anger really triggered my powers to do that?"

He then looks through another book he rented from the library, hoping to find some explanation about emotions control within telekinesis so he can control them better.

* * *

 **Clyde's getting a bit of an idea on how his powers work**

 **Plus he has a little fun by playing harmless jokes on the bullies**

 **Still abused by his horrible father, Clyde noticed that his emotions might have a connection on how his powers work further**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Emotional Trigger

**Chapter 10: Emotional Trigger**

* * *

It was Saturday morning at the Henderson residence and Clyde managed to get some batteries in one of the kitchen shelves to which he replaces the old batteries from the camera with the new ones. He turns the device on and was very happy that the camera was working again, good as new.

"Oi...you..."

Clyde jumped a bit and quietly yet quickly hides the camera before he turns to see his dad near the kitchen door with a beer bottle in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenny firmly asked.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked softly.

"Don't bloody play stupid with me boy; why aren't you at school?" Kenny asked sternly yet drunkenly.

"Today's Saturday dad, I don't have school on weekends" Clyde explained.

"Don't lie to me boy, you're skipping school again, aren't you" Kenny growled.

"No I'm not, dad" Clyde protested.

"Now you just listen to me, boy" Kenny angrily started.

"Dad, please just stop it, you're drunk" Clyde pleaded.

"I'm what? Excuse me?!" Kenny coldly asked.

"Dad, it is nine in the morning and you're drunk again!" Clyde replied

"Don't tell me if I'm drunk or not, you little shit" Kenny firmly snapped as he threw the bottle at Clyde who dodges it in time.

"Dad, just stop! just leave me alone please" Clyde panicked.

"Get over here right now, you lazy son of a-!" Kenny growled.

Clyde's anxiety over his aggressive father triggered his telekinetic powers as the fridge swing open, hitting Kenny's left leg hard on impact.

"Aaaaah! God damn it!" Kenny yelled out in agony.

He then limps out of the kitchen and goes to the bathroom as he slams the door shut; Clyde took the chance to give his mother her medication.

"Is your father still giving you grief?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah...as always" Clyde nodded.

"Honey please call the police; this has to stop! He cannot control our lives like this especially yours" Sarah begged.

"Mom, even if I did call the police on Dad, Daniel will always find a way to let Kenny go; I don't want to lose you to Kenny's cruelty because of me...He'll just only make us suffer more,..He won't let us go until we're dead" Clyde sadly explained.

"Clyde..." Sarah started as she wishes to be strong and stand up to Kenny but she fears the same too for her son.

"I'm really sorry mom but I must go" Clyde sighed as he left the house quietly.

Clyde was walking to the store and gets out some food and drinks for him as he pays off twenty dollars for them and got thirty dollars change.

He then sees a trolley and decided to have a test as he uses his powers to make the trolley move by itself as a man tries to stop it and then the trolley crashes near one of the shelves.

"Oops, I better get going" Clyde whispered as he quickly walks out of the store with his food and drinks he brought.

Clyde then was at the local park again with a packet of chips and a Coke Cola; He turns on his camera and he practices using his powers on the chips as he makes them go into his mouth without using his hands.

"Look; No hands" Clyde joked to the camera as he then stops the power display.

Suddenly he sees a twelve year old kid name Trevor Samson, riding his bike over to the park where Clyde is/

Trevor Samson always come around where Clyde sometimes goes out in the park, he finds Clyde to be a creepy hobo and often make rude remarks to the teenager with his friends.

"Hey Creepy Clyde, what brings your ugly face here?" Trevor mocked, after seeing him by himself.

"Nothing much, where are you friends hiding?" Clyde sighed.

"None of your business, freak" The brat scoffed.

"Don't call me that" Clyde firmly said.

"Or else what? You're gonna make me cry, Creepy Clyde" Trevor mocked.

"Why do you call me that Trevor?" Clyde asked.

"Because you look like a creepy hobo; plus I hear from the kids at your school that you murdered your sister" Trevor replied.

That is not true!" Clyde sternly snapped.

"Ooooh! Creepy Clyde is mad at me" Trevor mocked.

"Whatever!" Clyde scoffed.

Soon Trevor got off his bike and took Clyde's camera as he exclaimed "Finder keepers, loser"

"Hey, give that back Trevor!" Clyde snapped.

Clyde chases after Trevor who then climbs up one of the tree in the park as he mocks: "You can't catch me Creepy Clyde"

"Trevor, I mean it! Give me back my camera now!" Clyde snapped.

"Trevor Samson, What do you think you're doing?"

Clyde looks over to see Trevor's mother rushing to the boys as he said

"Your son took my camera from me, Mrs Samson"

He watches Trevor with the camera to which Clyde fears that if he sees Clyde's power play then he'll be exposed.

"I'm so sorry, Clyde; I told him not to harass strangers or he will end up getting a whack on the backside to get some sense into him" Mrs Samson said to the teenager

"I understand, I just want my camera back or he might break it" Clyde replied

"Trevor! You get down from there and give Clyde back his camera this instant" Trevor's mother angrily snapped.

"Aww mom" Trevor whined.

"No buts! Get down from there, give the camera back and apologise to Clyde now!" Trevor's mother snapped.

"Fine" Trevor grumbled before he drops the camera from above the tree.

"No! Wait!" Clyde panicked as he manages to caught his camera.

"Trevor!" The mother angrily and loudly scolded .

"Creepy Clyde! Creepy Clyde! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Trevor bullied.

Clyde got so mad at Trevor that his anger triggered his powers to make the branch Trevor was on snapped as the boy fell high from the ground, screaming and landed on the hard ground.

"Trevor!" The mother shrieked in alarmed.

"Oh my god!" Clyde gasped in horror.

Trevor was moaning and crying in pain as his left arm was broken from the impact.

"Mommy! My arm!" Trevor screamed in agony.

"It's Ok dear; you're going to be fine" The mother soothed as she helps her son up and took her home to ring the hospital.

"Will he be OK?" Clyde called out.

"He'll be fine" The mother replied calmly but was concerned for her son.

Clyde felt very horrible for what just happened; sure he was angry at Trevor for bullying him but he didn't want to make the branch break and allowing Trevor to get a broken arm from the fall.

"What have I done?! My powers are really connected to my emotions" Clyde gasped out before he looked at his hands and stuttered in fear.

"My anger made my powers loose and now looked what happened...I got to more careful; I need to find a place, some place where I can practice my powers and learn how to control it but I need to do it somewhere where I can't be seen"

He then heads home as he opens the door to see Kenny asleep on the couch as usual; Clyde then took the chance to get something to eat and goes into his room quietly.

Clyde was in his room, watching the rain from his window as he plays with his telekinetic powers from making pencils and pens float up and down to making the pens sword fighting each other.

He then turns on the camera and focuses it on the books at his desk.

"OK, So far my powers are growing increasingly and I need to control it more otherwise I may do something risky without warning" Clyde said to the camera.

He then makes the camera float to the drawers as it shows Clyde with the books.

"OK from the beginning since I had this power, I was able to lift one book but now I can lift ten books" said Clyde.

He uses his powers to make the books float in the air as Clyde said

"Ta-da! Cool isn't it"

Suddenly he heard a bang on the door as he heard Kenny sternly growling

"What the hell are you doing in there, boy?"

Clyde didn't want his drunken father to know of his powers as he makes the books go down and hides the camera in his drawer.

"Just reading my book, dad" Clyde replied.

"Well shut the hell up, I'm trying to watch the football game" Kenny shouted as he bangs the door hard with his fist.

Soon Clyde hears Kenny walking away from his room as he then goes to his drawer and turns the camera off as he hides it under the bed in the loose wooden board thanks to the poor design of Clyde's floor.

Inside the loose board was money he got from doing errands from Mr Jones and finding change that on the ground when he was out of the house. He saves it up for his mother's medication which is also lucky for him because Kenny never find the loose board under Clyde's bed.

"I really do have a good hiding place for all my precious items including money" Clyde whispered to himself.

Clyde looks out of the window later on to see Kenny getting into the car and driving off from the house. Clyde didn't care where Kenny went; all he cares was that he was free to do as he please for now.

The teenage boy goes to his locked door and uses his powers to unlock the door from the other side; He then opens it and goes to his mother's room to check up on her. Sarah was asleep comfortably and healing a bit as her medication was slowly working on her. Clyde smiles as he uses his telekinesis to make the blankets cover her body except for her head and soon he left to get his camera from his hidden stash and goes to the kitchen.

Clyde turns on the camera as he focuses it on two forks and knifes into which he made them dance on the table.

"Now that's entertainment right there" Clyde chuckled.

Soon he makes empty beer bottles on the ground, fly in the air in rhythm to create a jazzy musical moment in his mind

"It's like CGI coming to life in reality" Clyde laughed.

Soon he makes the bottles go to the silverware as he and the items bowed down to the camera.

"Thank you, thank you" Clyde playfully thanked.

He turns off the camera and puts everything away; He then hides his camera in the hidden stash of his room as he then sees Kenny's car pull over to which Clyde quickly closes the door and uses his powers to lock the door from the other side.

At night, Clyde was reading a book when Kenny swung the door opened and looks at Clyde who nervously looks up and said

"Yes dad"

"Make a sandwich, boy" Kenny grumbled.

"Yes sir" Clyde nervously nodded and quickly leaves to the kitchen.

Kenny slams the door and goes to the lounge as Clyde makes him his favorite sandwich. He then goes to lounge in fear and gives it to Kenny.

The older man took a bite but spits it out and glares at Clyde as he hissed

"This isn't my sandwich"

"It is dad, just how you like" Clyde replied honestly.

Kenny furiously smacks Clyde down and grabs Clyde hair as he makes him face the half eaten sandwich.

"Does this look like my favorite sandwich to you boy?! Huh?!" Kenny shouted.

"It is dad! I'm not lying" Clyde cried.

Kenny angrily drags Clyde to the cellar and throws him to the ground.

"You stay down here boy and think about what you done!" Kenny growled.

Kenny closes the cellar door and locks it as Clyde tries to uses his powers to get out of the cellar but soon stops as he knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to stand up to Kenny yet.

"I hate you" Clyde hissed quietly

Suddenly Clyde's anger made his powers break Kenny's back car window as the alarm went off, causing Kenny to react in alarm and checks his car outside.

"Punk ass kids!" Kenny shouted.

He switches off the alarm and goes back to his lazy good for nothing self on the couch where Clyde is stuck in the cellar, angry and scared as his powers are making everything in the cellar float in the air.

He was too scared to even unlock the lock of the cellar due to Kenny who may hurt him again or even harm his mother as he sometimes threats, should he call the police or tell anyone about Kenny's treatment with him, if he comes out of the cellar without Kenny letting him go but one thing is for certain, Kenny is not going to be away with his bad treatment with Clyde.

He looks to one of the broken glasses on the ground as it reminds Clyde one of the dreadful times when he was fourteen which was two years since his sister passed away; He was getting a present for his mother's birthday and he got her a snow globe for Sarah but when Kenny found out about this, he was not thrilled about this at all.

* * *

 _Kenny punched a fourteen year old Clyde in the face as the boy cries out in pain before the older man yelled_

" _What the hell is this shit, boy?! Does this look like your mother's medication?!"_

" _I-It's a present for her! It's her birthday" Clyde cried._

" _Kenny! Please stop it!" Sarah screamed through the pain of her damaged legs._

" _You shut up, woman" Kenny snapped at his wife._

" _I-I was only wanting to make mom happy" Clyde whimpered._

 _The older man kicked Clyde in the stomach before he growled "You selfish little brat, you caused your mother to be like this! You ruined this family and now you're just buying shit instead of your mother's medication like I tell you; you're a screw up, you little shit; do you understand me?! You're an disgrace to this family"_

" _I'm sorry" Clyde cried and coughed in pain._

" _Now where's your mother medication?!" Kenny demanded as he grabbed the boy, lifting him up by the hair._

" _I couldn't buy any! You took the money for it" Clyde cried._

" _The fuck did you say to me?!" Kenny yelled._

" _You took the money, dad" Clyde cried loudly._

" _Why you little shit!" Kenny hissed as he denies what he's done and drags Clyde away._

" _No; Kenny leave him be!" Sarah cried out in tears._

 _Kenny drags the crying boy into the cellar and shoves him down there before he grabs the present Clyde brought for his mother and throws it down the cellar, smashing the snow globe to pieces._

" _You will come back up when you learn to stop being an ungrateful little shit" Kenny barked at Clyde as he slams the cellar door shut and locks it._

 _The young boy sobs as he curls up to a wall, weeping in the darkness as he wished none of this was real and wished that something,_ _ **anything**_ _, can happen to save Clyde from the horrific abuse from Kenny._

* * *

"One of these days, that fat low life bastard will pay for all he's down to me and my family" Clyde growled as his powers made the things in the attic spin around in a circle.

* * *

 **Clyde's powers are tied to his emotions and so far, he made a terrible mistake with his anger which triggered his powers to hurt Trevor Samson.**

 **He must find a way to practice his powers and control them within his emotions**

 **But he needs to do it without anyone seeing him using his powers**

 **It'll be hard for him at this point since his terrible abusive father is causing him pain, grief and anger to the poor teenager**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	12. Practice and Control

**Chapter 11: Practice and Control**

* * *

The next morning, Clyde wakes up at the sound of his father unlocking the cellar door loudly before the older man opens the cellar door, goes down and grabs Clyde up out of the cellar.

"Enjoy your stay, huh?" Kenny harshly teased.

"No" Clyde softly answered.

"Well good, you deserve it for disobeying me, you little shit" Kenny hissed.

Clyde angrily glares at the ground as his hatred for Kenny made his telekinetic power go off as the TV fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Son of a bitch" Kenny grumbled, letting go of his son and went to get the TV back up

Clyde then took the chance to get his stuff from his secret stash and heads out of the house without Kenny knowing; ether if he did, he wouldn't care. Clyde then looks at Kenny's car with the broken window as he wonders if he had something to do with it.

"My powers must have done that when I got angry at the cellar...I really need to start controlling it" Clyde said to himself.

As he walks around the street, he thinks about how he's going to control his new powers or he could accidentally hurts someone with it again like he did with young Trevor Samson at the park.

"I need to find somewhere to practice my powers, somewhere where I can't be discovered by other people" The teenager mumbled to himself.

Eventually after a while, a place came into Clyde's head to which he remembers the old abandoned dairy factory that was shut down years ago for the new dairy factory outside Diegoville.

"Of course, the old dairy factory; no one's being there for years and it has a lot of space for me to use my powers for" Clyde happily said.

After a half an hour walk, Clyde reaches to the abandoned factory; he looks around to check if he was all alone and when the coast was clear, he uses his telekinetic powers to move the lock open and pull the chains off from the door.

"Wow! I can't believe I just did that with no problem" Clyde cheered.

He then enters the big old dairy abandoned factory as he puts down his bag and gets out a pencil and notepad as he wrote

"Day One...I'm slowly controlling my new powers day by day...I can lift small things which includes from rocks to televisions...I believe my telekinetic powers are like muscles; the more I practice and use them, the more powerful my telekinesis grows and soon I'll able to lift more than ten TVs up."

"I'm also realizing that my powers are tied to my emotions and everything. Whenever I get mad or sad or, heck, even very happy lately, my powers get a bit haywire like a loose trigger on a gun; I must try and really learn to control my emotions within my powers...It won't be easy considered the crap I get from bullies and my jerk of a dad every day. I got to end this here for now, I need to practice with my telekinetic powers, Wish me luck.

Soon he looks at a couple of old beer cans in the ground as he uses his telekinetic powers to lift them from the ground as they circle around him.

"Awesome" Clyde cheered.

Soon he uses his powers to makes the cans stand on each other like a card castle as he then makes a rock float in the air and fires it at the cans as it was a direct hit; the young male jumped with joy as he was getting the hang of using his telekinetic powers.

* * *

The next day Clyde was sitting near his desk in English Class as Mrs Winston enters the classroom and notices Clyde as she said

"Mister Henderson, Class doesn't start till fifteen minutes"

"I know but hey, I like to come early" Clyde chuckled.

"You always were the early bird in the class" The teacher kindly giggled.

Soon the others students begin to come in as Aaron looks at Clyde and hissed

"Thanks a lot for getting our asses in detention (!) You should be in detention instead, you fucking bitch"

Clyde sternly looks at the bully and manages to use his powers to pull the seat away as the bully was about to seat down, causing him to fall on the ground.

The students laughed as Mrs Winston replied.

"OK students, enough bickering! Let's get to work"

Later on at lunch time, Clyde was eating when Luke Montez noticed him and takes his chance to apologize to him again after what happened at the day Clyde fell down the hole.

"Hey Clyde" Luke kindly greeted.

"Hey..." Clyde softly greeted as he was still unsure to trust Luke..

"Listen, I just really want to apologize for what happened that day...I want to make it up for you, I really do" Luke explained.

"Just leave me alone" Clyde said as he thinks that Luke was just lying as always.

"I'm not lying this time Clyde, I'm sorry" Luke apologized.

Clyde didn't want to stay with Luke any longer as he picks up his lunch and leaves as Luke follows him quietly.

"Clyde, just listen to me for one minute" Luke said.

"Go away Luke" Clyde whimpered a bit.

"Can you at least give me a chance?" Luke begged a bit..

Clyde then uses his powers to make a half eaten pie on the ground move to under Luke's feet as the blonde teenager slips and falls to the ground while Clyde walks away. Bobby was watching the whole thing from a distance as he thinks to himself:

"What the hell is with that idiot lately?"

Luke gets up and looks on at Luke before he hear Bobby mocking him:

"Turning to a little bitch, are we?"

Luke turns to Bobby as the two of them looked on with soft glares; the two friends now at the verge of hatred for one another before Luke scoffed

"Still the same jerk, are we?"

Bobby darkens his glare at Luke before he firmly said; "What the hell is with you? Why are you being such a sucker for that freak?"

"Maybe because I'm starting to see the pain I've done on him...Why can't you?" Luke questioned.

"Do I really look like I give a shit about that freak?" Bobby scoffed at Luke.

"You know Bobby; you're always being a pain in the ass and from all those years up to now, I'm getting sick of it!" Luke sternly sighed and walks away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Luke! We've being friends since elementary school; don't fuck it up now!" Bobby angrily called out.

Luke turns back to Bobby and firmly replies: "If you're really my friend, Bobby; do me a favor and grow up!" and with that alone; Luke left a betrayed friend alone.

* * *

The next day after school, Clyde enters the warehouse to continue his training on his powers as he turns on the camera and got out his notepad as he wrote

"Day two...I have no idea if I will level up my powers like they do on Skyrim but I might as well as practice and hope for the best"

Soon he uses his powers to make one metal beam and said

"OK that's one but what if I can now lift two?"

He then sees another metal beam before using his powers to try and raise it up along with the other one and to his surprise, it actually worked!

Clyde can now lift up two bars with his powers as he cheered:

"Yes! I have done it! I am definitely getting stronger now; soon I can lift up more bars and more heavy things that I can imagine"

Soon he uses his telekinesis to make the bars sword fight each other as Clyde was enjoying his own entertainment.

A week has passed as Clyde continues his self-practices on telekinesis; after school, Clyde leaves for the warehouse as a kid was on a bike, riding by him as he cried

"Hey loser, think quick"

Soon the bully hits Clyde in the head with an empty plastic bottle, causing the telekinetic teenager to shout in pain as he glares at the kid on the bike before repulsively using his powers to make the bike wobble, causing the bully went rolling off his bike to the ground in pain.

"Wear a helmet next time, douche" Clyde mocked while passing by the bully.

As he leaves, he slowly comes to realizes he has gone a bit out of character with himself; he wouldn't use his powers to harm someone but just to annoy or make them jump.

"What is wrong with me lately? It's like my powers are changing the way of who I am; am I really improving or getting worse?" Clyde said to himself.

He leaves for home instead for the day as he opens the door to see Kenny in his usual good for nothing self on the couch as he goes to his room and manages to get the camera out, presses the record button and said

"So um...I...I'm discovering that my powers are maybe trying to make become a new person...but not in a good way...I fear that I'm becoming like my father, only very, very violent and hell, I don't want that to happen...*sighs*...I don't know what's going to happen to me but one thing is for sure; I'm going try and control my emotions with my powers and avoid contact with the bullies as best as I can"

He turns off the camera and hides it in his secret stash, under his bed. Clyde then lies in bed and reads his book to try and ease his concern about his powers making him violent.

Another week went by and Clyde was slowly learning to control his powers with his emotions as he now has more fun and less slip ups with his powers. He sometimes uses his powers for revenge pranks on the bullies; he sometimes feel like he's becoming a bully but then he knew that he only does it to those who mock or bully him.

"When someone bullies me, I use my powers in a harmless way back. That way, it would equal and I wouldn't be angry and sad about it as I was before when they picked on me before I got my powers" Clyde said to the camera.

Clyde was watching Britney giving out posters to vote for her for the school president; he then thinks of a funny joke as he uses his telekinesis to make the posters fly everywhere, freaking out the cheerleader and some of the students.

Clyde happily laughs with the other students as the blond haired girl looks at Clyde and snapped

"What are you laughing at freak?!"

The others then looked at Clyde; knowing the students and Clyde's past reputation, they expect the teenager to give a ridiculous answer as he thinks to himself

"Don't let them get to you Clyde...control your powers"

So far so good, Clyde is just relaxed and controlled as he replied

"I'm looking at someone who won't be the school president if she keeps acting like a spoiled brat"

"You eat shit just like your ugly fucked up mother" The cheerleader snapped.

Clyde glares at Britney as he sways his hand under a bit when suddenly Clyde's powers made the cheerleader trip over on the ground.

The students let out various sounds of alarm to which some of the girls went up to the cheerleader to check up on her while Clyde was in shock to discover a new thing he could do with his power. He could move people and make them feel the impact on Clyde's movement as in he was close to them.

"Unbelievable! My powers have a new motive...It's like a level up power on a video game" Clyde thinks to himself.

The young teenager then leaves for the football area outside as he sits down and thinks about what other motives he could have with his powers; he looks at one of the metal benches that are part of the football area as he asked to himself.

"Is there a chance I could try and maybe crush things within my mind like some heroes from movies do?"

Clyde then decides to give it a try as he focuses on one of the metal benches with his powers and from the moment the teenager expands his arm out and grips his fist, the metal bench begins to crush itself like a ten wreaking balls hitting it at once; Clyde was amazed at this as he lost focus and causes his powers to break the metal bench in half, making the young man fall to the ground from the power break.

"Holy crap!" Clyde gasped.

Clyde looks at his hands and starts to wonder about his own growing strength with his powers.

"If I could control more of my emotions with my powers than I do now, I'm sure I can control my strength within my telekinetic powers" He said to himself.

* * *

As the third week goes on, Clyde was getting stronger on using his powers, now he crush things with the telekinetic grip of his hands and can even control living things to stop them from moving and more.

"Week Three, Day Two...I have learned I can move living things with my mind as well as I can move objects. I am getting stronger each day as I kept practising my power, now I can move cars, motorbikes and I can even crush things. Pretty soon I can use these powers to start a new life and get the heck of this dump with my mother" Clyde wrote on his notepad.

Clyde then looks at a metal door on the ground as he then lifts it up as he then slowly grips his fist at it as the metal door starts to crush apart by itself like paper being scrunched.

Soon he uses his powers to throw it like a paper ball as it hits the wall, leaving a big mark on it.

"Oops! I guess I overdone that" Clyde chuckled before he heads off home.

The next day, Clyde practices his powers more on ants due to learning that he can move people within the mind; he makes the ants go around him in a circle with his telekinetic powers as he gets his camera and records while saying

"You see this? I am making them all circling me like an army. It's un-freaking-believable! It's like I am the master and they're my soldiers"

He gets up and breaks the telekinetic connection with the ants and they all crawled away back into their ant hole; From day one inside the house from where the young man is at now, Clyde was now in complete control of his telekinetic powers and can do anything as he pleases.

"I feel like I am now one of the most powerful beings in the world; I can move things within my mind, I can crush things easily and I can stand up to anyone who bullies me...hopefully including my dad, if he attacks me again and he will, I will use my powers to stop him... and that includes Bobby and his gang...Self defense is not a crime...I am powerful now; they cannot stop me from achieving my dreams and being myself" Clyde proudly wrote on his notepad.

He then looks at everything on the ground, expands his arms up as his powers makes everything on the ground in the factory go up in the air as Clyde makes the floating objects spin around him. Clyde was laughing gleefully as he feels like a whole new teenager and a very powerful one too.

He then stops as the objects fall down to the ground but notices that the camera is destroyed, thanks to Clyde making the objects spinning, making the camera smash into hard things and breaking it.

"Oh no, I destroyed the camera...*sighs*...Oh well...On the bright side, No one can see what I've being doing on the camera" said Clyde.

The teenager then leaves the factory for the last time as he was feeling joyful that his life has change for good a bit. He knew things have to change if he wants a good life and first thing he had to do was to find a way to overcome his abusive father.

As soon as he enters the house and heads for the room, he heard a voice saying

"Stop right there boy..."

He looks back to see Kenny, still in his horrible self as always but Clyde was ready this time, he's not going to let Kenny do anything.

"What do you want?" Clyde asked.

"Where the hell have you being boy?" Kenny demanded.

"Just out town" Clyde replied.

Don't bullshit me, you idiot; It's Saturday and it's not school time...What the hell are you doing?" Kenny grumbled.

"N-No where" Clyde softly replied.

"Alright; You know what? You're lying. You're up to something and you can't hide it. You think you can just sneak? Hmm? Sneaking; Sneaking around my house smiling? I'm on to your shit" Kenny growled.

"You can't treat me like this forever Kenny...sooner or later, I will leave this place with mom" Clyde bravely spoke out as he concealed his powers from Kenny for now

"Get in your fucking room and stay there you little shit or I'll fucking throw you in that cellar for the night" The older man growled as he's not in the mood to attack the son.

When Clyde left for his room, Kenny slammed the door and locks it shut; later on, Clyde decided to uses his powers to switch the locks for the other side so now Clyde can lock Kenny out from his room rather than Kenny locking Clyde in his room. He then shuts the door and locks it and heads for his bed and said to himself

"So far...so good...I'm going to change my entire life and nobody not even Bobby or Kenny will ever stop me again"

He looks outside and sees Kenny's car and with a grip of his hands, he got the petrol out of the car slowly while smirking in delight.

"Now you have to walk your ass to the liquor store Kenny" Clyde laughed.

He then reads his books from the library and relaxes for the whole day.

* * *

 **Time has passed and Clyde is getting stronger but at the same time, it's slowly changing him to someone different**

 **Getting fed up with Kenny; Will Clyde turn the tables on him**

 **What about Bobby and the boys in detention with Mr Tyler?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Drama at Detention

**Chapter 12: Drama at Detention**

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym room, Bobby and the boys are doing their last detention with Mr Tyler. The boys were tired and in little agony from the physical exercises they had to do; to which Mr Tyler is expecting that with the boys.

"Alright boys; now give me twenty push ups right now!" Mr Tyler commanded.

The boy groaned and yet obeyed before they lie on the ground and started doing push ups while Mr Tyler chanted:

"1...2...3...4...5...6...Arms straight, Mister Brannigan...7...8...9...10..."

Bobby has had enough of this as he couldn't take the detentions anymore; his hated for Clyde kept growing each day as he kept thinking of a plan to get his revenge.

"That fucking little shit is going to pay for all of this! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born once this detention is over" Bobby growled.

"Just let it go Bobby" Luke groaned.

Bobby then glares at the blond haired teenager and snapped

"Like fuck I will"

Suddenly Mr Tyler blows his whistle before the boys all got up in a line before the gym teacher said:

"Well, well...Looks like you boys made it all the way through your three weeks detention; I hope _most_ of you realized your mistakes and are taken back from what you've done because deep down to me, you all deserved this"

"Bullshit" Bobby cussed under his breath.

Mr Tyler quickens his strict gaze at Bobby and said: "Something on your mind, Mister Douglas?"

Bobby didn't look at Mr Tyler and remanded silent for the time being as the gym teacher nodded and added: "I thought so"

He soon paces around the boys, continuing on:

"Like I said, you boys deserved this because you know that what you did was a very nasty stunt you all pulled on your own classmate; Now normally I let you all go now since you completed your detention but the principal wanted me to keep you boys in here for one more thing"

The boys rambled to one another in confusion as Aaron groaned out: "What now; another week's detention?!"

"Calm yourself, Mister Harris! It's nothing like that" Mr Tyler firmly said before he looks at the boys and continues:

"Now before you all leave; you have to prove yourselves that you've all learned your lesson to both me and the principal"

The males in the class looked on at Mr Tyler in confusion to which the older man add: "In a few moments the girls in your class along with the principal and Clyde Henderson are going to come here with you; then this is what is going to happen, you boys are going to apologize to Clyde Henderson"

"Wait, what?" Bobby asked in a bit of bewilderment.

"You heard me! You are _all_ going to apologize to Clyde in front of the entire class with me and the Principal" Mr Tyler strictly repeated.

"And if we don't, _sir_?" Bobby sternly asked.

The gym teacher walks in front of Bobby and replied: "Are you really that keen to found out, Mister Douglas, hmm?"

Soon he started to head out before he concluded with: "Alright boys, I'm off to get the class as well as the principal and Clyde Henderson; don't even think about bolting off from this as I do have the school security to man the doors outside, Understand?"

"Yes Mr Tyler" The boys answered in union.

As soon as Mr Tyler leaves, Bobby soon growled out: "That fucking cock-sucker Henderson! This is all his fault!"

"He just loves to torture us, that faggot" Aaron agreed with Bobby.

"For god sake, Will you both just shut the fuck up for once?! Nobody cares what you guys really think at this point" Luke angrily exclaimed as he was getting real tired of Bobby and Aaron's childish and selfish accusations and attitude with Clyde Henderson.

The boys looked on at Luke before Bobby angrily goes up to the blond haired teenager and snaps at him: "Why are you sticking up to that loser?!"

"Look you guys may not really see the pain we've all caused on Clyde but I finally do! I mean, come on guys, Mr Tyler and even the Principal does have a point; we did a very nasty thing back there and we deserved to be punished for this" Luke angrily replied.

"Bullshit! It was just a tiny hole and besides, it wasn't going to kill that whiny little bitch anyway!" Bobby argued.

"You're missing the point here, you pushed him in that hole, you threaten to beaten him up in front of us if he didn't do as you say and when you said you would get him out, you just left him there, mocking him with the others when you know he was scared and in trouble...and this is all because Clyde accidentally hit you in the face with a soccer ball" Luke argued back before he looks at the guys and adds:

"I mean, really; what has Clyde _ever_ really done to any of us to make us do that to him?"

"I told you, no one fucks with me and gets away" Bobby sternly reminded Luke.

"I should have seen this clearly but now that I do, I can say without regret that you are the most horrible person I've ever met in my life; you are so rude to everyone, you beats up innocent people like Clyde, you treats his girlfriend like shit and most of all, I can finally see now that you have no remorse or pity on anyone but yourself" Luke ranted at Bobby.

"No shit Sherlock" Bobby mocked Luke.

"My sister was right about you; not only you are immature, you're very selfish and cruel"

"Well, look who's talking! You hated Clyde as well and you pushed him around so don't you go all high and mighty on us" Aaron scoffed and shoves Luke away.

"Exactly so what makes you think you're better than any of us? Huh?" Bobby angrily questioned.

Luke remand silent before he looks at the boys then Bobby and said "Yes it's true that I used to push Clyde around and treated him like crap with you guys but you know what; I finally realized how Clyde felt during that day and all this time in detention and it felt awful"

"The detentions were awful which to me feels like how Clyde felt with us, hurting him every day...I feel bad for what I did to Clyde, that's one thing I won't regret saying" Luke confessed.

Bobby just spitefully chuckled at Luke and said: "You? Sorry? Bullshit! You are only sorry because you don't want to be in that detention with Tyler"

"Oh and I suppose _you_ do" Luke sarcastically asked

"Hell no I don't but that's not the point here; you think you can fool everyone here but you can't fool me! You don't give a shit about Clyde; all you care about is staying out of trouble and not repeating the team and everyone knows that" Bobby spitefully replied.

Luke was about to say something to Bobby but was suddenly interrupted when Mr Tyler returns with the females of Clyde's class as well as the principal who has Clyde by her side. As soon as the girls sit down on the bleachers, Principal Lowell has Clyde sat on a chair and stays by his side as she said:

"OK boys, do you all have something you wish to say to Clyde?"

"It's OK, Mrs Lowell, we don't have to do this" Clyde softly said.

Principal Lowell gently hushes Clyde and whispered "Don't worry Clyde; we have to do this anyway otherwise it'll be all for nothing"

"Clyde, they hurt you and they face their punishment, now they must prove to you that they're guilty for what they did to you" said Mr Tyler.

Soon the principal looks up at the boys and called out "Now who is going first and don't even try to lie your apology out; I can really tell who's being honest and who's not so don't even test me boys"

"Someone come forward first quick or I'll pick one of you out" Mr Tyler also called out.

It was a silent moment for the next few seconds until Luke makes his way forward to Clyde, much to Bobby's disgust and bewilderment; Luke soon stops at front of Clyde and said

"Clyde, I'm really sorry for what happened that day and I hope there's any way I can make it up for you"

Clyde looks up at Luke for the first time as he thinks that maybe Luke is telling the truth that he wants to change his ways and maybe get to know Clyde sometime.

"Thank you Luke, you may take a seat" Principal Lowell said with a smile of approval to Luke.

Stephanie sees her brother coming to sit next to her before she puts an arm around his shoulder and happily said "I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks" Luke whispered with a smile.

Eventually the boys including Fred and Carlos apologizes to Clyde for what they did during that incident with the hole that day; before long it was only Bobby and Aaron left to which the others waited for them to come forward with no avail.

"Alright; you two come forward, now" The Principal ordered.

Bobby and Aaron firmly and slowly makes their way to the others as Clyde looks down nervously before the principal adds: "Do you both have something to say to Clyde?"

They didn't say anything but looked away to which Mr Tyler barked a bit: "Boys"

"It's OK sir" Clyde whispered to Lee to calm him down.

"We're still waiting you two" The Principal reminded them.

Bobby did not want to apologies, least not to out of all the people he hated the most and he felt like he did nothing that bad to deserve this as his grandfather once told him a lesson when he was a child.

* * *

" _B-But why not? I said I was sorry for arguing with mama" A young Bobby whimpered in front of his wheel chaired grandfather._

" _Never apologies to things you don't want to apologies to; you wanted to go to the park then tell that woman to take you there! Don't let her give you that sentimental crap! You gotta be tough on people like her, you gotta show people who is boss around your life otherwise you'll end up like one of those queers" The deluded grandfather spatted._

" _Gregory; enough!" Bobby's mother snapped at the elderly man before she turns to her son and said:_

" _Mommy is busy but I promise we'll go to the park tomorrow, OK?"_

" _OK mama" Seven year old Bobby nodded._

" _No, no, no! Don't say OK boy! You're gonna be the man in this house someday and you better start showing it" Gregory snapped._

" _I'm warning you Gregory, keep going like that and you'll end up in a home when my husband returns from the army" Bobby's mother angrily warned._

" _Don't threaten like that, bitch! Back in my day, the man was the boss in this house and he lay the rules in his family and since my son is out there for the time being, I'm in charge and I say to you that you are raising my grandson to be a total fag" Gregory ranted._

" _Yeah well, this isn't your era anymore Gregory; I am in charge in this family for now and I will not allow you to spew your past nonsense on my son" Bobby's mother argued._

" _Someday he'll be thanking me when he's older then he'll have some fine females to do as he please! Now get me a beer, woman! Chop, chop!" Gregory spat at the mother._

 _Bobby's mother, infuriated by Gregory, grabs the elder's cup of water and splashes on his face before she hisses: "Get it yourself; pig!"_

 _The mother soon escorts Bobby away while Gregory screams out abuse on the young lady._

* * *

"Bobby!"

The bully looks up as the principal strictly said "If either of you don't apologize to Clyde, you'll facing more consequences for this"

Bobby looks at Clyde who was nervously looking at the bully before he said:

"Bobby...I know we never got along and you always hurt me for stupid reasons but there is more to me than you think I am"

"Oh really? Well at least we all know you're not going to live well in the future with the way you are" Bobby scoffed which made Aaron chuckled.

"Bobby!" Mr Tyler angrily started.

"No, it's OK..." Clyde halted Mr Tyler before he walks up to Bobby sadly and vented out:

"You think that pushing people around, bossing them and hurting them makes you strong and powerful? It doesn't; it just makes you weak because deep down you know you're afraid...afraid of being the weak one, feeling powerless, hopeless...This is how I feel every day when you guys push me, beat me, bully me within everything you throw at me!"

"I tried to be nice to you all but you never accepted me; no matter what I do! You know the sad thing about this Bobby; you'll never live a good life if you're going to act like this forever and you will never know the true idea of friendship and love...I never felt it too but I bet it's so wonderful to have those feelings and people who like you for just you to be there by your side."

"But I sadly think by the time you realize this, it'll already be too late for you I'm sad to say; You are not so prideful or tough and mighty as you claim to be...You're just like me; weak and all alone...and I feel so sorry for you"

Everyone stood silent for a minute or two as Clyde looks on at Bobby who still as ignorant and hopeless and was unmoved by Clyde's speech as he reckons that Clyde was just insulting him about his pride and image.

"Oh really? Me? Weak?!" Bobby sternly questioned.

"...Yes..." Clyde nodded, expecting the worst to come.

Bobby looks on at the teachers who were strictly looking at him, making sure that he does not do anything that will worsen his situation; he leans over to Clyde a bit and harshly whispered to him:

"You may think I'm weak but at least I didn't caused my sister's death, _murderer_ "

Clyde looks on at Bobby angrily; he is never going to change! That ignorant selfish teenager! Boy, would it be better off if he was out of this school and into a boot camp for a long, long time.

Suddenly the huge anger from Clyde on Bobby made his telekinetic powers go off as Bobby's pants soon mysteriously yet _**forcefully**_ were pulled down to his feet

Bobby let out an exclaim of fright as the students begin to laugh at Bobby before the principal sighed "Pull your pants, mister Douglas"

"I-I'm trying" Bobby stuttered.

Aaron tried to help him up but Bobby soon loses his grip while panicking to get his pants up and falls down on top of Aaron; the students laughed out loud at this spectacle before Mr Tyler silent them down.

Bobby got his pants up before noticing Clyde laughing a bit which made him believe that Clyde was the one who did this to him to humiliated him; while it was true that Clyde did made the pants go down on Bobby, the others were obvious to see that the pants fall down on itself from loose belt or even just a slight mishap.

But that didn't stop Bobby from angrily heading to Clyde and punches him hard in the face, yelling: "You think you can make fun of me like that, asshole?!"

"Mister Douglas!" The Principal exclaimed furiously as she got in front of Bobby and added:

"Clyde had nothing to do with what just happened! Now I want you both to apologize to Clyde for what you did and you better do it now or else"

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you this; I'm not going to apologize to that fucking sister killer because he was being such a cry baby over nothing that day!" Bobby viciously replied which made some of the students gasped out in appalling shock including Stephanie and Luke.

Mr Tyler deepens his stern glare at Bobby before the Principal angrily exclaimed.

"You know what?! I've had it with you Bobby Douglas! I've put up with your disgusting behavior for too long but _THIS_ is the last straw!"

"And what are you going to do about it then, huh? Expel me? Well go right ahead! I'll be finally free from this dump; I didn't even want to go to this stupid school"

"This was suppose to help you get a better chance of a future here but you don't care" Mr Tyler sternly pointed out.

"Who cares?! I don't need this shit hole so why not just expel me now, you bitch" Bobby dared.

"No...I'm not going to expel you, I'm going to transfer you to a more stricter school for troubled boys like you and make you repeat the whole year there" said the Principal.

"What?!" Bobby angrily exclaimed.

"You heard me; you are going to repeat every class next year in another school which will set you right and trust me by the end of all this, you'll be regret for everything you've ever done" The Principal replied.

Bobby furiously goes to the principal and growled "You can't do that to me!"

"I can and I really will, you just sealed your fate" The Principal replied.

Bobby has had enough of being the student in the school, now he wants to break free from his school chains and be free to empower those he hates, starting with Clyde.

"You know what, Screw you! I'm out of here forever" Bobby hissed before he turns to Clyde and snapped:

"Now that I'm free from this dump; I'm going to make you pay for starting this whole shit with me, sister killer!"

Aaron grabs Clyde who yelps in alarm while the other students got out in uncomfortable tension.

"Don't you dare!" Mr Tyler warned as he was this close to intervene with Bobby.

"Bobby, Aaron, stand down!" The Principal yelled out.

"And who's gonna make me?" Bobby spitefully spatted as he makes his way to a frightened Clyde.

Bobby was about to hit Clyde when Mr Tyler grabs Bobby and shockingly to the others, The gym teacher slammed Bobby against the wall with a loud wham, causing the teenager to let out a painful yell.

"Lee, what are you doing?!" The principal gasped in alarm.

"God damn it! You asshole! You fucking asshole!" Bobby cried in pain.

"One more word out of you and I will break you to the ground! Do you understand me?!" Mr Tyler bellowed in hatred.

"Lee, stop it!" The Principal angrily yelled out at Mr Tyler

"Leave him alone, you bastard" Aaron yelled as he charges at Mr Tyler.

Mr Tyler drops Bobby before grabbing Aaron's hand and twists them before he shoves Aaron to Bobby, knocking them both to the ground.

"Lee! That's fair enough!" The Principal snapped at the gym teacher.

Lee soon realizes that he went too far on this and softly said "I...I'm so sorry"

"Wait in my office...please" Principal Lowell firmly replied.

"Yes ma'am" Lee nodded and left the gym.

Clyde soon rushes out before the principal could stop him from leaving when she sees the classroom and said

"Alright, all of you; go home now"

Everybody minus the Principal and the school security left before Bobby desperately cried:

"This bastard can't get away with this if we all stick together! Fred?! Carlos?! Come on guys, we can beat this son of a bitch!"

Bobby then looks at Luke before he cried out: "Come on Luke! Help me out! Don't leave me like this, man!"

The blond haired teenager didn't turn back to Bobby when he stopped; instead he softly yet angrily replies with:

"Forget it Bobby...it's over...Not everything in this world is all about you"

And with that, Luke left the gym just as the principal said to the school security guards

"Lock Mister Douglas in the study room until further notice"

"If you're kicking him out then you'll have to kick me out too, bitch" Aaron hissed before he spat at the woman, defending his best friend.

The Principal has had enough of this as she sternly sighed "Don't forget Mister Harris"

The school security grabbed the two boys and dragged them away as Bobby looks at the principal madly and snarls:

"This isn't over; this isn't over by a long shot! You will all be fucking sorry! Mark my words!"

The guards took the two boys out as Principal Lowell, in stress, exhales out softly before leaving to her office.

* * *

 **Well that didn't end well for Bobby and Aaron**

 **So what will happen to them now?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Tension

**Chapter 13: Tension**

* * *

As soon as Principal Lowell reaches her office, Mr Tyler was already there as he knew the principal is greatly upset about the incident with him, Bobby and Aaron.

"I'm not pleased with you Mr Tyler" The principal firmly started.

"I realize I made a big mistake" Lee nodded with guilt.

"A mistake?! Lee, you've just attacked two students back there! That's not just a big mistake; that was assault back there" The Principal sternly snapped.

"They were going to beat up Clyde back there; what the hell were we suppose to do, let them hurt him again?!" Lee argued.

"I understand that but in case if you forgotten, we had security nearby at the gym to solve problems like that" The Principal pointed out.

Lee just sighed softly before Principal Lowell added: "Lee, do you have any idea how badly this is going to affect not just your job but yourself as well?"

"I understand that...I'm not proud of what I've done, OK?" Lee shamefully replied.

Principal Lowell looks over to see Clyde Henderson sitting in the room next door of the principal's office; she is aware that Clyde might be listening to this but she cannot change the subject at the moment.

"Lee; do you know why I gave you this job since the day you were...you know..." Principal Lowell began.

"Why?" The gym teacher asked.

"Because I believe that deep down you changed for the better and I wanted to give you a new start, considering what happened years ago...I don't want you to make the same mistake you committed back at when you were a student here" Principal Lowell explained.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Lowell, I never meant to hurt Bobby or Aaron that way; it's just I'm so tired of their ways and how they're tormenting poor Clyde over there; it's just not fair on him" said Mr Tyler.

"I understand that Lee but there are more ways in handling situations like that instead of losing your temper and attacking the students" Principal Lowell firmly pointed out.

"Do you...well...do you want to pack my things and leave then?" Mr Tyler shamefully questioned.

"...No, Mr Tyler" Principal Lowell shook her head before she got out from her chair and adds:

"I'll leave you with a warning; hurt any student like that again and I will have you out of the building or you may end up facing time in jail if it is worse than what you've done today"

"Of course, ma'am" Mr Tyler understandingly replied.

"Good; now I want you to go to the study room and apologize to the boys for what you've done" Principal Lowell ordered.

"You know they won't accept my apology" Mr Tyler pointed out.

"If they won't accept it then don't bother talking to them any further" Principal Lowell replied.

"Yes ma'am" Mr Tyler nodded and left the office.

Later on Mrs Douglas, Bobby's mother, arrived at the principal's office with Bobby as they were discussing about today's events.

"...and I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do for your son at this point" Principal Lowell concluded for Mrs Douglas.

"I understand, although I am entirely disgusted on how your gym teacher attacked my son...however; since he has apologize to my son and myself as he is also willing to make up for the incident, I'm prepared to forgive him but you better make sure he does nothing like that ever again or I will have to step up to the police on this" Mrs Douglas firmly warned.

"I can assure you; it won't happen on anyone else again with Mr Tyler" The Principal reassured.

"And yet I'm the one getting the punishment here..." Bobby mumbled.

"You keep quiet, Bobby" Mrs Douglas sternly hushed his son.

"Your son refuses to accept the fact that he has mostly done a very nasty thing to his classmate while rallying up with the other boys then refuses to apologize to him after detention session ended and spew out disgusting abuse on him before attempting to attack him" The Principal explained while looking at Bobby with great disapproval.

"If only his father was here...he never had much of a father figure when my husband left for the army every year before he died and if you knew my father in law...you would understand what I've put up with" Mrs Douglas sadly explained.

"I understand Mrs Douglas; you are not to blame for this, your son just...chose the wrong path" The Principal kindly nodded.

"This is bullshit" Bobby hissed under his breath.

"Enough Bobby" Mrs Douglas scolded.

"No! This is bullshit! I've done nothing wrong! All I did was push a cry baby down a small hole! It's not like I killed him or anything" Bobby cried in anguish.

"You just don't get it, Mister Douglas; You could have seriously hurt Clyde Henderson when you pushed him and then you threaten to beat him up in front of the class if he didn't do anything you say and then you rally up the boys to humiliate him when he was crying for help!" Principal Lowell angrily told Bobby off.

"You did a very horrible thing, Bobby and you know it; you just don't want to accept it and want us to believe you're the innocent one" Mrs Douglas angrily pointed out.

Bobby stay silent before Principal Lowell said:

"I'm afraid your son cannot continue be teach here at this school...Bobby Douglas is hereby expelled from Diego State Senior High"

Mrs Douglas sighs in great disappointment before the principal sadly adds: "I'm very sorry, Mrs Douglas but we have no choice; he's not suitable to be here anymore"

"I understand and I'm sorry for all the trouble he's caused" Mrs Douglas apologized.

"Now I recommended your son gets transfer into this school not far from Diegoville where they deal with troubled teenagers like your son and help him develop a new chance of life for them" The Principal suggested as she hands a flyer and registration forms for a stricter school for Bobby.

"Thank you; I'll look up to it" Mrs Douglas thanked.

"Forget it; I am not going to another shit hole like this one" Bobby angrily refused.

"Oh yes you are and right now you are grounded for a month" Mrs Douglas angrily snapped.

"What?! I'm not a child anymore, mother" Bobby argued.

"Well until you stop acting like one and start acting like a grown man, you can get used to remand in our house every night, no hanging out with your friends or going out late at night" Mrs Douglas firmly lays down the law on her son.

"Screw you both" Bobby snapped and angrily storms out.

"Bobby! Get back here this instant!" Mrs Douglas yelled out.

Aaron saw Bobby leaving as he follows him before the principal called out:

"You stay right where you are, Mister Harris; I'm not done with you yet"

"If my bro is leaving this dump then I am too" Aaron snapped before he flips off the teacher and mocked "Bros before hoes, bitch"

The duo soon walks out of the school to which Mrs Douglas sadly sighs, feeling hopeless as the Principal walks over to her and said "I'm really sorry; do you want something to drink or eat to ease you for a while?"

"That'll be fine...Thank you" Mrs Douglas softly thanked.

Clyde, who was in the other room, watches the women leaving the office as he looks down and said "I really feel bad for Mrs Douglas but at least Bobby won't give me anymore grief...hopefully"

* * *

" _Wow, you really do know every memory of Clyde Henderson do you?" Enya interestingly asked._

" _Sadly yes" The patient sighed,_

" _So if you know Clyde's memories, how do you know about Bobby's past when Clyde never met him as a child?" Enya questioned._

" _Well yeah...it's hard to explain how he did that to me but if you let me continue on with this then you might get the idea" The patient replied a bit coldly._

" _My apologizes, continue on" Enya apologized._

" _Anyway,,," The patient continued on._

* * *

The next day Luke was sitting on his bed with his laptop typing his homework but he just couldn't type on anything; then again he hasn't done anything recently because of what he's done to Clyde as well as the dramatic scenario at the gym yesterday.

Although it was not entirely his fault, he still feels guilty for not stopping Bobby from keeping Clyde trapped in that hole ever since those weeks ago.

"What can I do? How can I show Clyde how sorry I am for all the crap I gave him?" Luke asked himself.

Stephanie passes by the hallway when she sees her older brother looking down before she knocks on the door, causing the male teenager to turn around and sees his sister at the door.

"Hey" She softly greeted.

"Hey" Luke softly greeted back.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Just...doing my homework" Luke cleared his throat.

"Hmmm...Well I'm sure the teacher will give you an A for this" Stephanie joked while looking at the laptop screen.

"Yeah ha ha (!) Very funny (!)" Luke sighed.

Stephanie sits on Luke's bed and said "Luke, are you still feeling bad for what happened with Clyde?"

"What do you think?" Luke dryly asked.

Stephanie just scoffed but soon asked:

"Look, if you feel bad for Clyde, Why the hell do you hang out with those losers?"

"I don't anymore! I never want to speak or see Bobby ever again" Luke answered

"Well you won't now considering Bobby and Aaron got expelled yesterday" Stephanie replied.

"Yeah I heard" Luke nodded.

"So...do you have a date for the prom yet?" Stephanie asked, changing the subject.

"Um...Not yet but I'll ask one of the girls out in class" Luke answered before he asked Stephanie: "How about you?"

"Not yet for me too but I'm sure I'll find someone" Stephanie replied.

All of a sudden from that moment, Luke had an idea on how to make up for all the things he's done for Clyde and maybe help him out with his school life.

"Well I'll leave you to your studies then" Stephanie said and patted Luke on the shoulder and was about to leave when Luke called out

"Wait!"

Stephanie Montez turns back as Luke added

"I got an idea that could make Clyde happy as an apology and an act of kindness for him"

"OK then, let's hear it Luke" Stephanie interestingly said

"Stephanie...this idea involves you" Luke points out to his sister.

"Umm...OK, what do you want me to do?" Stephanie slowly nodded in confusion.

"Stephanie...If you don't have a prom date then how about you ask Clyde to be your prom date for the senior prom" Luke replied.

Stephanie looks at his brother with widen eyes as she was surprised that her own brother is suggesting her to ask Clyde to go to the prom with her; granted she likes him and wouldn't be a bad suggest but something doesn't seem right about this with her brother asking about this.

"Luke...Are you joking right now?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie I'm serious" said Luke.

"So am I Luke! I mean are you honestly serious about this? Are you really asking me to take Clyde to the prom?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm not asking; I'm just suggesting to you that Clyde may be perfect for you to take to prom as your date" Luke explained.

"Luke...*sighs*...I don't mind your idea but seriously you can't just suggest someone to ask another person to go to the prom; it just feels like you're forcing me to doing this for some reason" Stephanie replied.

"I'm not forcing you Stephanie! I'm suggesting my idea to you; Besides I thought you like Clyde" Luke explained.

"I do; don't get me wrong, he's a very nice person to be with but...I don't want him to think it's just a prank" said Stephanie.

"It's not" Luke assured.

"Are you sure this isn't a prank as you normally did with Clyde in the past as revenge for Bobby?" Stephanie suspiciously questioned.

"No! It's not a prank and I don't want to do anything involving that bastard ever again" Luke truthfully answered.

"I see..." Stephanie nodded.

"All I asked is that you think about it and if you don't want to do it then I won't force you" Luke explained to his sister.

Stephanie looks at her brother for a while until she sighed

"I'll think about it"

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'll think about it but I will choose if I want to do this" Stephanie replied.

"OK, OK! I'll let you decide" Luke nodded.

"Thank you" Stephanie thanked.

* * *

Another day later in the evening, Luke and Stephanie were at the Bowling Alley with their parents having a good time playing bowling.

Victoria then looks at Luke and said "Luke, I forgot to get my phone out of the car, can you get it for me please?"

"Sure thing mom" Luke nodded as he was handed the car keys by Victoria.

"I'll be back" He added.

"Don't take too long or I'll get you fouls" Stephanie teased.

"Yeah, yeah" Luke chuckled.

Luke begins to head outside when he saw Bobby waiting outside for him with Jade near the entrance of the bowling alley. Luke knew Bobby was deeply aggravated for what happened two days ago but Luke was no afraid to stand up to his ex-friend.

"...What do you want Bobby?" Luke sighed.

"I got a few bones to pick with you, Luke" Bobby furiously started.

"Oh really and what's that?" Luke sternly questioned.

"Oh where do I begin (?) First you had to a suck up for that bitch Henderson to get out of detention, second, you ditch me for him and third, you didn't back me up when I wanted help to prevent that bitch from getting me expelled" Bobby angrily explained.

"But I thought you wanted to be out of that school" Luke points out.

"I do but not out of humiliation and having my big party cancelled; now I look like a fucking loser to the guys at that school" Bobby snapped.

"So your mother cancelled your after party hmm? Why am I not surprised?" Luke sarcastically asked

"Our prom night is ruined now because of that bitch" Jade whined.

"Shut up you slut, the boys are talking" Bobby sighed.

"Will you stop treating her like that? No matter most of Diegoville hates you Bobby; you're just like your grandfather as you keep mentioning him to me, he was a sexist, abusive ignorant shit head like you are" Luke snapped.

Bobby grabs Luke and pins him to his car as he growled

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I am, you're sounding like that sister killer"

"What if I am?" Luke hissed.

"After all we've being through, why are you acting so different about this?!" Bobby asked angrily.

"You know we did a fucking nasty thing to Clyde and we deserved our punishment" Luke replied.

"Bullshit!" Bobby yelled "It was just a fucking joke! That bitch Henderson just had to ruin the fun and can't take a fucking joke, so he goes to that faggot gym teacher and suck his cock to get us in trouble"

"A joke?! We hurt him Bobby, he could have died down there! Why are you making excuses for stupid reasons when you know what we did was wrong" Luke angrily snapped.

"Oh come on Luke, you don't care about him like my Bobby does; Just admit it instead of denying it" Jade scoffed.

"He may look different and had a bad reputation about his past but that's no reason to destroy his life because of it" Luke replied.

Bobby was quiet as he couldn't believe his friend was against him as Luke then added

"Then again, you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself...You just wanted to leave the way you wanted to, like a boss right? But then you have to make a wrong move and you just have to get expel like a pussy...Well that's your fault Bobby, not Clyde...So do the world a favor and grow the fuck up and stay the hell away from me"

Luke was about to leave when Bobby grabs him again and hissed

"Listen here you piece of shit, what I did to Clyde, I can do the same to you; No one fucks with me and gets away with it"

"Hey asshole!"

Soon Bobby then turns to see Stephanie as she punched Bobby in the face, making the bully releasing Luke from his grip.

"You mess with Clyde and my brother, you mess with me" Stephanie warned/.

"God damn it" Bobby angrily hissed as he rubs his face in anger

"Bobby, you OK?" Jade asked in concern and helps Bobby up.

"Get away from me you whore!" Bobby hissed as he slapped Jade down angrily.

"Leave her alone" Stephanie warned as she was ready to punch Bobby again.

"Back off ginger, leave my Bobby alone" Jade defended her man.

"Why do you defend him? He doesn't care about you; he just wants you as a toy he can play around you...He's using you" Stephanie sadly explained him.

Jade didn't want to believe as she loves Bobby more than anything as she whimpers firmly: "N-No! You're wrong! He loves me, I know he does...He's just going through rough times"

"You don't know what he's really like, Jade, believe me; He uses girls, you're not the first girl who was being used by him as a sex toy" Stephanie tried to reason with Jade.

"What does he see in you that he doesn't with me? He always teases me that you're going to be his prom date? Why are you so special? Did you suck his dick?" Jade angrily asked.

"No" Stephanie shook her head in disgust.

"You stay away from my Bobby, he's my boyfriend! Do you hear me?!" Jade cried.

"Shut up you! Just shut up and wait by the car" Bobby hissed at Jade.

"Y-Yes darling" Jade stuttered and walks off.

"You really think I would go to the prom with you or even fall for you?" Stephanie sternly questioned.

"I'm in love with you Stephanie; I've fallen for you since the start of junior high... you're the hottest babe I've ever met! Sure I dated a few tramps here and there but you...you're the girl of my dreams, your brother did promise me that I would be yours" Bobby confessed.

Stephanie looked at her brother in disgust before Luke protested: "That was before I saw the real you"

"Every girl wants me Stephanie and I bet you do too...I may not be at your liking but I can be the guy of your dreams" Bobby said.

"I rather date Clyde Henderson than date you" Stephanie scoffed.

"Why do you wanna waste your time with a bitch when you can have a real man right here! You may not say no now but if you get to know me better, I could show you how much I can make you very happy" Bobby flirted.

"Let's get one thing straight Bobby...I don't care if you have a thing for so long but I will never ever fall in love or even dare have a fling with a pig like you...You and I will never be together, not now, not ever" Stephanie angrily told off the other teenager.

Bobby stood there, heartbroken and betrayed; heartbroken by the girl of his dreams and betrayed by the friend he knew for so long, sadly still ignorant to accept his own faults for these consequences alone.

"One more thing if you ever hurt Clyde again, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life as a vegetable" Stephanie threatened.

She and Luke were about to leave but Bobby wasn't giving up without a fight as he grabbed Stephanie and growled: "Listen here you-!"

Stephanie suddenly grabbed a pepper stray out of her bag and sprays it at Bobby's eyes making the teenager howl out in pain before falling down to the ground, withering in agony.

Luke looks at Stephanie and said

"Nice one"

"Thanks" Stephanie thanked before the twins walked back inside; leaving Jade to rush by her agonized howling boyfriend's side on the ground.

Later on when the Montezs return home, Stephanie lies on her bed for a while as she kept wondering wherever if she should ask Clyde to the prom; sure it could bring discomfort and cruel humor around some of the other students but she honestly does not care about that. She then smiles at the thought of making Clyde happy by taking her to the prom and it was that moment forward that she decides to ask Clyde to go to the prom with her.

"Then it's settled...I'll ask Clyde to go to the prom with me" She said to herself with confidence.

She then listens to her music while reading a magazine about dresses that she's looking for to wear for the prom.

* * *

 **Bobby and Aaron are expelled**

 **Bobby and Luke has a row with each other but Stephanie stopped Bobby from harming his brother**

 **But will this be the last we see of Bobby or Aaron?**

 **Luke suggested Stephanie to ask Clyde to the prom an act of kindness and hoping to make Clyde happy**

 **After a while of thinking, Stephanie has decided to ask Clyde out to the prom to make him happy**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Asking and Encouraging

**Chapter 14: Asking and Encouraging**

* * *

The next day in Diego State Senior High, Clyde was in the library reading more of telekinesis from fiction to non-fiction books about the abilities related to his telekinetic powers. Stephanie Montez soon enters the library and sees Clyde sitting on one of the study tables as she then takes the chance to ask him out to the senior prom.

She walks up to the male teenager and said "Hey Clyde"

Clyde quickly looks up yet quietly sighs in relief a bit when he saw Stephanie in front of him.

"Hey Stephanie, how are you?" He timidly asked.

"Good" She softly replied.

Stephanie then looks at the books Clyde was reading and asked "What are you reading there?"

"Nothing; just stories" Clyde replied as he didn't want Stephanie to know what he was studying on.

"Cool" The female teenager nodded.

Clyde looks at her curiously as he asked "May I help you with something?"

"Well...I just came here because I want to ask you something, if you don't mind" Stephanie replied.

"What's that?" Clyde questioned.

"You know the prom is at the end of next month right?" Stephanie began.

"Of course; what about that?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"It's just I want to ask that if you don't have a date for prom, do you want to be my prom date for senior prom?" Stephanie answered with a question.

Clyde looks at the teenage girl in alarm as he timidly questions: "I...I beg your pardon?"

"Would you like to be my date for the prom at the end of next month ?" Stephanie asked.

Clyde was surprised that someone like Stephanie is actually asking Clyde to be her date for the prom; for a moment, he felt happy and cheerful but then worries about wherever it was a trick by Luke who he has yet to know that he wasn't part of Bobby or his gang anymore.

He then looks at Stephanie and softly replied.

"I...I don't know what to say...Well...Could you give a while to think about it?"

"Umm...OK" Stephanie nervously nodded.

"Thank you" Clyde quickly thanked before leaving the library without another word to Stephanie.

The female teenager soon sees Luke coming to the library, passing by Clyde who quickly rushed off at the sight of him; Stephanie headed outside to Luke who asked her:

"What happened?"

Stephanie looked at her big brother as she sighed out:

"Well I just frightened Clyde off when I asked him to go the prom with me"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Be honest with me Luke; did you really asked me to do this so you can use me to make fun of Clyde?" Stephanie firmly questioned.

"What?! No! I made a promise to mom and dad that I wouldn't be a jerk around him anymore" Luke sternly replied.

"Well now I think he's now thinking that I'm playing a joke on him for you " Stephanie said as she looks away.

"What did Clyde say after you asked him?" Luke asked.

"He said he'll think about it" Stephanie replied.

"Well OK then; let him have a think about it and he'll reply to you when he has the answer" Luke shrugged.

"But what if he never answers back?" Stephanie sternly asked.

"Like I said, we'll figure out a different way to apologize and make up to Clyde" said Luke.

"Look if Clyde says no then this will be your problem, Not mine" Stephanie sighed.

"I let you decided on if you want to take Clyde to the prom; I didn't force you or anything. You chose to ask him, not me" Luke pointed out.

"I know...I just hate to see Clyde so miserable all the time" Stephanie said as she walks out of the library.

Luke watches her leave as he just sighs and goes to do his homework on his laptop, unaware that Clyde was watching them the whole time before he walks off alone in the hallways.

* * *

Later after lunch, Mr Tyler was going to the boy's bathroom to see if any late students are in there when he sees Clyde looking at the mirror silently.

Tyler notices that one of the mirrors have a pen marker that has the words "Pussy Henderson"

"Clyde? Clyde, what are you doing here?" Mr Tyler asked as he grabs a cloth and wipes the pen marker off..

"Hey Mr Tyler...I'm just...doing nothing" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler notices Clyde looking a little sad as he asked "Clyde, what's wrong? Did someone upset you?"

"No" Clyde shook his head.

"What's the matter then? You can trust me Clyde; what's the problem?" Mr Tyler asked as he pats Clyde on the back.

"I got invited to the senior prom" Clyde confessed.

"That's great! That's fantastic! So what are you down here being upset about it?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Stephanie Montez asked me" Clyde answered.

"That's even better Clyde, She's very beautiful and really sweet" said Mr Tyler

"I know who she's related to...They're just trying to hurt me again...I know they are" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler did thought about that for a moment; like Clyde, he began to wonder if Luke had something to do with his twin sister asking Clyde to prom but decided to shake that feeling off.

"Well...Maybe she's not with the others? Maybe she meant it" Mr Tyler points out.

"I'm going to say no to her" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler looks at him with such bewilderment and confusion as he asked "Why Clyde? Why do you want to do that?"

"Come on Mr Tyler, look at me! I'm not the handsomest boy in the school. I'm not a jock or a popular kid...I'm just nobody" Clyde sighed.

"That's not true, you are somebody. You are Clyde Henderson and you're a very special guy" Mr Tyler replied as he smiles at Clyde.

"I know you don't mean that but thank you" Clyde sighed.

"Hey I mean it! You are a special guy! You are one of the brightest, smartest and even the bravest students I've ever seen in this school" Mr Tyler honestly replied.

"But sir..." Clyde started

"And you're going to have a wonderful time with Stephanie at the prom" Mr Tyler interrupted.

"I still don't know, Mr Tyler" Clyde shrugged.

"Well you will never know unless you give yourself a chance OK? Now you listen to me, don't ever let anyone tell you what not to do and don't even listen to the bad things they say to you; always remember that you are you and nothing can change who you are OK?" Mr Tyler explained.

Clyde looks up at the gym teacher who then continued on:

"If you want go to the prom with Stephanie then say yes and don't be afraid to go as yourself to the prom because you are the strongest and bravest student in this school if you only believe in yourself and never let anyone bring you down OK?"

Clyde looks at the teacher as Mr Tyler's speech lightens him up and gave him hope to shine with his powers.

"Well...when you put it that way; OK I'll go to the prom with Stephanie" said Clyde.

"Good on you Clyde" Mr Tyler cheered.

"Thank you Mr Tyler" Clyde thanked.

"No worries and don't worry about the ticket for the prom, I'll get them for you" said Mr Tyler.

"Sir, you really don't have to do this" Clyde nervously replied.

"Of course I do; it'll be my graduation gift for you" said Mr Tyler who winked at the young man.

Clyde gleefully smiles at the teacher and hugs him as he gleefully replied

"Thank you sir"

Mr Tyler chuckles and pats Clyde on the back and said "It's OK Clyde"

Soon they walked out of the male toilets and head for their class, unbeknownst to them that Fred and Carlos were peeking out of the boy's toilet when they heard about Clyde being invited to the prom on their way to get out of class.

"Can't you believe it? Now that loser is going to the prom" Fred groaned.

"And by Stephanie Montez; Gees, Is she high or something?" Carlos scoffed.

"Who knows? Maybe she's a slut for that wimp" Fred shrugged.

"Do you think we should tell Bobby about this" Carlos suggested.

"Might as well, Bobby really want to get payback on that freak; so we might as well tell them the news that may give him an idea or two" Fred agreed as they left the school to find Bobby.

* * *

 **Thanks to Mr Tyler's encouraging words, Clyde is off to find Stephanie to accept her invitation**

 **How will Stephanie react when Clyde says yes to her invitation to the prom?**

 **Fred and Carlos have found out too and are now about to tell Bobby Douglas the details**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	16. Fighting Back

**Chapter 15: Fighting Back**

* * *

After school Clyde sees Stephanie walking with Luke out of the main hall of the school as he ran up to her and called out her name twice; the Montez twins turn to face the rushing teenager as Stephanie asked

"Hey Clyde, What's up?"

"Stephanie, I just want to talk about your proposal to senior prom; I've decided to tell you my answer" Clyde started.

"OK, so what's your answer?" Stephanie questioned.

"My answer is yes! I accept your invitation to be your prom date at the end of next month" Clyde replied.

Stephanie and Luke looked at Clyde surprisingly before Stephanie asked with high hopes. "Really?"

"Yes" Clyde nodded.

Stephanie happily smiles then said "Well that's great, I'm glad you accepted; Senior Prom is going to be so much fun, I promise you" Stephanie assured.

"I trust you" Clyde chuckled.

"Ok, So I'll pick you up around seven pm that night?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure" Clyde nodded.

"Great! I'll see you around Clyde" Stephanie replied.

Soon she and Luke leaves as Clyde smiles and calls out cheerfully: "Thank you" then walks off home.

Luke then smiles at her twin sister before he chuckles to Stephanie. "I told you so"

"Yeah, yeah shut up" Stephanie giggled as she playfully slaps Luke's shoulder.

Clyde later on passes by the front lawn of his home as he suddenly remembers something that could ruined his chance of prom night; Kenny

Clyde knew that he was really not looking forward to telling Kenny this for he knows Kenny hates Clyde being happy and reckons the prom would be nothing but a selfish reason to leave his sick mother alone.

"What am I going to do? Dad's going to kill me when he learns about this" Clyde sadly sighed.

Clyde sadly remembers the first time Kenny abused him...

* * *

 _It was when he was at home with his father and Chief Daniel after the death of Danielle and Sarah was returned home with her legs cut off and was on life support._

 _Daniel soon looks at Kenny and said "You'll be fine buddy" he then looks at Clyde with a dirty look and added: "If I were you, I teach this little brat a lesson for what he's done, hmm?"_

" _Oh he'll get what's coming to him, I'll be sure of that" Kenny agreed._

 _When Chief Daniel left the house, Kenny took the young twelve year old to the lounge room and growled_

 _"You did this..."_

 _"Why did you hurt mom and Danielle, dad?" Clyde sobbed._

 _Kenny smacked Clyde hard in the face as the young boy cries in pain in the ground._

 _"This is all your fault! Your mother is stuck like this now and your sister is dead and it's all your fault!" Kenny bellowed at Clyde._

 _"Y-You crashed that car" Clyde sobbed._

 _Kenny angrily kicks Clyde in the stomach as he growls_

 _"Shut up you little shit"_

 _Clyde continues sobbing as Kenny then beats the boy up to a pulp to shut him up._

 _"Say you're sorry" Kenny growled._

 _"F-For what?" Clyde sobbed in agony._

 _Kenny kick Clyde in the face and yelled_

 _"For murdering your sister and injuring your mother!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Clyde cried._

 _Kenny grabbed the young boy and drags him to the cellar as he hisses_

 _"For now on, you are going to start saving your money and use it for your mother's medication and if you don't do what I ask and should anything happen to your mother or even if you say one word about this, I will kill you, you little shit"_

 _"Y-Yes dad" Clyde sobbed._

 _"Good" Kenny spatted and shoves the boy on the ground and locks him in the cellar, leaving the poor boy crying all alone._

* * *

Clyde growls in anger at the memory as his powers made the mail box wobble a bit and said to himself

"You hurt me so much for all the deeds you did and blamed me on, Kenny; but now I'm going to make some changes around here and you will not stop me"

He enters the house as he sees his father on the couch as usual, drinking beer. Clyde then goes to his mother's room

"Hello son! How are you?" Sarah kindly asked.

"I'm OK mother and you?" Clyde asked.

"I'm fine sweetie" Sarah replied.

"That's good" Clyde replied.

"What the hell are you doing in here boy?"

The duo turns to see Kenny looking at Clyde furiously.

"I told you to stay out of her room, you little shit" Kenny spatted.

"I'm not going to harm her dad, so back off" Clyde snapped.

"What do you say to me?!" Kenny viciously exclaimed.

"I said, back off" Clyde yelled and with the strength of his powers, he shoves Kenny to the wall as the parents look at Clyde in alarm.

The young man looks at his mother with a smile and added "Mom, I have good news"

"What is it darling?" Sarah asked.

"There's a girl in my school name Stephanie Montez" Clyde began.

"I remember you mentioning her to me a lot since elementary school" Sarah giggled

"She's asked me to be her prom date for the school senior prom and I accepted, mom, I accepted" Clyde happily announced.

"Really?! Oh honey that's great" Sarah happily replied as she and Clyde share a hug.

Kenny, however, was very furious as he thinks Clyde spend more money on useless junk instead of his wife's medication to keep the public unaware of his doings.

"So when's the prom?" The mother asked.

"The week at the end of next month on Friday" said Clyde.

"Are you excited son?" Sarah asked.

"I am" Clyde nodded.

"Excellent" Sarah cheered.

Clyde suddenly grabbed by Kenny as the older man smacks him down as Kenny angrily shouts

"You say yes to some faggot money spending event while your mom is suffering in there? I mean, how selfish are you, you fucking piece of shit!"

"Kenny!" Sarah angrily cried out.

"It's just the prom dad; Everyone in my school is going" Clyde replied.

"I don't give a shit about who's going because you are not going to some gay ass dance so you can hang out with some fucking slut" Kenny shouted.

Clyde angrily glared at Kenny and snapped

"Stephanie Montez is not a slut! She is a very nice girl and I said yes to her invitation"

Kenny then hits Clyde in the face, causing the teenager to fall to the ground as Kenny grabbed him and shoved him to the wall as he growls

"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve happiness and hell, I should kick you out on the streets for you to suffer and die for all I care but right now since you got me into this mess years ago, I'm stuck with you"

Clyde keep on glaring at Kenny as the other man snapped

"You are running around, skipping school and spending my money!"

"I've not being skipping school and I haven't spend any of your money" Clyde angrily replied

Kenny hits Clyde's head on the wall and bellows "Don't fucking talk back to me you little shit"

"Kenny, stop it right now or I swear to God..." Sarah threatened.

"Shut up woman or I'll turn that machine of yours off" Kenny threatened as well.

Clyde and Sarah remanded silent as Kenny furiously said

"I don't have a dime to spend because of you...If you just stop fucking up everything and stayed at school, your mother would be OK but no; she's still in her bed because of you being a fucking selfish asshole"

"Me? You're the one spending the money here! Not me! I hadn't had a single dollar for mother's medication because of you" Clyde snapped.

Kenny growls at him and snapped back

"Listen to me boy! Every last cent goes to school for you and medication for your mother and now because of you we're fucking broke"

"School?! I go to a public school! You don't pay for a public school" Clyde angrily replied.

Clyde was feeling braver than he was before as he was not afraid of Kenny this time; the abusive father had got away with beating Clyde up, locking him down the cellar to starve and making him an outsider to the public because of his selfish doings that night that killed his sister; Clyde is not going to stand for this any more longer now that he is stronger with his super powers.

"I am not afraid of you anymore Kenny now; just screw off and leave us alone" Clyde furiously added.

Kenny slaps him hard to the face at this and angrily shouted

"You are NOT going to that fucking gay ass dance and that's final!

Clyde pushes Kenny away as he yells

"Just shut the fuck up Kenny! I'm going to the prom and you can't stop me you drunken shithead"

Silence filled the room for a moment as Kenny dangerously asked

"What do you call me?"

"You heard me Kenny, I'm going to the prom, you fucking pig" Clyde snapped.

Kenny furiously punches Clyde down to the ground and angrily yells

"You little shit! You fucking call me a fucking pig?! Huh?! You fucking little bastard"

Clyde then grabs Kenny as the two struggles with each other much to Sarah's cries and pleads as the two men fight in the living room before Kenny grabs Clyde down and beats him up for a moment until he grabbed Clyde by the leg as Kenny drags the struggling teenager to the cellar.

"You're not leaving here for a very long time boy " Kenny bellowed as he pushes Clyde to the ground in the cellar and goes back up.

Clyde got up and angrily snapped "You close that cellar door and you're regret it"

Kenny angrily slams the cellar door shut as Clyde growled "Not this time motherfucker"

Kenny was about to put the lock on the cellar door when suddenly the lock flew off from his hand before the cellar door swings open, uppercutting Kenny on the jaw and sends him over to the ground in pain.

"What the hell?!" Kenny groaned.

Soon Clyde slowly comes out of the cellar as he was deeply furious and has had enough of Kenny's tyrannical rule as he snapped

"You're not locking in that cellar anymore Kenny"

"You little shit!" Kenny angrily yelled.

Kenny got up and was about to punch Clyde when at the last second, Clyde grabs Kenny's fist and started to crush Kenny's hand causing the older man to exclaim in pain; Clyde grabs the collar of Kenny's under shirt and with his powers he throws Kenny to the wall, causing the older man to slam onto it and falls to the ground in agony.

The teenager than angrily grabs Kenny's throat and pins him to the wall as he begins beating him up as he angrily shouts in between punches

"Don't-you-ever-abuse-me-again!"

Soon he throws Kenny with his powers over to the ground like a wrestler slam dunking his enemy. Kenny was then lying on the ground moaning in pain, covered in bruises as he nose and mouth was bleeding.

Clyde didn't care about what he's done as he leans over to the abusive drunken man who was defeated on the ground still and then Clyde coldly replied

"I'm going to the prom and you can't stop me"

"You little shit...you dare defy me?" Kenny angrily groaned in pain.

"Yes and starting right now, things are going to change around here, I'm gonna start living my own life...I will take care of mother still but I'll never listen or obey to you again" Clyde explained.

"I'm your father...and you will show me some fucking respect" Kenny yelled.

Clyde angrily uses his powers to lift Kenny up from the ground as he grabs the older man's throat, he was afraid to use his powers in front of Kenny but since he knew the man was drunk and too angry to notices; he didn't care.

"You don't fucking deserve it for what you've done to me all those years, you fucking prick" Clyde yelled back.

"You were always trouble! You killed your own sister and injured your mother! You deserve what I'm doing to you" Kenny growled.

 **"I DID NOT KILLED MY SISTER OR MADE MY MOM LEGLESS!** " Clyde screamed.

Clyde's anger went too much as his powers causes everything in the lounge room to float as Kenny and Clyde were too busy glaring at each other to notice

"I'm going to the prom Kenny and that's that...I don't want to talk to you anymore and you will not abuse me or treat me like shit ever again...if you do...I will not be easy on you as I am now" Clyde threatened.

"Was that a threat?!" Kenny shouted.

The floating items in the lounge room then went back on the ground as Clyde pushes Kenny away and coldly replied.

"Yes it was a threat you dumb pig"

Clyde dropped Kenny who quickly got up and was about to hit Clyde when he grabbed Kenny to stop him before the teenager pushes him to the wall.

"You are a selfish shit you know that boy! You are a fuck up!" Kenny growled.

"Oh sure, let's just blame your only son for all your faults (!) Blame, Blame, BLAME! That's all you can ever do, moron" Clyde angrily exclaimed.

"Don't you speak to me like that boy" Kenny snapped

"I'll speak to you however I like from now on!" Clyde snapped back.

"So that's it huh? You're just going push me around and go to that faggot dance?"

"It's the prom, dad and yes I am" Clyde sternly replied.

Kenny just deviously chuckled

"You think those people and that slut you know are your friends? Huh? They're not! You're a fucking embarrassment" Kenny coldly replied.

Clyde knew that Kenny was just being a heartless jerk and snapped

"Say all you want; your words mean nothing to me...not anymore"

Kenny just glares at Clyde and points to Sarah's room and growled

"Your mother is suffering in there still after all those years, you killed your sister and all you care about is yourself"

"No dad! I do care about mom and I cared about Danielle; it's you who is the selfish bastard" Clyde snapped.

"What do you say to me boy?!" Kenny spatted.

"You heard me! You act like you're innocent in all this but you're the one spending the money on shit like beer and all that and you're the one letting mother dying in there; you never spoke to her much like I have...you just can't admit it's all your fault...you're the reason Danielle died in that car crash! You're the one who made mother legless and you're the one who fucked everything up" Clyde bellowed.

Kenny lets out an angry yell and was about to hit Clyde again when the teenager uses his powers to stop Kenny and knees him in the stomach before he hissed

"Enough is enough Kenny; if you really care for mom and wish things to be better than stop treating me like shit and stop drinking alcohol and blaming your faults on me...If you haven't done this before you wouldn't be in such a mess"

Kenny just spats "No it's not my fault! You're the one fucking up everything in my life"

Clyde sadly sighs and said "I used to love you dad...You hear me?! I used to fucking love you!"

Kenny was silent as Clyde continues

"Dad...What can't you stop to think about what you're doing for once? You're the only person I had for a father...Was there _ever_ a time when you actually...I don't know...loved me?"

Kenny just scoffs and harshly replied

"You seriously think I would love an accident that fucks everything up? Fuck no, I hate you, boy, you're nothing but a fucking accident"

Clyde felt very angry at this as Kenny continued

"I never wanted another child after I accidentally knocked up your mother that made your sister got born... but then you came and fucked up everything in this family's life!"

Clyde just angrily kicks Kenny hard in the face as he shouts "Fuck you"

Clyde angrily was about to leave when Kenny shouted

"Get back here boy or I will fucking lock you up in that cellar for years"

"No! You could not do anything to me anymore because I am stronger than you! You hear me?! I can beat you up so bad, you won't be able to stand for a year" Clyde angrily snapped

"Don't bullshit with me boy" Kenny angrily snapped.

"You're not worth wasting my time, I'm getting my mother and we're out of this dump for good" Clyde sternly said.

Clyde was about to go to his mother's room when Kenny smacked him in the face and grabs him as he bellowed

"I am not through with you yet boy!"

Clyde pushes Kenny off and screamed

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Alright?! I have had it with your fucking bullshit Kenny! So just fuck off and stay out of my life!"

Kenny was about to beat Clyde up again when the telekinetic teenager grabbed Kenny's throat and strangles him before he lifts the older man up in the air then marches straight to the cellar door.

"I...I can't move!" Kenny gasped in agony from the strangling as Clyde angrily used his powers to make Kenny unable to move.

Clyde angrily kicks the cellar door open and drops Kenny on the ground below the cellar as he angrily said

"Have fun in the cellar...Kenny"

"Don't you fucking dare boy! I'll make you pay if you lock me in here!" Kenny bellowed as he coughs violently from the pain around his neck.

Soon Clyde slams the cellar down shut and quickly locks it as he sees the cellar door banging and Kenny was bellowing

"Let me out! Let me out you fucking little shit! I'm gonna kill you boy! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born"

Clyde had enough as he makes one of the wooden stairs broke with his powers and Kenny loses his balance on the stairs and falls back down as he hits his head on the stone floor and was knocked out.

Clyde then leaves as he thinks to himself

"Wow...T...That was intense...Sure his hits hurt me but I can't believe I just told Kenny off and stood up to him...Well he screwed up his last chance"

Clyde then enters Sarah's room as the mother gasped

"C-Clyde! Are you OK?! What happened?"

"Ssssh...It's OK mom, He'll never hurt us again" Clyde softly spoke.

"W-What do you mean?" Sarah whimpered.

"Things are going to change right now, mom; I know a friend who can help us" Clyde replied before he lifts Sarah up gently in his arms.

"C-Clyde" Sarah gasped in awe at the moment that her own son can carry her without any problem since the boy was bruised and beaten by Kenny.

"You're going to be OK; let's get out of this dump" Clyde assured his mother.

Soon the two left the house, leaving Kenny unconscious in the locked cellar; he then reaches Mr Jones's house before Sarah asked: "Where are we?"

"This is where I've being getting money for your medications; I've being doing summer jobs at Mr Jones's house. He's a nice man and he can help us with this" Clyde replied.

"If we do get Kenny arrest...we have to remember that Chief Daniel is still great friends with your father and knowing him...he'll do anything in his power to twist the law on their side" Sarah pointed out.

Clyde knew eventually once they do deal with Kenny to the police, they have to deal with corrupted chief of the Diegoville police but how can they expose him with Kenny?

"We'll find a way to stop them; I promise" Clyde assured his mother.

Soon he carries the ill woman to the front door before he uses his foot to knock on the door; Donald opens the front door and jumped a bit in alarm as he was shock to see Clyde and his mother in such bad shape as he gasped out in deep concern:

"Clyde...what the hell is going on? What happened to you?!"

Clyde sadly sighs and said: "Remember when you said that if I had any problems, I would come to you?"

"Yes" Donald quickly nodded.

"I need to confess the truth to you..." Clyde replied.

* * *

 **Clyde has accepted Stephanie's invitation and she is thrilled**

 **After all those years of terrible abuse and mistreatment, Clyde finally stood up against the abusive Kenny and getting a taste of his own medicine by beating him up and made Kenny being locked up in the dark cellar**

 **Now Clyde turns to Donald Jones for help to deal with Kenny and Chief Daniel but can they finally lay down the law on them?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	17. The Trial

**Chapter 16: The Trial**

* * *

 _The patient soon stops before Enya asked: Why did you stop?"_

" _You may think you can fool me but even I know who you are..." The patient firmly said._

" _So...I'm in Clyde's memories too, am I?" Enya clears her throat._

" _Indeed, Miss FBI agent" The patient exposed Enya's cover._

 _Enya soon sighed: "OK so I'm not a physicist; I'm a former FBI agent"_

" _So why this physicist crap?" The patient asked._

" _Surely you must know why since most of you people nowadays watch those detective shows on television" Enya sighed while rolling her eyes._

" _...You're undercover, am I right" The patient answered._

" _My, my, aren't you a clever one" Enya teased a bit letting out a giggle._

" _What were you really here at Diegoville for anyway, may I ask?" The patient questioned._

 _"Sorry my friend but that's classified" Enya replied._

" _Of course it is...So how did you know about Clyde Henderson?" The patient replied._

" _That is also classified as well" Enya pointed out._

" _Right but if I remember correctly..." The patient replied._

* * *

At the Jones residence, Donald called the ambulance who were tending to Sarah Henderson while Clyde confesses the whole truth to Donald about his father's true colors, the accident, the abuse and mistreatment; everything.

"Clyde...Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped you" Donald asked in great bewilderment.

"Because I was afraid Kenny would kill me or did something worse to my mother...I just didn't have the courage to stand up to him" Clyde vented.

"Clyde, you are a good person and a great friend to me; I swear to you and your mother that horrible son of a bitch is going to pay for everything he had done to both of you" Donald vowed.

Clyde let out a heavy sigh before looking onto his mother, who was being checked up inside the guest room by the doctors; he then said to Donald: "But even if we did get Kenny arrested, it wouldn't do much because of Chief Daniel; He'll..."

"He won't do anything, I can assure you"

The duo turns to see a woman in her early thirties; she was wearing a black formal dress, wearing dark lipstick and her hair was black as a raven with a white stripe from the tip of the middle of her hair to all the way down to her long ponytail.

"Who are you?" Donald Jones asked.

"Agent Enya Ambrosine, FBI" Enya introduced herself as she shows them her work ID badge.

"FBI? What could the FBI want with us?" Donald asked.

"Not you, sir" Enya replied before looking at Clyde and adds: "Just him"

"Why?" Clyde questioned.

"If you please, Mister Henderson, I wish to speak to you alone" Enya replied.

"OK..." Clyde nervously nodded.

"I'll just check on Mrs Henderson then" said Donald as he goes to the guest room.

"Thank you sir" Enya thanked.

The FBI agent sits next to Clyde on the couch before she notices the teenager fidgeting his fingers nervously and said: "Relax, Mister Henderson, you are not in trouble here"

"Then why are you here?" Clyde asked.

"To help you, of course; I'm here to help you deal with your father, if it's true that he's done so many terrible things with his friend from the police force thenthey must be brought to justice at last" Enya replied.

"How did you know about us, ma'am?" Clyde asked.

"I won't say why the FBI are here in Diegoville because that's classified but between you and me; we privately reviewed each case of the Diegoville Police Force when we got here and some of them we discovered seemed suspicious, namely the cases with your father; there were a few mishaps we discovered in the files and we believe that Chief Daniel possibly had forged the case files and evidence"

"It's true...he does that, believe me I seen it when I a child, locked up in the small room while my dad and Daniel chatted" Clyde admits.

"Then it is confirmed then; Daniel Wimbledon has corrupted and twisted the law into his hands...Well, he won't be for long" Enya nodded.

"And how are you going to bring him down?" Clyde asked.

" _We_ are going to bring him down, if Kenny and Daniel had done this to both of you then they must be locked up and stand trail"

"It won't do any good, believe me, Daniel always wins the crowd over; he's like the villain from Lethal Weapon Two" Clyde sadly pointed out.

Enya just gave Clyde a sly smile and reply with: "You don't need to worry a thing, all you have to do is tell everyone the truth and you leave the rest to me"

"What are you going to do?" Clyde questioned.

"That's classified, honey, now I suggest you go to the hospital with your mother and get fix up" Enya replied.

She was about to leave when Clyde called out "But you don't know where I live and where my dad is now"

"Oh don't worry, I'll deal with your father; I have my ways" Enya giggled.

And true to her word the FBI managed to locate the Henderson residences and arrested Kenny after freeing him from the cellar that Clyde locked the old man in; next they located Daniel Wimbledon at the Diegoville Police Station and locked him up with Kenny Henderson.

Sarah is now at the Diegoville Hospital where the woman was getting her body repaired by the doctors working on her in the operating room. Clyde is still staying at Mr Jones's house for the young man has yet to know that things are about to change now that the mysterious Enya Ambrosine is at play.

* * *

The next day Kenny and Daniel are being brought to court in a small town called Clayton; during the trail, Clyde and Enya are being the prosecutors while Daniel and Kenny were being the defendants. Soon the honorable judge approaches his stand and began the trail:

"Mr Kenny Henderson, You are accused of money laundering, domestic violence on Sarah Henderson. Assaults on neighbors, fraud, and child abuse on a Mister Clyde Henderon; How do you plead?" The judge strictly responded.

"Not guilty" Kenny replied.

"We'll see..." The judge replied, before she turns to Enya and adds "Miss Ambrosine, you may begin"

"Thank you Your honor, Ladies and gentleman, last night the FBI received reports about the events of Clyde Henderson being mistreated and abused by Mr Henderson here" Enya began.

She then gets a picture of Clyde after being beaten up last night by Kenny as the woman then said

"This is a picture of Clyde Henderson last night after Kenny Henderson bashed the poor boy to a pulp"

The crowd gasped in alarmed when they saw the photo before the FBI agent who is acting as Clyde's lawyer on the FBI's behalf, gave the judge the photo as she was not impressed with this at all before she firmly looks at Mr Henderson.

"He forgot to pay for my wife's medication and she was getting worse, He spend that money on some useless party called the prom. I was only punishing the boy like respectful fathers do" Kenny protested.

"Silence!" The Judge angrily exclaimed as she bangs her staff and firmly adds "You will speak when you are told to speak Mister Henderson, Is that clear?"

"...Yes..." Kenny grumbled.

"My apologies for my friend's rudeness, your honor; he's suffering from alcohol withdrawing and I've informed him to think carefully on how he speaks today" Daniel spoke out.

"Well, I hope your friend does do well to remember" The Judge replied.

"Of course" Daniel nodded and sat Kenny down

"Please continue Miss Ambrosine" The Judge said.

Thank you your honor; when we got there to arrest Mr. Henderson, Clyde was in a pretty bad shape; The house was a mess no doubt from Kenny and one of the worst parts of all was when we got to Mrs Henderson " said Richard.

"What happened with Mrs Henderson?" The Judge asked.

"Her bed and clothes were filthy and she and Clyde both looked like they haven't eaten in days and she was badly sick; the doctors had to carry her to the ambulance Clyde Henderson's bruises and other casualties Kenny put on him are slowly healing well but we fear he now will now suffer emotional and mental trama. Sarah's kidneys will be OK as soon as we get the operation done and as we get her clean and all that; it's only a matter of time before she can fully heal" Richard explained.

"Your honor, My client's actions do have a reason" Daniel protested.

"Go on" The Judge allowed this.

"Ladies and gentlemen; my friend is currently suffering a lot lately since his daughter was killed accidently by his son" Daniel began.

Clyde looks down a bit angrily but Enya gave Clyde a gentle pat on the back to calm him down before the Chief slyly continued:

"Since that night; no one even gave Kenny a chance to give him a job and they're low on money, food and other examples for them to live in their house; Kenny tries so hard to make sure his wife is healing well and can't you blame him for trying after all he's being put through"

"Objection your honor; what this man is saying is all false" Enya called out.

"Oh and I suppose you know everything then, madam?" Daniel questioned a bit firmly.

Enya ignores him and said

"Your honor, From our reports, Kenny Henderson and Daniel Wimbledon lied to the everyone in Diegoville that the father was innocent in the car crash he did that killed his female child, Danielle Henderson and made his wife loses his legs for refusing to pay for the operation and they just left the kidneys damaged, so all day long, Sarah had to stay in bed with a life support machine that keeps her kidneys going"

Enya shows a picture of Sarah Henderson in the hospital which the crowd gasped in pity before Enya continued:

"Furthermore, those two blamed Clyde Henderson for the death of his sister, which he was not responsible for anything this happened; true he got out of the car but that was because Kenny threaten to beat Clyde up after the child stands up to that abusive man"

"Sadly Kenny forced Clyde to save up money and only use it to pay for his mother's medication; he would have done that and Sarah would have being better a long time ago but thanks to Kenny stealing money from Clyde and buying it on alcohol and other things, Clyde sadly couldn't pay for the medication, which however, is what Kenny SHOULD had being doing, Not Clyde"

"Objection! She can't prove that! There is no such evidence that proves that Clyde Henderson is innocent" Daniel objected

"Actually there is" Enya replied.

She soon grabs out a bag and empties it on the evidence table and to Daniel's horror, it was all of the evidence that Daniel destroyed as she then show the surveillance videos and recepts from liquor stores all involving Kenny Henderson.

"H-How can this be?!" Daniel softly gasped in terror, having no idea how Enya got all the evidence in one piece since Daniel destroyed them all.

"W-What's going on?" Kenny hissed.

"Nothing, just be quiet" Daniel hissed back.

"You two be quiet in my court room" The Judge silent them before she turns to Enya and asked "Is this evidence you bring, Miss Ambrosine?"

"Yes and this one receipt is for more devastating and damaging of them all; this receipt tells us that Kenny Henderson bought a 6 pack of beer, before the accident, when the accident happened, he fled the scene, leaving his daughter to die, and his wife to suffer" Enya announced.

Soon she turns on the TV and puts in the video as it shows the incident where Clyde runs out of the car and Kenny driving off without him before the vehicle crashed into the trunk then sped off to the brick wall right before Kenny jumped out of the car.

The crowd were gasping and muttering in terror as they turn their glares to Kenny before the Judge looks at Clyde and said

"Come to the stand Mister Henderson"

The young man gulped as he makes his way to the stand, avoiding the dangerous glares from his father and Daniel as the Judge asked

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear" Clyde agreed.

"Now, answer me this one question based on the evidence we've just seen? Was it all true that Kenny Henderson did this?" The Judge asked.

"Yes..." Clyde nodded.

"And is it true Chief Daniel forged the evidence to help your father out?" The Judge asked.

"Yes he did..." Clyde replied.

"And here's the proof" Enya pointed out before she puts in another tape where Daniel and Kenny were in a private room, unaware that a camera was left on.

* * *

" _What the hell is wrong with you Kenny!? Why do you have to drink?" Daniel growled._

" _Because I can do whatever I want and besides it was that little shit's fault" Kenny angrily snapped_

" _Just be grateful I am helping you out of this because you're like a brother to me and I owe you one since the stripper incident" Daniel replied._

" _You mean, you almost fucking that whore who is my wife now? Yeah no problem at all (!)" Kenny angrily replied._

 _Daniel then sees the camera and gasped: "Oh shit!" he soon grabs it and turns it off._

* * *

Enya smirked at the stunned gentlemen before she asks the Judge: "Shall I show more?"

"That won't be necessary, Miss Ambrosine, we seen enough" The Judge replied.

"Behold ladies and gentlemen; the truth has now being revealed! Clyde Henderson was innocent all along and what we've seen right now proves it" Enya concluded.

The audiences' cheers for Enya before Kenny jumps up in anger and defeat before he growled through the alcohol withdrawn.

"OK...so yes...I did all of those things but let's be honest if it wasn't for that boy over there; none of this would have happened"

"You have no right to speak out like this, Mr Henderson" The Judge angrily pointed out.

"Oh shut up you stupid bitch" Kenny snapped aggressively.

"Excuse me?!" The Judge raised her voice in furiously bewilderment as the crowd gasped in appalled.

"Shut up Kenny!" Daniel hissed as he tried to get his friend to shut up.

Enya let out a chuckle of amusement that the old man was really losing the battle here before Kenny looks at his nervous son and viciously snapped

"You really are a selfish little shit, boy! You may think you can get away with this but we all know that everything that to your sister and mother is all your fault and it should have you that died that night"

"Security! Silent this ghastly man now!" The Judge called out.

Suddenly Kenny begins to cough violently which made the others confused until the older man coughed more loudly and began to let out heavy gasps and wheezes.

"What's happening to you?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"I...c-can't...breathe..." Kenny wheezed out.

Kenny began to suffocate and rolls around in the floor, withering in agony and breathlessness before the security rushes to check on Kenny.

"Ma'am, his purse is beating too fast" One of the guards quickly pointed out.

"Get him to medical center now!" The Judge ordered.

Kenny was slowly losing control of his body, heavily wheezing and turning pale before he looks over to see Clyde glaring at him with his fist clutched like he is holding Kenny's throat in the palm of his hand tightly. The old man suddenly suspects that Clyde has something to do with Kenny getting strangled as the young man's pupils soon glowed a dark purplish vibe.

"Y-You...you're...doing...this" Kenny wheezed out.

Clyde soon realizes what he was doing and realizes Kenny from his grip, making the old man wheezed out and taking huge breathes. Clyde looked away in terror as he couldn't believe he almost killed Kenny; sure he hated the old man but he rather have Kenny in jail rather then being a murderer.

"What have I almost done? I'm no murderer" Clyde panicked in his thoughts as he knew he needed to practice more of controlling his powers within his emotions.

"What the hell was that all about?" The Judge called out in confusion.

Kenny crawls away from Clyde, crawling to the table as he frightfully points at the young man and cried out in heavy breath:

"H-He tried to kill me! He was chocking me to death!"

The crowd muttered in confusion before Daniel asked "What the hell are you on about?!"

"OK, you want me to confess, yes! I did it! I did it all! I was the one who crashed the car, I abused the boy and mistreated my wife! I turn to Daniel to forge the evidence! I deserved the attack from the dog because I abused the boy in front of them and I stole the money from Clyde to make him suffer when he doesn't get his mother's medication" Kenny confessed in fear.

Everyone exclaimed in shock now that the truth is revealed; Kenny then cried:

"Just keep me away from that freak! He has some demonic powers! He's a monster! A fucking monster!"

"Silence!" The Judge yelled before she strictly snapped "Enough is enough! Never in the history of my position have I met a deluded psychotic and the most terrible person I've ever met!"

"In light of this I don't think we need a jury, I can pass sentences right now; Mr. Kenny Henderson, on the charges of DUI, money laundering, domestic violence on Sarah Henderson and child abuse on Clyde Henderson and second degree murder of Danielle Henderson, you are sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole"

She slammed the hammer down as the police from Clayton took the hysterical man away before the Judge looks at Daniel and strictly said:

"You foolishly let Kenny escaped from these crimes for so long"

"Yes..." Daniel sighed.

"Some friends you were" Enya scoffed.

"Look, he just has bad luck in his life" Daniel tried to make an excuse.

"Bad luck in his life? He is the bad luck!" Enya snapped.

"Quiet Miss Ambrosine" The Judge firmly ordered before she said to Daniel

"If you were a true friend, you would have advised Kenny to broke the marriage off and let him leave Sarah and the kids behind then none of this would have happened but no, you had to go on lying to everyone that Kenny Henderson is an innocent person to which he's clearly not. Why are you even friends with him?"

"Because my mother always says be true to your friends and be loyal to them all the way. Besides he took me places like clubs and bars and we had the time of our lives, we were like brothers before that Sarah woman came" Daniel replied.

"Oh really? Do you hates kids too? Do you like abusing women and children too? Huh?! Do you hate Sarah and Clyde Henderson?" Enya hissed.

"Well no to the first two but I tried to help Kenny to not fuck up his life but can you blame me for trying?" Daniel asked.

"No...But you just admit that you hate Sarah and Clyde Henderson too? Why?" The Judge asked firmly.

"Because Sarah's a slut and got Kenny to be stuck with her and besides Clyde Henderson always gives Kenny a tough time whenever I see Kenny lately, It's Clyde this and Clyde that. To me, it's all Sarah and Clyde's fault Kenny's stuck like this now" Daniel replied.

"And Danielle? You don't hate Danielle Henderson? Kenny's daughter?" Enya sternly asked.

"No, I...um...I actually like Danielle to be honest" Daniel admitted.

"In what way, may I ask Daniel?" The Judge asked.

"Well she's hot and got a nice piece of ass" Daniel nervously replied.

"You do realizes she's wasn't at the legal age when she died" The Judge firmly pointed out.

"I know but still Kenny said I can have her when she's at that age like how he stuck with Sarah" Daniel said.

"Oh really? And what did you say to that?" The Judge questioned.

Daniel looks away but the crowd knew what he was thinking as they all let out groans of disgust before Clyde angrily grunted

"You sick son of a bitch"

"Hey, it gets lonely at home and I wanted a girl to be by my side" Daniel protested.

"I understand that but to love a girl who is too young for a forty five year old like you is disgusting! No wonder you took sides with Kenny, you just want to bang his only daughter like a dog" Enya yelled.

"That's not true" Daniel lied.

"Don't make excuses, its people like you and Kenny Henderson make me sick. Because of you, this has happened to the Hendersons and you and Kenny ruined Sarah and Clyde's life. For all you've both done, you're going to rot in jail for the rest of your life and I will see to it that it's done" The Judge angrily replied.

"Fuck you!" Daniel spatted.

"Daniel Wimbledon, For aiding this madman and corrupting the ways of the law as well as money laundering with Kenny Henderson, I hereby stripped you from your title as Chief and I sentence you to seventy years in prison"

The police took the angry Daniel away as the Judge then said

"Furthermore, I hereby decree a full apology to Clyde Henderson for all of this misunderstand of that incident"

"Thank you" Clyde softly thanked as he couldn't believe this was happening; he's free.

"Your honor, I like to make a plead that Clyde Henderson stays under Mr Donald Jones's watch until his mother is fully healed; they are good friends and I trust him to take care of the young man for a while" Enya pleaded.

"I'm going to allow this; Mr Donald Jones shall undertake care of Clyde Henderson until such time when Mrs Henderson has fully recovered" The Judge accepted before she then bangs her staff and concluded with:

"Court is adjourned"

* * *

 **Kenny and Daniel got arrested for good!**

 **But will this be the last time we see the abusive man?**

 **Does Kenny finally know about his powers?**

 **Who is Enya really and how did she managed to get the evidence if Daniel destroyed them**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	18. New Changes

**Chapter 17: New Changes**

* * *

A week has passed since the trial of Kenny Henderson and Daniel Wimbledon, both of the corrupted men are now placed in jail till the day they die; News of the whole trial spread to all of Diegoville like wild fire when they learned the truth of the incident that made Clyde Henderson infamous due to the lies of their once respectful Chief of their police force.

Many people nowadays apologize to Clyde and wished him all the best in the future for him; the teenagers at Clyde's school also each apologize to Clyde in their own way and gave the young man something that he had hoped for a long time when he came here, respect and kindness.

The government paid for the damages that Daniel and Kenny did to Sarah and Clyde and soon the young man and Mr Jones with the help of Mr Tyler and the Montezs, rebuild the Henderson residences all together.

They all cleaned up every mess in each room and rebuild it to make the house more proper and homing, ridding everything that has anything to do with Kenny and adding new additions to the house for a new start of the Henderson lives.

Clyde was now living with Mr Jones for the time being as his mother is at hospital getting new kidneys by order of the Diegoville government.

Sarah is recovering rather well yet she must stay in the hospital for a long while. Clyde and Mr Jones visits her every day and sometimes the Montezs visit her and the others when they learned the news.

Clyde was staying at Mr Jones's home for now, doing his homework with Vincent the greyhound on his guest bed. The teenager slowly got used to Vincent ever since the trial now that the tragic moment of the neighbor's dog was now just a faded memory ready to move on from.

Soon Mr Jones knocked on the door and said "Clyde; Mr Tyler's here to see you"

"OK" Clyde nodded as the gym teacher enters Clyde's guest room to check up on him.

"How are you doing Clyde?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Alright" Clyde nodded.

Mr Tyler sits down on the guest bed with Clyde and asked

"You still a little disturbed about all that had happened the last time you saw Kenny?" Mr Tyler asked.

"A little bit but I'll manage" Clyde replied.

"I know you will" Mr Tyler asked then puts an arm around Clyde for comfort.

Clyde finishes his homework and said

"I wanted to tell you about Kenny, really I wanted to so many times"

"It's alright Clyde, what matters now is that it's all over now" Mr Tyler assured him.

Clyde was afraid in the past to tell anyone about Kenny's abusing him vertically and physically for nearly most of his pre-teenage years but ever since he has his powers, he wanted to tell but figures why bother? He has powers! He can overcome Kenny and stop him whenever he needs to. But after what happened between them that night and the trial, he didn't care what happens with Kenny as he was finally brave enough to tell Mr Jones and Mr Tyler everything that Kenny did to him.

"I never wanted to tell anyone about this because I was scared that he would kill me" Clyde sadly replied.

"Is it because of what happened when your sister...you know..." Mr Jones asked.

"Yes…Ever since my sister died and my mother went legless and went on life support, my dad abused me freely all the time...he hates me…even when I was born, he never wanted me….he always blames me for what happened to mom and Danielle as he always abuses me by hitting me and saying horrible things to me like I'm worthless and I don't deserve friends and happiness and one of the worst things he does to me is that he sometimes locks me in the basement cellar whenever he thinks I have done something wrong" Clyde sadly explained.

The men were not impressed at all; they were very furious with Clyde's father still even though the slimy fiend along with that slyful friend of Kenny's is in jail forever.

Mr Tyler puts his hand on Clyde's shoulder and said

"Clyde, you did nothing wrong to deserve this and your father is nothing but a selfish fucking asshole who deserved to rot in jail for the rest of his miserable worthless life"

"I know… Clyde nodded.

"But hey, everything's going to be OK. He's at jail for life and you're safe at my place away from that bastard, Your mother will be safe and when she's fully healed properly, you two can finally live in your new and improved home" Mr Jones promised.

Clyde smiles widely at the men, for the first time in forever Clyde felt so much happier and so much peaceful since the arrest of his abusive father and the expulsion of his worst enemies; Mr Jones and Mr Tyler were the only best friends he'd ever had in his life and for that, he was entirely grateful for all they did for him.

"So is this the clothes you have every day?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Kenny forbids me to buy anything but my mother's medication" said Clyde.

"Well he was suppose to do that, Not you; it was his entire fault he screwed you and your mother's life" said Mr Jones.

Mr Tyler then had a great idea as he then said

"Clyde, I want to treat you with today. I want you to come with me to town and we'll get some new clothes, new things for you and even a haircut"

"N-No!" Clyde refused.

"Clyde, why not?" Mr Tyler asked.

"I don't want you to spend money on me, It would make me selfish" Clyde sighed.

"Hey, look at me" Lee said before the teenager looks at the teacher and said "Clyde, I consider you as my best friend and I would do anything to make you happy because if you're happy then I'm happy"

"You mean it?" Clyde asked.

"Of course kiddo" Mr Tyler chuckled and ruff the kid's hair.

"But...I don't have that kind of money to buy things like this" Clyde pointed out.

"Don't worry I got that covered, You see after the trial, the judge made a plead the Diegoville government to pay up for the damages Officer Daniel did with Kenny to you since Kenny is broke and we manage to got enough to pay for your mother's operation and all that; so we still got like up to over six hundred dollars for you" said Mr Jones.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

"Come on" Mr Tyler said and he took Clyde down town, to which Mr Jones called out:

"Have fun you two"

First the duo headed for the hair salon as they come to one of the hairdressers in a local plaza and got Clyde a new haircut; Clyde's hair is now short and not so messy anymore. It was now smooth and short like Mr Tyler's hair a bit.

"How do I look?" Clyde asked.

"You look great" Mr Tyler replied.

Soon they pay for the hair cut and together, they next went to the clothes shop at the Diegoville Plaza. They went and got new clothes for Clyde which was a perfect fit for him and they pay for the clothes.

Then they got Clyde some things for school and were about to leave the plaza when Mr Tyler just remembers something and said to the teenager:

"Hang on, you still need to get a formal suit for the prom"

"Oh yeah...I don't know where we're gonna get a suit from" Clyde replied.

"Not a problem; I know just the place" Mr Tyler winked at Clyde.

They drove off from the plaza with the clothes and items for school as they then went to a formal clothes store at the other side of Diegoville. They soon enter the store and look around to see if they can get a good formal suit for the prom.

While they were looking for a prom suit for Clyde, the two were unaware that Bobby and his gang minus Luke spotted Clyde with Mr Tyler inside and privately look through the window of the store.

"Is that Clyde?" Fred asked in bewilderment..

"Holy shit, it is!" Carlos replied, surprised of Clyde's new look.

"He looks gayer than ever" Aaron scoffed.

"He really looks like a bitch now" Fred giggled.

"So it's true, Stephanie Montez really did asked that idiot out" Aaron said.

"If I was her, I would have kicked that moron in the balls, right Bobby?" Jade laughed, trying to make Bobby laugh.

Bobby didn't say anything as he hated seeing Clyde like this, Happy. He hated that Clyde was getting everything good including going to the prom with the girl of his dreams, Stephanie and Bobby was getting jack all because of him being expelled while he blamed Clyde for everything since the beginning of all this.

"So that little cock sucker thinks he can have a joyful life and make me the good for nothing loser? I don't think so..." Bobby growled and storms off with the others.

"I'll make him regret fucking my life up if it's the last thing I do" Bobby furiously thought to himself.

Back in the store, Clyde found the perfect suit he can see. It was a white formal suit with a black tie and a grey vest.

"I like this one" Clyde said.

"Me too, it suits you" Mr Tyler agreed.

Clyde then tries it on and looks into the mirror and sees that he is now a change person and in a very good way. He loved his new life and loved the new person in him.

Mr Tyler was so happy to see Clyde finally being cheerful and hopeful for the first time in his life.

"Now that's a handsome lad" Mr Tyler happily said, patting Clyde's back.

Clyde smiles happily and then looks at the store owner and said

"I'll take it"

* * *

 **Clyde's new life is going well**

 **Mr Tyler was so kind to give Clyde a haircut and some new things for him.**

 **Then Clyde got the prom suit he wanted for the upcoming senior prom**

 **Bobby, however, was not pleased at all as he thinks about his revenge on his enemy**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	19. Confrontation

**Chapter 18: Confrontation**

* * *

Three day later Clyde crosses the past day on his calendar as he sees that it was only four weeks to go until the prom; the teenage boy then got dress for school as he gathers his things in his school bag and goes outside to meet Mr Tyler in his work car.

"You ready?" The gym teacher asked to which Clyde nodded and soon they drove off to another day of Diego State Senior High.

Later on during the day in the school, Luke was chatting to some of his classmates in an empty classroom together as one of them said

"So let me get this straight; your sister is really going to take Clyde Henderson to the Senior Prom as her prom date?"

"Well yeah, of course; my parents are happy for her and so am I" Luke shrugged.

"Why would she do that, man?" Another boy asked.

"Because she wanted to and also because we felt bad for what Clyde went through all those years and we want to do something nice for him" said Luke.

"Why are you acting so nice to him, Luke? I hope you hated him since elementary school with you and the gang" Another boy asked.

"I don't hate Clyde; I'd just had trouble understanding him, I mean sure I was a jerk to him in the past but I've changed for him and my parents" Luke honestly replied.

"Well Bobby said-!" The first boy started.

"Bobby doesn't know shit" Luke scoffed.

"Dude, didn't you used to be Bobby's friend?" The 4th boy asked.

"Yeah but I was assured that Bobby would learn his lesson and apologies to his victims especially Clyde for his bullying in the future but it turns out he'll never learn, he's always going to be a pain in the ass no matter what" Luke replied.

"Is that what you really think of me then, hmm?"

Luke turns around to see Bobby and the others with him as the boys back away from them and heads out of the classroom, leaving Luke with the gang alone.

"What are you doing here Bobby? You and Aaron are expelled from here; if any security sees you both here, they'll kick your asses out of here" Luke sternly pointed out..

"We don't give a shit about that, loser" Aaron spatted.

"So it's true then; your sister is going to take that dumbass Clyde to the prom...Pfft! God she's do desperate, she should had asked me out" Bobby scoffed.

"What about your real girlfriend, Jade" Luke also pointed out.

"What about that tramp? Your sister is a way better looker than that slut is" Bobby spatted.

"You shut your mouth about my sister, Bobby" Luke sternly replied.

"Oh man, I bet deep down your sister is secretly regretting taking Clyde to prom right now" Fred laughed.

Stephanie then comes up from behind Bobby and goes to her brother as she sternly said

"Actually I'm proud of taking Clyde to the prom"

"You, girl, are a stupid bitch" Aaron laughed.

"Fuck you lot! At least Clyde is more a man than you are" Stephanie scoffed.

"Ha! Real funny" Bobby laughed as Fred and Carlos laughs with him.

"Bobby seriously; why the hell are you always an asshole to everyone?! You treat everyone you see like shit and you make Clyde's life a living hell" Stephanie snapped.

"So what?!" Bobby growled.

"It's bad enough that Clyde's father abused him a lot but you're not feeling guilty about what you do to Clyde or everything else you fuck up with?! Why are you such a cold and heartless asshole?!" Stephanie furiously demanded.

"Well babe; My grandpa told me you get nowhere being all nice like a loser, you got to show people who is boss and I am no loser, I can what I want and no one screws with me" Bobby furiously replied.

"You know, I'm glad you're expelled because we don't have to deal with your shit ever again" Stephanie spatted.

"The reason I'm expelled is because of that fucking shit head you're taking to the prom" Bobby angrily snapped.

"Oh my god! Will you stop blaming Clyde for this?! He has done NOTHING to you or to any of us to deserve your bullying even since before all of this drama here all began" Stephanie angrily replied.

"It IS his fault! He has ruined my life and he's going to be fucking sorry for this!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey asshole!"

Suddenly they all turn to the right to see Clyde with his arms cross, glaring at Bobby. The bully looks at Clyde with a furious look and growled.

"You..."

"You wanna sook and blame me? Why don't you say it to my face rather than being a wuss" Clyde snapped.

The gang let out an oohed at this before Bobby who just glared at the teenager slowly walks to Clyde, face to face with his enemy

"Well...since when did you ever become the brave type?" Aaron deviously asked.

"You have a lot to answer for, Henderson, You ruined everything...I can see why your father likes to beat the shit out of you" Bobby snarled.

"Why do you just shut up for once in your fucking life Bobby?!" Clyde exclaimed.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Bobby growled, grabbing the collar of Clyde's shirt.

The teenager pushes the bully away, which made the Montezs gasped in alarmed and replied.

"You heard me! Stop being such an asshole and quit acting like you're so tough and pretending that you are high and mighty! You know sometimes I wish I knew how you became like the asshole you are now!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do huh?! I will do whatever I want with you! You're just a pathetic loser just like your slutty sister" Bobby angrily snapped.

Clyde sternly shoves Bobby to the ground to shut him up when suddenly from the moment Clyde touches Bobby, he felt something new within his powers as his mind was soon seeing flashbacks from a young boy with his mother and grandpa to flashbacks of a mother and son arguing.

Clyde realizes he had obtained a new kind of super power; telepathically looking into memories of other people. Clyde touches his forehead a bit in agony due to the new power giving him a bit of a headache as a side effect.

Bobby soon angrily got up and snapped "You want a piece of me, bitch?! Come on!"

Clyde didn't want to fight Bobby but instead he decided to try and scare the bully off with his powers after seeing memories of Bobby's past within his powers.

"I don't want to fight you, Bobby..." Clyde started.

"Yeah, well tough shit because I'm going to make you wish you never messed with me in the first place" Bobby deviously snarled.

The bully was about to punch Clyde when the telekinetic teenager uses his powers to make a chair go in front of Bobby as the bully clashes with the chair and falls down in pain.

The twins gasped and chuckled at this with Clyde chuckling before he said to the bully:

"Tell me Bobby, do you have a member in your family that treated you like a crap, say...I don't know; a dad or a grandpa?"

"You know nothing of my family, freak!" Bobby hissed.

"True but I can tell deep down you'll just like me only you wanted to grow up like this being the coward you are" Clyde shrugged.

"Fuck you!" Bobby yelled.

He was about to attack Clyde again when the telekinetic teenager quickly used his powers to move a desk slightly for Bobby to run into it and like before, he falls down on top of it in pain.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? Beat the crap out of him already" Aaron groaned in annoyance.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?!" Bobby snapped at his best friend.

Aaron then looks at Fred and Carlos and snapped "Well don't stand like morons, help Bobby out"

The two bullies looked at Clyde who gave them a smirk in return; they find this creepy of Clyde and for the first time in their lives; they're actually afraid of coming near the teenager they loathed/

"Fuck that" Fred declined.

"I'm not getting into trouble again" Carlos refused/

"You guys are pussies!" Aaron groaned at them "Let me shall you girls who to beat up a bitch"

Aaron was about to help out Bobby with beating Clyde up when the smirking young man looks at Bobby getting up then telekinetically gave the bully a little shove forward; making Aaron clashed into Bobby as they both fall down together in agony.

"For fuck sake, Bobby! What is with you today?!" Aaron shouted.

"I don't fucking know!" Bobby shouted.

"Wow, how much did you guys drink today?" Clyde joked around.

"Come and say that to my face!" Bobby immaturely raged out.

Clyde then used his powers to make a school desk fall on top of the two bullies, adding more pain to them. The Montezs were laughing hysterically at this with Clyde who shrugged:

"OK I'm out of here"

Clyde was about to leave when he was grabbed on the leg by Bobby who growled:

"Where do you think you're going?! Huh?! Fight me like a man!"

Clyde sighed in annoyance as he was getting very irritated by Bobby at this point for he knew that the bully Clyde used to fear for so many years is never going to change his ways or even learn from his mistakes and actions.

"You know what Bobby; I'm getting really tired of you and your crap"

"Oh yeah?" Bobby snapped.

"Yeah! You know I used to be scared every day since the first time you beat me up like a punching bag at elementary school but now I'm not; you claim me as freak which if it was true then I'll live out of it in the future but you will always be a selfish ignorant loser" Clyde pointed out.

Bobby was about to make a comeback but was interrupted by Clyde:

"You blame me for everything because you hate me for me being friends with Stephanie, whom I know you have the hots on but even if I never existed, she'll still hate you for who you are today and that's the truth"

"He's got that right" Stephanie said to Luke.

"You know the sad thing about this Bobby is that I'll forget about you like I will on my dad someday when all of this high school drama is over; I'm going to have a job, maybe a wife and kids and I'll be a better father than my dad was and I'll a happy and wealthy life...You know the sad thing about this is; you'll never graduated which means at this point you'll be jobless and homeless with no one to look up on you, you'll never understand what's like to me because you're so full of yourself because you can't be bothered or I'm beneath your standards as a man"

Bobby looks on at Clyde who then adds:

"And for the record; my sister was not a slut; she was a loving sister and a well behaved student in this school and I'll always love her for that. We could had being good friends if you weren't such a jerk and if you weren't like this as you are today maybe Stephanie could've liked you as you do for her but hey; that's your own fault, not mine so blame me all you want to but I've had it! I want nothing to do with a jerk like you ever again"

"Well I'll say this...true, you may have loved you sister but in the end, you'll always be the reason she's suffered a painful death, sister killer and you know it should've being you instead of her, sister killer!" Bobby snapped.

The twins even Fred and Carlos appalled at this uncomfortably before Clyde surprisingly and out of character grabs the bully's throat and furiously pins Bobby hard to the wall as he softly growls

"Stop it! Stop trying to hurt me! Don't you get it Bobby?! You're nothing to me anymore! I'm stronger than you now! You harm me again and I'll crush you slowly like a bug! Do you understand me?! I'll crush you!"

He then throws the screaming bully out of the room with his powers as Bobby hits one of the lockers and landed on the floor in agony.

Clyde glares down at Bobby from the end of the room and furiously exclaimed

"Go away and stay away from me!"

Bobby knew he was defeated as he glares back one last time before fleeing from the school. Aaron, Fred and Carlos run by Clyde in defeat and follows Bobby out of the school.

Soon Clyde calms himself as he suddenly remembers looks around to see the Montezs looking at him in shock as well as the students who peeked through the door..

Stephanie and Luke rushes up to him as Luke then cheered

"Hey man, I know this may too early but holy shit, you just completely brought Bobby to his knees, man!"

"Clyde, how did you throw him like that?" Stephanie asked in confusion.

Clyde didn't reply to nether of the Montezs as he looks away and flees outside before Stephanie and Luke called out

"Clyde"

They soon follow him as the students mutter to one another about the scenario that just occurred.

* * *

 **Clyde has defeated his bully, Bobby, but loses control of his anger and powers once again!**

 **Is this power changing him in a bad way?**

 **Clyde also obtained a new power: Telepathically looking into other people's memories!**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	20. Intensive Conversation

**Chapter 19: Intensive Conversation**

* * *

Outside the school, Clyde sits near the football area as he looks at his hands and thinks to himself

"My god...what have I done? Sure I'm glad I finally stopped the bully I hated so much...But I feel like I went a bit far with my powers...I got to be more careful with them or I'll lose control of them and myself"

Soon Stephanie and Luke walks up to Clyde and said

"Clyde"

The teenager looks up at Luke and replied

"What do you want?"

"Clyde I just want to say that you did great at putting that bastard down to the ground because let's face it, Bobby did had it coming for what he's done to you and others kids for so long" Luke replied.

Clyde was still in doubt wherever Luke was really sorry about what he's done to Clyde or if he's just being nice so he can play a prank on Clyde again.

"Clyde? Are you OK?" Stephanie asked.

"Why are you doing this Luke?" Clyde asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked in confusion.

"I overheard the other students saying that you suggested Stephanie to ask me to the prom" Clyde replied.

Luke looks at Stephanie a bit sternly and said

"I was meaning to ask you; how many people did you tell about me giving you the idea to take Clyde to the prom?"

"Just my best friend Whitney but then Britney bullied my friend into telling her" Stephanie replied.

"So...all this time, you didn't want me to go to the prom with you?" Clyde asked.

"What? Of course I do Clyde" Stephanie honestly replied.

"Why are you concern about this?" Luke asked.

"How do I know if you're just planning to do something nasty to me at the prom?" Clyde asked as he gave Luke a firm look.

"Clyde, I'm not going to do anything bad to you anymore; I'm through with Bobby and the others, I want to do this because I now feel so guilty for all those horrible things I did to you as a kid! I was a stupid selfish bastard, OK?" Luke honestly admitted.

"He's telling the truth Clyde" Stephanie nodded.

"I am deeply sorry Clyde and I swear to god, I will never be nasty or horrible to you ever again and if I'm being a jerk to you again then you can beat me up and leave me be" Luke replied.

Clyde was starting to believe in Luke on what he was saying as Clyde goes to Luke and asked

"OK, I'm starting to believe you...So if you don't want to hurt me again, what do you want with me?"

"I guess...I just want us to be friends, get to know one another, hang out as buddies and maybe stick up for you" said Luke.

"You really want me to be your friend?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah! So what do you say Clyde? Friends?" Luke asked nicely as he expands his hand out.

Clyde slowly thought about it and in the end, he decided to take the chance on having friends for the first time in his life.

"Friends" Clyde replied as he shook Luke's hand.

"Great! Now we're all buddies here" Stephanie cheered as he hugs the boys.

Luke chuckled as Clyde replied with a smile "Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?" Luke asked

"Sure" Clyde nodded.

"Now just between us, what did it feel like when you owned that son of a bitch?" Luke asked

"It felt good but honesty I kind of felt awful for shoving Bobby out of the room, I didn't want to overdo it but I guess...I don't know my own strength" said Clyde.

"You OK?" Luke asked.

"I'll be fine" said Clyde.

So they heard the principal announcing on the school speakers: "Clyde Henderson, Report to the principal's office at once"

The Montezs looked at Clyde as he then panicked a bit: "You don't think this is about what just happened?"

"Who knows?" Luke replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be right beside you if you need help" Stephanie assured Clyde.

"Thanks" Clyde thanked.

Together they all head for the principal's office to which they noticed Bobby and his mother are with the school principal and to Clyde's surprise; his own mother was here too on a wheel chair, standing next to Mr Tyler.

"Mom! When did you get out?" Clyde asked in happily bewilderment.

"Just today, I was going to surprise you after school" Sarah answered.

"Mister Henderson; if you may take a seat" Principal Lowell said.

Soon Clyde sat down next to her mother as he notices Bobby's glare and Mrs Douglas discomfort around him.

"Mister Henderson, we've recently have complaints that you physically assault Mister Douglas just over half an hour ago" The Principal strictly explained.

"Is this true, Clyde?" Sarah asked in bewilderment.

Clyde looks at Bobby who gave him a sadistic smirk before the teenager replied:

"I will admit that I did lose my temper and attacked Bobby" Clyde sadly confessed.

"Clyde" Sarah said in disappointed.

"If I may speak out for Clyde here; I'm really sure he never meant to do that to Bobby and he does feel bad for what he did" Mr Tyler asked.

"Bullshit" Bobby muttered under his breath.

"Well Clyde; do you have anything to say about this?" The Principal firmly questioned.

"I never meant to hurt Bobby but what I don't understand is why is he even here? I thought he was expelled" Clyde answered.

"Mister Henderson, my son was here to collect his things from his locker; that's why he's here?" Mrs Douglas firmly pointed out.

"Wow Bobby, how much suck up did you have to do to make you look like the victim?" Stephanie scoffed.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Bobby snapped.

"Settle down son" Mrs Douglas hushed her son.

"Stephanie, Luke, I suggest you two wait outside" The Principal said to the twins.

"Forgive us for not listening to you but we were there when Bobby aggravated Clyde" Stephanie pointed out.

"Yeah; he was mocking Clyde about his sister and threatened to beat him up with Aaron" Luke also points out.

"Is that true son or was what you said about Clyde beating you up for no reason, just another excuse to get out of trouble?" Mrs Douglas sternly questioned her troubled son.

"Well Bobby?" The Principal questioned.

"OK so I've teased him a little but he was pushing me into desks and chairs and even nearly broke my back when he threw me out of the classroom" Bobby lied.

"And do you have any proof?" Sarah firmly asked Bobby.

"My friends can back me up on that" Bobby replied.

"You mean the gang who obeyed your every command like you are Darth Vader? What of load of-" Luke scoffed.

"Mister Montez, please" The Principal replied.

Suddenly Stephanie felt her mobile phone vibrating before she turns away and checks out the message she received from Whitney.

The text reads: "Hey Stephanie; might want to show this to the teachers just so that stupid brat learns not to post things like this in the future"

Whitney shared on a private message a video recently being uploaded by Britney Lewis on Facebook as it shows Bobby telling Britney to record everything when they see Clyde as they wanted to beat him up and humiliate him on Facebook and YouTube before it shows the whole scenario of the confrontation of Bobby and Clyde.

"Excuse me Principal Lowell but if I may say something about this situation" Stephanie started.

"Go on" Principal Lowell allowed this.

Stephanie looks at Bobby and said: "You might want to tell Britney to not post like this in the future" before she hands her phone to the Principal and plays the video.

Everyone views the video and finally understands the situation that had occurred before they turned to Bobby firmly.

"Stupid bitch" Bobby growled under his breath.

"So Bobby, what's that you saying about being innocent on this?" Mrs Douglas asked with a stern look.

"I do apologize for what I've did to your son, Mrs Douglas...Really I do" Clyde apologized.

"Well at least you're willing to apologize for this incident" Mrs Douglas nodded before she firmly said to her son: "Now I want you to apologize to Clyde for what you've did right now"

"Why the hell should I?" Bobby angrily questioned.

"Wow Bobby, even when I told you the truth you're still a childish idiot" Clyde

"Clyde, watch how you speak" Sarah quietly scolded her son.

"Don't you call me an idiot, freak!" Bobby snapped at his enemy.

"Bobby, enough" Mrs Douglas also scolded her son.

"Well you know what; I've taken shit by you and the others for years like I did with my dad and I won't take it anymore" Clyde angrily vented as he was getting angry and so sick of Bobby as he wished that Bobby would just get out of his life.

"Boys!" The Principal firmly exclaimed until everyone was quiet before the Principal added: "Now let's just calm down; Clyde, you've already apologized for this, now Bobby; it's your turn"

"Just apologize to Clyde so we get this ordeal over and done with, please Bobby" Mrs Douglas strictly begged of her son.

The others looked on at Bobby before he just groaned in defeat: "Fine...I'm...sorry"

"Thank you Bobby" Mrs Douglas sighed in relief.

"OK now that we got this out of the way, Clyde; despite Bobby's actions on you, what you did in retaliation to him by throwing him out of the room violently is still the wrong thing to do, you understand that?" The Principal strictly spoke to Clyde.

"Yes ma'am" Clyde softly answered.

"Now you are to have after school detention with Mr Tyler after today, is that clear?" The Principal asked.

"I understand Mrs Lowell" Clyde nodded.

"Wait, so I had weeks detention for the doing the same thing that he did to me and yet he gets one day's detention?!" Bobby exclaimed out in bewilderment as he couldn't believe the results.

"Mister Douglas; you don't seem to understand that you did something worse to Clyde then what he just did to you and unlike you he was willing to apologize and accept the punishment that he received. Not like you, you just have to push him over and over and be the selfish person you are today" The Principal firmly pointed out.

Bobby couldn't believe this for he believes that everyone was being a suck up for Clyde and finds the punishment for Clyde not suitable enough like they did on him when he did something similar to Clyde; to which that he is completely ignorant of the facts as what he did was only more bad than what Clyde did and unlike the selfish reasons Bobby does these things to Clyde, at least the telekinetic teenager had a very good excusable reason why he attacked Bobby too.

"You're all idiots! He's just as bad as me, I mean he did the same thing to me as I did to him for god sake"

"Well he didn't shove you down that hole then refuse to let him up and humiliated him in the front of the class; and like before Clyde did managed to apologize and felt bad for what he's done, it's clear to all of us here you don't" Mr Tyler sternly explained.

"Exactly right" Mrs Douglas agreed with the gym teacher.

"Oh you think you're so innocent, why not tell Henderson here that you used to beat up that nerd Samuel Green to near death" Bobby snapped.

"Wait...what?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"How did you know that?" Mr Tyler quickly demanded in alarm.

"Oh come on, Tyler, everyone knows you were worse than me, at least I never attempt to severely injure someone" Bobby coldly replied.

Clyde looked at his best friend as he couldn't believe that the teacher he looked up to for friendship and guidance was just like Bobby in the past.

"Y-You...You told me you were not like Bobby or the other bullies when I first became friends with you" Clyde gasped out.

Clyde's feelings begin to grow stronger within him to whom his powers began to go haywire inside his mind and body. The poor traumatised teenager was slowly breaking down into depression that he slowly wishes that everything he loathes and hate can just disappear and leave him alone but like the pain he used to suffer from his abusive father; it never went away as he thought it would.

"Clyde, I can explain everything" Mr Tyler tried to calm his friend down.

"Some friend he is, Henderson (!)" Bobby scoffed.

Sarah glared at Bobby angrily while Mrs Douglas looks away in great disappointment of her son's behaviour.

"You are a horrible person! How could you treat anyone like your mother or my son for this?! Do you not have any heart or remorse for people like us at all?" Sarah angrily questioned.

"Shove off you crippled bitch" Bobby spat at Sarah.

Clyde felt in an instant, the rage and anger he felt with his dad returns to him at that harsh remark on his mother before he yells out, charging at Bobby and slamming him on the door, screaming:

"I can crush you, do you know that?! I can break you apart without even touching you! See if I don't!"

The others begin to scream out in great shock and intensive panic while Mr Tyler struggles to break the boys apart.

"Clyde please, stop it!" Sarah cried loudly.

"Let him go Mister Henderson!" The Principal yelled out.

"Clyde" Mr Tyler cried out.

Clyde felt like his head was raging with fire, so full of hatred on his enemy as he slowly becomes something different to himself; soon the telekinetic teenager couldn't take the stress and pressure within his powers controlled by his anger and hatred anymore as he lets go of Bobby, yelling out with his hands on his head:

"Would everyone just shut up?!"

Within that moment, the light bulb on top of the ceiling from the principal's office exploded to which everyone screamed out in alarm then all was silent; nothing was ever said for two minutes or even longer as everyone looked at Clyde who was on his knees, clutching his head, shuddering and whimpering quietly.

"W...What's happening to me?" Clyde shuddered silently with intensive anxiety.

"What...the fuck..." Bobby gasped out in extreme bewilderment.

Clyde feels like somehow the powers within him is trying to take control of his mind and body and turning him into something more un-natural and extremely dangerous as he feels so pale and frozen of the occurrences that just happened no more than five minutes ago.

The Principal slowly recollects herself and shuddered out to Mr Tyler: "Lee...kindly escort Clyde to another room and try to calm him down"

Lee just nodded and slowly escorts the shuddering teenager out of the room as Stephanie, Luke and Clyde's mother watches on sadly before the Principal added:

"Stephanie, Luke, I suggest you both head off to class immediately"

The twins nodded and quietly left the room, each feeling concern about Clyde; then finally Mrs Lowell angrily looks down then said to Bobby:

"And as for you, Mister Douglas; I want you to collect your things and get out of my school...if I ever see you trespassing on my school halls from now on, I _will_ have the school security throw you out there as quick as possible...now go"

Bobby stood there for a moment, looking at his angry mother who then softly said

"You heard her, Bobby... **Move!** "

Bobby angrily storms out of the office and heads for his locker; Sarah then breaks out in tears as she cries out for her son as Mrs Douglas sadly embraces the weeping mother and said

"I'm so sorry; I'm really sorry about all this"

* * *

 **Bobby just doesn't want to let things go without a victory doesn't he?**

 **Thanks to him; Clyde's powers effected his emotions and made him attack Bobby viciously and worse than before.**

 **What will happen now to Clyde and all of the others who experience the intensive scenario?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	21. Past and Present Issues

**Chapter 20: Past and Present Issues**

* * *

Clyde was waiting in the English classroom before Sarah and the principal came into the room and asked the gym teacher: "How's everything?"

"He's calmed down" Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde was not looking up at them as he felt very horrible for what he's done in front of everyone back there with Bobby before the principal softly strictly said to him:

"Clyde, you do understand that your behavior today was unacceptable especially with Mister Douglas back there even though he should have never provoked you"

"I know..." Clyde sadly sighed.

"You've earned yourself a week's detention with Mr Tyler; is that clear Mister Henderson?" The Principal firmly asked.

"Yes madam, I'm really sorry for what I've done today" Clyde deeply apologized.

"Well I thank you for apologizing Mister Henderson but you will still do the detentions" The Principal pointed out.

"Yes ma'am; I'll do the detentions with Mr Tyler, Mrs Lowell, I promise" Clyde swore

"Very good; you may go home now" The Principal concluded with him before she goes to Sarah and adds:

"I'm very sorry Mrs Henderson about all of this spectacle today, I never wanted this to end like that especially to your son"

"I understand...you're just doing your job" Sarah sighed while nodding.

"Take care of your son for us please" The Principal kindly said before leaving the room.

Two days with after school detentions with Mr Tyler have passed and Clyde still wonders about the actions he does lately ever since he obtained his powers. He has hurt people with them, some that deserved it, some that didn't, like the incident with Trevor. He was only a kid just misbehaving and Clyde did the worst thing by using his powers in anger and made Trevor get a broken arm.

It felt so wrong with Clyde after that happened; sure he was angry at Trevor but he never thought of hurting the kid like that.

Clyde notices recently that some of the kids in the school were distance from him since the fight between him and Bobby. Some are whispering things behind his back as they were not bullying Clyde much but rather they are afraid of him.

Clyde then notices that someone has graffiti his locker with the words: Bully.

Luke goes to Clyde who asked the blond haired teenager: "What the hell is this about?"

"Britney Lewis; before she had that video of you and Bobby fighting deleted by the principal; she shared it with the whole school group on Facebook" Luke replied.

"That bitch!" Clyde grumbled.

Soon they saw Britney on her phone with Bobby as she ranted: "Bobby Douglas! This has being the tenth time you've not called me! I said I was sorry; what more do you want?! What will it take for me to get back together with you?!"

She lets out a frustrated grunt before she noticed Clyde and Luke looking at her as she snapped "What?!"

Soon she storms off in a fit before the duo notices some of the students cautiously looking at Clyde as the teenager knew what they were thinking as he just sighed and left the room.

Luke looked at the others and said: "Really guys? Do you honestly believe what Bobby or even that blonde bitch says about Clyde?"

Everyone looked at one another before Luke added: "Just cut Clyde some slack; he's just going through rough times"

The other students soon left as Luke goes off to his next class; the next two days have passed as Clyde finishes another detention with Mr Tyler before they sat down on the bleachers.

"I got to admit Clyde; you're handling this well" Mr Tyler said.

"Yeah well; I'm just trying to get through these tough times" Clyde nodded.

"I understand, I know it's never easy but you're lucky to have people your mother and friends like me here to support you; you're in good company buddy" Mr Tyler assured his friend.

Clyde then looks at the gym teacher as he asked "Is it true what Bobby said? Were you a bully once?"

Mr Tyler soft of knew that there will a time when he has to tell someone whom he trusts about his troubled past; he hoped it would never be with Clyde for Mr Tyler feared he would lose respect as the only friend Clyde used to have before Clyde's father got arrested. He exhales softly and confesses the truth:

"Yes, I was a bully; I hurt a lot of kids including this guy name Samuel Green"

"Why?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"Because I used to think he was a gross nerd due to his freaky bad lisp...I guess I never thought about the consequences and how he felt after I bullied him before it's too late; one day he stood up to me and humiliated me in front of the school...I lost control of my temper and started to beat him up so bad that he was just lying there, injured and bleeding badly" Lee shamefully explained

Clyde felt shocked to see the man he looked up to was a bully like Bobby as Clyde quickly asked

"Was he OK? Did he...die?"

"No, thankfully he lived but he couldn't move or speak for a few days in the hospital; the moment I saw him on that bed, I felt a cold feeling inside me as if I soon realized how far I went on hurting someone. It got me thinking that I've could have killed that kid and my life would have changed for the worst. I would have being a horrible person like your father was" Mr Tyler replied.

"What happened to you then?" Clyde said.

"I was expelled and was sentenced to five years in Clayton's security prison" Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde was out of words to even say anything about what Lee did as the gym teacher looks at him and continued:

"During my time in prison, I've being abused both verbally and physically by the inmates of the prison and it got me to thought a lot about my life and the mistakes I made; eventually that's when I decided to change my life forever and start being the person I want everyone to like me for, not a deviant bitterness bully but as someone who cares for others out there who have being bullied"

"You say you changed but you attacked Bobby when he confronted me after that detention" Clyde uncomfortably pointed out.

"I know and I deeply regret it...maybe I'm still in the old habits a bit but that's just me...I still have issues with the boys and I guess I should have just being a little easy on Bobby and Aaron despite what they did and just have the school security taking Bobby and Aaron away instead of attacking them" Mr Tyler replied, feeling somewhat regretful of his actions in the past.

"Well at least you changed your life for the better and if you can do it, maybe so can I...I just need to control myself at times" said Clyde.

"Mostly my powers too...They're acting strange on me lately" Clyde thought to himself

"Yeah; in the end there will always be some people who are terrible but they are still good people out there in the world as well" Mr Tyler replied.

"I know...Sometimes I think the only reason they bullied me is because they're scared of me" Clyde asked.

"What makes you think that?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Think about it; my dad is an abusive drunk and he crashed the car that killed my sister and made my wife legless plus he even laid the blame on me and that false report alone convinced half of the town and most of the kids at school to believe it was my fault and I would end up like Kenny" Clyde replied.

"Clyde-" Mr Tyler started.

"And now that I attacked Bobby and Britney shared the video of us to everyone, they are scared of me; they reckon I'm becoming like my dad" Clyde confessed.

"But you're nothing like Kenny, you're you" Mr Tyler replied.

"I know...but...I fear I maybe becoming worse than Kenny or Bobby" Clyde started as he finds it hard to talk to Mr Tyler or anyone else about his secret powers for he feared if his powers were revealed; they would shun him and be afraid of him for being abnormal because of his supernatural powers.

"Clyde, not all of our actions are right but we learn from our mistakes and we shouldn't care what other people say. Just always believe in yourself and those who believe in you like me and Stephanie trust me Clyde, everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see" Mr Tyler replied.

"I hope so" Clyde nodded.

"I'll tell you what, when this whole thing in school is over, you can finally get a new fresh start with your mother and never worried about anyone or anything in this place again; you could have a job, a girlfriend that you may get married and have a real family together" Mr Tyler happily said.

"That does sound good" Clyde nodded.

"In the meantime Clyde, I want you to stay out of trouble and don't do anything foolish again" Mr Tyler said.

"I won't; I promise" Clyde swore.

"In a few days time, you and Stephanie will both have the time of your lives then graduation the following week" Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah" Clyde cheerfully nodded.

"So...I hope that now I told you the truth, this doesn't affect our friendship" Mr Tyler cleared his throat,

"You may have did a bad thing in the past but you've changed to become a better person just like Luke and if I became friends with him then I'll always be friends with you, Mr Tyler" Clyde responded.

"Thanks buddy" Lee thanked Clyde as he shook his hand.

"No worries" Clyde chuckled.

"So is it true your mother got you an appointment for a councilor to discuss your problems?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Yes but I couldn't get an appointment till next month due to her busy schedules" Clyde explained.

"I see, well I'm sure you'll be OK buddy; now let's get out of here" Mr Tyler said.

As the two friends left the gym, Bobby was watching the entire detention, hoping to see him fail but alas, the bully glares at his enemy who didn't even fail the detention as he did with Aaron.

"Fucking hell! He still refuses to give up; I should have made him bleed like a stuffed pig when I shoved him down that hole!" Bobby growled.

Suddenly an idea came to Bobby's mind as he had finally found the perfect act of revenge on his enemy.

"Bleed like a stuffed pig...Yes...perfect" Bobby deviously whispered to himself.

Soon Bobby got out his mobile phone and calls Aaron as he talked to his best friend:

"Aaron, meet me at the bowling alley; trust me you're going to enjoy what I have in store"

* * *

 **Students are a little afraid of Clyde and considered him a bit of a bully ever since Britney shared the video of the fight to the school**

 **Clyde has done all the detentions with Mr Tyler, who then confessed his troubled past to his friend**

 **The two then had a bit of heart to heart talk as Clyde plans to deal with his issues the right way as possible.**

 **Unfortunately and unbenownst to Clyde, Bobby has finally come up an idea for a sick twisted revenge on Clyde Henderson**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	22. Getting Blood

**Chapter 21: Getting Blood**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE AND DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

 _The patient and Enya finishes watching one of the surviving school surveillance tapes of the day Bobby figured out what to do for his revenge on Clyde, thus ending the video before Enya looks at the patient and asked:_

" _Do you have any idea of what kind of revenge Bobby planned on Clyde?"_

" _It had something to do with blood but I don't really know how he did it" The patient confessed._

" _I see...If I remember correctly; someone else you know is a former patient too" Enya pointed out._

" _Who?" The patient asked._

" _Just give me a moment and I'll be back" Enya replied as she left the patient's room for five minutes._

 _The FBI agent soon returns with another former patient and to the mysterious patient's surprise, it was Jade Dazel. She wasn't wearing her usual clothing as well as her piercings and her hair was now clean and fully shaved for health and safety regulations. The young lady was clearly crying before due to her stained soaked face and clearly was not comfortable being here._

" _Jade?!" The patient asked._

" _Y-You! You're still alive!" Jade gasped out._

" _I hate to interrupt your reunion but we need to get back to business here" Enya said._

" _What do you want with me?" Jade asked the woman._

" _I just want to know the story from your perspectives" Enya explained as she sat back on her seat._

" _It's OK Jade; you can trust her" The patient softly assured Jade despite looking away from her._

" _O-OK" Jade slowly nodded and sat by the patient's bed._

" _Miss Dazel, Was it true that Bobby Douglas was a violent person?" Enya questioned._

" _Y-Yes...I don't know what went wrong; I did what he wanted me to do for him. I was there for him, I gave him all the love and support for him but he chooses to hurt me and he tormented me because I was weak and from his point of view stupid for not being able to do the right thing at times and not doing what...women in the past did...Just cook and clean" Jade sobbed._

" _Forgive me Miss Dazel but what Bobby did to you was not only violently wrong but it's also sexist if he said those things to you. He shouldn't treated you like that" Enya pointed out._

" _I know...but the sad thing was that I was ignorant to see that...I never blamed him for that...I pitied him for a while due to him being raised alone and struggling with his mother from my point of view; Mrs Douglas tried to get Bobby to behave and do so well at things"_

" _She tried to for all those years since Bobby's father died, God she tried so hard but the more she tried, the more violent and aggressive he becomes as he always comes to me, ranting about this Clyde Henderson that has ruined his life but I don't see any proof that this Clyde hurt him" Jade explained cried._

" _What happened to Mrs Douglas?" Enya asked._

 _Jade sadly shudders before she explains to the others about the last time she saw Bobby with his mother._

* * *

Bobby and Jade returns to the Douglas residence only to be greeted by the firmed mother, waiting for her son.

"Where the hell have you being? Do you know what time it is?" Mrs Douglas scolded.

"Does it look like I care?" Bobby sighed.

"It's one am in the morning and I've being calling you for hours! Where have you being?" Mrs Douglas firmly demanded.

The woman looks at Jade and sternly asked: "And who is this?"

"None of your business" Bobby spatted.

"Excuse me?!" Mrs Douglas raised her voice at her son.

"I'm Jade, ma'am, Jade Dazel" Jade introduced herself, trying to ease the tension.

Mrs Douglas looked at Jade a bit firmly before softly reply with: "I see"

"I'm Bobby's girlfriend" Jade explained.

"Girlfriend?" Mrs Douglas asked in confusion before she turns to Bobby and firmly added: "You never mentioned to me that you had another girlfriend since you and Britney broke up"

"Like you even care?" Bobby scoffed.

"Of course I care, Bobby, I'm your mother" Mrs Douglas scolded before she turns to Jade and said: "Now if you don't mind, young lady, I want you to leave"

"She's not going anywhere" Bobby hissed before grabbing Jade by the arm roughly.

"You and I are going to have a talk right now" Mrs Douglas angrily said.

"Maybe I should just go" Jade softly said to Bobby.

"Just shut up and come with me" Bobby ordered Jade before pushing his mother out of the way.

But before he and Jade could get through to his bedroom door, Mrs Douglas slammed the door in front of Bobby and angrily yelled:

"Bobby Douglas! I've just had it with you! I am sick and tired of your fucking attitude and huge disrespect to me even since you started junior high!"

The duo remained silent while Mrs Douglas angrily and tearfully vented her hurt and anger at her delinquent son.

"I don't know why you are doing this to me! I love you, you are my pride and my joy! What did I ever do wrong to make you do these things and made you act this way?" Mrs Douglas cried.

"Why did you give Grandpa up to his death then? Answer me that woman!" Bobby snapped.

"...Is that what this is all about? You're mad at me for putting your grandfather to a home?! Bobby, he was setting you up to be someone that you're not! He was a deluded and terrible man who only wanted you to make the same mistakes he did in the past" Mrs Douglas cried.

"My grandfather was the best person I've ever had in my life, he showed me the ways that real men like me can do and not being push around by whining people like you! I am no longer a child, woman, I am an adult now and I can do whatever the fuck I want and no one, not even you or this tramp here, is going to change that so just shut your lips and be a good girl like you were for that old man you married"

Mrs Douglas couldn't take anymore of her son's deluded and disgusting behaviour anymore as she furiously slapped Bobby directly in the face and bellowed:

"How dare you! I don't care if you are an adult! I am your mother, I gave your life and I will not be spoken like that from you! Your grandfather was a horrible cowardly man just like you are being one right now, I will not have you throw your life away like this; you are going to that school where they can changed your disgusting attitude right out of your head and starting from right now you will never set foot outside this house at night till further notice!"

Bobby furiously grew sick of her mother and doesn't want to be control by her any longer before the mother angrily grabs Bobby up and yelled:

"Do you understand me Bobby Douglas?! Answer me!"

Suddenly the teenager threw a huge punch directly at the older woman, causing the mother to fall down on the ground. Jade gasped out in horror before Bobby turns to Jade dangerously and said "Wait out in the lounge..."

"B-Bobby...please no!" Jade pleaded as she fears for the safety of Mrs Douglas.

"Do it!" Bobby furiously bellowed.

Jade whimpered and leave the hallway helplessly before hearing the punches and kicks that Bobby throws at the poor older woman; the young lady closes her eyes and blocks her ears to drown out the sounds of Bobby raging at his mother who was screaming in pain and pleading Bobby to stop.

Jade felt so helpless, she couldn't stand up to Bobby to stop him and save Mrs Douglas before all was still except for a loud slam of the door.

The young lady turns to the hallway to see Mrs Douglas on the ground, deeply abused by her own psychotic son; Jade rushes by the woman's side before gasping at the bruises, the blood leaking out of Mrs Douglas's nose and mouth before Jade sobbed:

"I'm so sorry! I should have stopped him but I couldn't! I'm so sorry Mrs Douglas"

"G-Get out of here...Go!" Mrs Douglas cried in pain.

Jade soon hears the door opening to see Bobby with his suitcase full with his belongings as he snarls at his poor mother:

"You will no longer control me woman, I am free; so just go to hell..."

Jade tearfully looks at Bobby and yelled: "What the fuck is wrong with you Bobby?!"

Bobby didn't answer but sternly grabbed Jade and said: "Let get out of this dump"

Jade broke free from his grip and cried: "How could you do that to her?! She's your mother!"

"Do you want to end like her?! Huh?!" Bobby dangerously threatened with his fist up to Jade.

The young lady whimpered and truly began to see Bobby's true colors as the young man was now psychotic with vengeance and his deluded views on his way of life. Jade knew she wouldn't stand against Bobby and shook her head depressingly.

"Well shut up and come on" Bobby spatted before the two left the house, leaving Mrs Douglas crying out hopelessly that her son was now a monster and there was nothing she could do to save him.

* * *

 _"How could Bobby do that to his own mother?!" The patient asked in great bewilderment._

 _"It was that moment I realized that he was a very dangerous person; I should have called the police but I was afraid of what Bobby would do to me if I did" Jade tearfully explained._

 _"What happened next Jade? What did he do?" Enya gently asked before Jade continues on explaining the events..._

* * *

The next night in the parking lot of an abandoned junkyard, Bobby was throwing empty beer bottles on the metal pole of the big screen as he kept cursing how much he wants to destroy Clyde and make him sorry. Jade was leaning on Bobby's car, feeling depressed and very scared about the whole disaster with Bobby's mother now that she couldn't escape from Bobby's firm rule.

Soon Fred and Carlos drove by in a pickup truck before they got out and walks to Bobby.

Bobby turned his attention to Fred and Carlos and angrily said

"So I take it you two are not gonna be complete cowards as you were before"

"No sir" They both replied.

"Good, did you two bring the keg like I told you to?" Bobby asked.

"Right here Bobby" Fred replied as Carlos shows Bobby the sliver empty keg on the load of the pickup trunk.

"Excellent; that's one thing you dumb shits didn't fuck up" Bobby replied as the two boys took the keg off the pickup trunk.

"So what are we doing here anyway, Bobby?" Jade frightfully asked.

"I have a plan to finally put that son of a bitch down for good" Bobby replied.

"Bobby, can't we just stop?" Jade asked.

"What the hell did you say?" Bobby sternly asked.

"I mean, maybe you could try and let this whole thing go; I'm just saying what has Clyde Henderson ever done to you" Carlos said.

Bobby sternly slapped Jade to shut her up as he angrily exclaimed.

"No! Remember what I told you babe! No one fucks with me and gets away with it and that includes that fuck up bastard, Clyde"

Soon Bobby goes to his car as he feels the keg and grins deviously.

"This is going to be awesome" Bobby deviously chuckled.

"Come on Bobby, when are you going to tell us your plan for revenge on Clyde?" Fred groaned impatiently

"Just wait a while longer; we need to wait for Aaron" said Bobby.

"What the hell is Aaron doing now?" Carlos asked.

"Just shut up and you'll see for yourself when he gets here" Bobby replied

Suddenly they heard a car beeping as the gangs sees a Ferrari driving by

"Speak of the devil...that must be him right now" Carlos said as Aaron exits out of his Ferrari.

"What's up motherfuckers?" Aaron chuckled.

"About time you show up" Bobby chuckled back as he shakes his friend's hands.

"What is going on here?" Jade asked.

"Gees, does your whore always whine?" Aaron said as he looks at Jade.

"I ain't no whore" Jade softly pointed out.

"You are one to me, now shut the fuck up" Bobby angrily snapped.

Jade looks away as Aaron dragged a dead stag from the boot of his Ferrari to the pickup trunk.

"Is that a dead stag?!" Fred asked.

"Indeed, I shot it at the woods tonight" Aaron deviously chuckled.

"You see boys, we are gonna collect this dead animal's blood into this keg and come prom night, we're going to make sure that Clyde will have a night he will never ever forgot" Bobby deviously replied.

Fred and Carlos's eyes widened as they both knew what Bobby was planning as they said

"Awesome"

"But this can't be legal Bobby! You'll be arrested for shit for this" Jade cried.

Bobby slapped her in the face again to silent her as he snapped

"Shut your mouth; I already beat the crap out of that old bitch of mine, don't make me beat you up too"

Soon Aaron got out the ax from his car boot before he hands it to Bobby and said

"It's all yours my friend"

Bobby took the ax and goes to the dead stag as he chuckles

"Well _Bambi_ it seems you have a little date with Clyde tomorrow night!"

He then starts hacking off the dead stag's limbs apart as blood was spilling everywhere before he finally decapitated the stag's head: Jade was very horrified at this before she turns around and vomits on the ground.

Soon Bobby was done as he looks at the duo and sternly said.

"Get the blood in the keg and make sure it's full"

Fred and Carlos then manage to pour the dead stag's blood into the keg as it was soon full with blood. Bobby puts the knob on the keg as the boys then put the keg barrel on the pickup truck.

"So...what do we do with this thing now?" Aaron asked as he looks at the dead dismembered stag.

"Leave it here, let it rot for all I care" Bobby replied.

He then goes to Jade who was coughing from vomiting as the female said

"S-Sorry, I'm not use to seeing animals being chopped"

"Just shut up and pay attention" Bobby sighed.

Jade got up and looks at Bobby as he gave her a piece of paper and continued

"This is Britney Lewis's address; I want you to go to her house, talk to Britney and bring her to me in the Diegoville Town Hall after school tomorrow, Understand?"

"Yes honey" Jade nodded.

"Good...and wash your mouth, you smell like shit" Bobby harshly replied.

Soon he leaves Jade and goes to Aaron as he said

"Take her and the two idiots' home"

"Sure thing" said Aaron.

Bobby smiles deviously at the keg full of the stag's blood as he knew that his revenge is about to be fulfilled.

* * *

 **Oh man, Bobby is one twisted psychotic and dangerous person ever**

 **He abused his poor mother, abused Jade a bit and psychotically chops off a dead stag to pieces to collect it's blood for his revenge!**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	23. Requested Visit

**Chapter 22: Requested Visit**

* * *

The next day, Bobby was behind the Diego Town Hall, which is where the senior prom is going to held at in a few days time; Jade did as she was told last night, she went over to Britney's house, explained that Bobby wishes to see her before she reluctantly brought Britney Lewis over to Bobby.

Sadly Jade now fears Bobby ever since last night's occurrences of Bobby's cruel madness on his poor mother and even Jade herself, she even felt horrified of him when he hacked the dead stag to piece like a mad man in order to get blood in the steel keg for his sick twisted revenge; she wishes to escape from this now but Bobby does not let go of what he claims is his that easy.

"Here she is...like you wanted" Jade said.

"What do you want this time Bobby? Last time we talked, you told me to fuck off" Britney scoffed.

"I understand that but if you can shut your mouth and pay attention for five minutes then you can go" Bobby sighed.

"Fine" Britney lets out a loud humph.

Bobby then whispers the plan to Britney's ear as she smiles and gleefully replied

"That sounds awesome and it's the perfect payback for that loser for messing with my ex-boyfriend"

"I don't get what you see in him" Jade softly sighed as she looks away

"Hey, I was twice the better girlfriend than you are; so why don't you just fuck off whore" Britney snapped.

"You fuck off bitch!" Jade snapped back.

"Girls! Girls! If you both are so keen to please me, all you have to do is be naked and go lesbian on lesbian with each other" Bobby laughed as the girls just rolled their eyes.

"So...are you going to do it Britney?" Bobby asked.

"Anything for you Bobby darling" Britney winked.

"Excellent and whatever you do, DON'T fuck it up" Bobby warned.

"I won't" Britney replied and she left the two alone.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Henderson residences, Donald and Sarah were checking Clyde out as he tried on his prom

"How do I look?" Clyde asked

"Oh Clyde! You look so handsome" Sarah gasped happily.

"Really?" Clyde chuckled.

"Of course buddy" Mr Jones agreed.

"You looks so handsome Clyde, your prom date is going to love it when she sees you" Sarah gleefully replied.

"Mom, we're just friends" Clyde said.

"Oh you had to lie to us, I seen the way you look at her and all those drawings of her you drew as a boy" Sarah giggled.

"Oh really?" Mr Jones chuckled.

"Mom, I was just a child" Clyde nervously pointed out while he smiled at the woman.

"It doesn't mean your feelings have change for her, honey" Sarah replied.

"OK so I kind of have a crush on Stephanie for a long time but I honestly think she wouldn't feel the same; besides we're only friends" Clyde shrugged.

"You may believe what you say but who knows? Maybe Stephanie is a bit like you and may have a crush on you" Sarah warmly replied.

"It's like what you explained me on what Mr Tyler told you when Stephanie asked you out that day; you may never know unless you give her a chance" Mr Jones added.

"Well if that was true, what should I do?" Clyde asked.

"Just be yourself and tell her how you feel about her?" Sarah replied.

"Ok mom, I'll try" Clyde nodded.

"That's my boy" Sarah said as she kisses Clyde on the cheek.

"So, have you got the ticket I gave you before you went to accept Stephanie's invitation?" Mr Jones asked.

"Mr Tyler has them for safe keeping and it was his graduation present for me" Clyde replied.

"Isn't that nice of him" Sarah happily said.

"Yeah" Clyde happily nodded.

"You really are excited for prom aren't you" Mr Jones kindly chuckled.

"Of course!" Clyde replied but soon looks at her mother and added: "But it's just..."

"But just what, Clyde?" Mr Jones questioned.

"But do you think mom will be alright by herself, come prom night?" Clyde asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me sweetie; I'm capable of looking after myself now and I'll be fine" Sarah assured her son.

"You sure?" Clyde asked.

"Of course, I want you to go to prom with Stephanie, have a wonderful night and don't stress yourself about me; I will be alright I promise" said Sarah.

"Well...OK" Clyde nodded.

"That's my boy" Sarah happily replied and hugs her son.

"I love you too, mom" Clyde replied back as he hugs his mother back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door before Clyde opens it to see Enya Ambrosine at the door.

"Hello Mister Henderson" Enya greeted.

"You!" Clyde spoke out in bewilderment.

"I do have a name, darling; It's Enya" Enya giggled softly.

"Why are you here?" Clyde questioned with caution.

"Relax Mister Henderson; I'm only here to speak with your mother, may I come inside please?" Enya asked.

Mr Jones walks to the front door next to Clyde and was surprised to see Enya too before the FBI agent greeted the older man:

"Good afternoon Mr Jones; how's everything?"

"Why are you here?" Mr Jones asked.

"I wish to talk to speak to the Hendersons alone so if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy" Enya explained.

"Of course" Mr Jones nodded yet was concern about this.

"I can assure you, Mr Jones that I'm here to stir trouble up" Enya assured the man.

Clyde looks at his friend and said: "It's OK Donald; I'll be fine"

"Alright; I'll see you before prom" said Mr Jones as he got in his car and drove away.

"Now let's discuss this situation with your mother shall we?" said Enya before the two headed inside the house.

"Clyde, what's going on?" Sarah called out.

She then sees her son with Enya Ambrosine to which the mother looked on in confusion and asked her son: "Who's she?"

"Mrs Henderson, I'm Enya Ambrosine FBI; I was on the case of tracking down your ex-husband and Daniel Wimbledon for the crimes they've committed on both of you" Enya explained.

"Oh! Well if that was the case then it's a pleasure to you, Mrs Ambrosine" Sarah greeted warmly and shook Enya's hand.

"Likewise and it's Miss Ambrosine, I'm not married" Enya replied.

"So what brings you here?" Sarah asked.

"I was asked by the Diegoville Security Prison to inform that your ex-husband, Kenny, had requested a ten minute visit to see you at the visitor resource center" Enya explained.

"What?!" Clyde exclaimed in alarm.

Clyde has no idea why on earth that deranged excuse for a human being even wants to see Sarah; he was getting a very bad vibe about this situation as he knew Kenny would just make things worse.

"Mom, you're not going to accept that mad man's request, are you?" Clyde desperately questioned his mother.

"I'm afraid that's entirely up to your mother, Mister Henderson; he wishes to see her and her alone" Enya replied.

"I thought you said you weren't going to let him come near us again" Clyde uncomfortably explained to Enya.

"I know but this was not my decision to make; I'm just following orders" Enya replied.

Sarah thought long and hard about this; she really rather not see Kenny after all he's done but in her heart; she feels that the best way to finally rid of her fear and loathing of her ex-husband was to confront him and get this whole ordeal over and done.

"I'll see him" Sarah began and interrupts her concern son before she said to Clyde:

"Sweetie; I know you're scared for me but I will be fine, I'm capable of facing that man; besides I want to speak out the things I wanted to say to that lousy son of a bitch after all those years"

"Very well then we must be off" said Enya.

"I will go on one condition; that my son comes with me so I can show him that I'm ready to move on and show him that Kenny will no longer interfere with us anymore"

"Very well" Enya nodded before she turns to Clyde and asked: "Are you in, Mister Henderson?"

"Of course I'm in; I rather be by her side than for her to do this alone" Clyde replied.

"Then it's settled; now let's get going" said Enya as she escorts the Hendersons to her car and drove them to Diegoville Security Prison.

Once they reached their destination, they head for the Visitor Resource Center in the building and finally the two Hendersons saw Kenny sitting on a chair near the table with a chained hand cuffs and foot cuffs connected to each other.

Two security guards were behind the prisoner with tazers pointed at Kenny for precaution in case something goes wrong during the visit.

The moment Kenny and Clyde looked into each other with glaring eyes, all hatred and anger against each other began to tense around the room. Enya soon looks at the mother and son to whom she spoke: "Wait right here"

Enya goes to the prisoner and strictly said: "Now listen here; you have ten minutes and ten minutes only; if you try to throw abuse at ether of your visitors, these men won't hesitate to tazer you and drag you back to that cell; do I make myself clear, Mr Henderson?"

The prisoner surprisingly yet a bit sternly replied: "Yes...ma'am..."

"Good; now wait right here" Enya said as she returns to the other two Hendersons and escort them to Kenny.

As the mother and son sat near Kenny, the older man glared at Clyde who had his head turned away from his father to which Kenny then firmly asked:

"Why is he here?"

"Because he is our son" Sarah strictly pointed out.

"He is no son of mine" Kenny scoffed.

"That's OK, you're no father of mine anyway" Clyde sarcastically replied.

The two glared at one another with such hatred before Enya tried to break the tension by saying: "OK, let's try and keep this conversation simple and calm"

"Why did you call me here, Kenny? The last thing I want to do is to see you" Sarah softly demanded.

"I wish to speak to you" Kenny replied before looking at Clyde and adds: "But not with him around"

"What's wrong Kenny? Are you afraid of me?" Clyde softly mocked the old man.

"Clyde" Enya started.

"Well sorry but what do you expect me to be like with him? I hate him" Clyde firmly explained.

"Right back at you, _son_ " Kenny firmly mocked.

"Alright enough" Enya strictly puts her foot down before she turns to Clyde and said: "Clyde, just wait over there please"

Clyde glared at the old man before he gave him a warning: "If you try and hurt my mother, I swear to God-!"

"Sweetie" Sarah spoke out and holds Clyde's hand before replying: "Relax; I'll be OK"

Clyde looks at her mother then to the prisoner before he sighs out: "Alright mom"

The teenager soon got up and walks away from them as Sarah then said: "Go ahead Kenny; what is it that you want from me?"

"I want to warn you" Kenny started.

"Warn me? About what?" Sarah strictly asked.

Kenny looked at the disturbed teenager and softly hissed: "About that boy"

Sarah looks at his son who had his back turned from them but they can clearly see he is not comfortable with this before Sarah sternly looks back at Kenny and demanded:

"And what the hell is your problem with our son now?"

"He tried to kill me at court" Kenny sternly started.

"Mr Henderson!" Enya firmly tried to stop Kenny from speaking out further.

"No; it's OK, let him speak" Sarah assured Enya as she suspects Kenny would say such nonsense things despite that this time; Kenny was telling the truth.

"I don't know how it happened but that boy has some sort of demonic power and he tried to kill me by suffocating me" Kenny explained.

"Kenny...do you have any idea how completely ridiculous you're sounding right now?" Sarah sternly asked.

"It's true, woman, he's evil! He is a monster" Kenny angrily protested.

"Mr Henderson! This is your first warning! Think of your next words wisely" Enya strictly warned.

"Clyde does not have powers and he would never do such a thing to someone even to a hopeless case like you" Sarah denounced Kenny's warning.

Clyde sadly knew Kenny was telling the truth about his powers and that his hatred for the old man made him lose control of his powers and suffocated him at the court.

"You must believe me! He used some freaky power to nearly choke me to death" Kenny desperately explained before Sarah snapped:

"Why should I believe you?! For twenty five years, you made our lives a living hell! I tried to help you and be the good wife you always wanted me to be but it was never enough; I've should have left you with the kids when I had the chance but you refuse to let us go because you were afraid we would have exposed you for mistreatment and abuse on our kids"

"Even since you got us into that car incident that killed our daughter and made me like this! You refuse to let me speak out and kept me in the dark for seven years and you tortured, mistreated and neglect our son more and more but you will not destroy us like you wanted us to so you can escape from this mess you caused"

"I'm glad we're free from you because my son will finally live the life he always wanted and I will be there by his side to guide him. Face it Kenny; it is over and there is nothing you can do to change this situation now"

"You're a fool, woman, even when I speak the truth you won't listen to me...well don't come crying to me when that freak kills you with his demonic shit" Kenny hissed at Sarah, forgetting about Enya and the guards.

"This is your last warning, Mr Henderson" Enya sternly warned once more.

Clyde grew angrier at Kenny as the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his mother; he won't let Kenny make his poor mother upset any longer as he decided to use his powers to make Kenny hit himself in the face by his handcuffed fist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Nothing" Kenny answered in confusion.

Clyde soon made Kenny hit his head on the table multiple times before the older man suspects that Clyde has something to do with this.

"Stop hurting yourself, Kenny! You're making a fool of yourself" Sarah scolded.

"It's not me! It's him!" Kenny cried.

The girls looked at Clyde who just looked at Kenny sternly to which to the women, Clyde is not doing anything.

"Clyde is not doing anything for you to do this, Kenny, so cut it out" Enya firmly sighed.

Clyde soon stopped his power display before Sarah said "Clearly this is a waste of time"

She was about to get up when Kenny grabbed Sarah by the arm and panicked:

"Listen to me; you must get rid of the boy before he ends up using his demonic powers on you like he did to me"

"Kenny, let me go!" Sarah angrily snapped.

Clyde pushed Kenny off from Sarah and snapped:

"We don't want to listen to you, Kenny. Now sit down and be quiet"

"You're regret this boy; you'll end up doing the same thing to your mother like you did with your sister" Kenny yelled at Clyde.

"SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Clyde bellowed before using his powers to shove Kenny onto the chair.

All was still as the others looked on at Clyde who was angrily glaring at his abusive father; he knew this was a mistake to come here. Kenny would just cause a stir to him and his mother, he always does.

Kenny slowly got up and angrily cried to Sarah: "You see, woman?! He's a monster! He has evil powers inside him like the devil himself"

"SIT-DOWN!" Clyde angrily bellowed again before he telekinetically shoved Kenny back down onto the ground.

Kenny frightfully looks up at Clyde who then growled:

"Just stay there and don't say a word until we're gone..."

Sarah approaches her fidgeting yet stern son as she holds his hand and comforted him:

"It's OK Clyde; it's all over, we'll never see him ever again after this"

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't want to lose my temper in front of you but after all he's done to us...it's hard not to keep calm when he lets out his abusive mistreatment unfairly on us" Clyde apologized.

"I know but I promise everything is going to be fine" Sarah assured her son.

"Sarah..." Kenny gasped out.

"You were my worst mistake Kenny...We never want to see you ever again" Sarah sternly concluded as she is finished with her husband.

Soon the mother and son left the building before Enya firmly said: "You just had to cause trouble as always, do you?"

Kenny glared at Enya but knew he was powerless to do anything now that the tables have turned on him.

"Take him away" Enya said to the security guards as they roughly escorted the deranged prisoner back in his cell.

* * *

 **So Kenny tried to warn Sarah about Clyde's power but she doesn't believe him.**

 **It didn't help that he lets out more abuse as always to both of them as Clyde snapped a bit and silent the older man.**

 **Now the mother and son completely denounced Kenny Henderson and will never see him again...or will they?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	24. The Prom

**Chapter 23: The Prom**

* * *

" _Did you know about this?" The patient asked Enya._

"About what? _That Clyde Henderson had mysterious powers beyond what the world can imagine? Not that I was aware of, unfortunately" Enya replied._

" _I'm really just surprised that we're still alive after all of this" Jade pointed out._

" _Hmm, yes...I'm suspecting we're just about coming close to where the Diegoville Doomsday came to be that very night" Enya nodded._

" _Yes...how tragic is that no one, not even Clyde, could expect this to happen; it's so surreal that everyone would just go through evening like every night" The patient said._

" _And all those innocent people were trapped in a web of vengeance that Clyde unleashed upon on...but to me; he was only a weapon in my eyes; Bobby was the trigger that set the weapon loose" Jade admits._

" _Somehow I also see it in that way" The patient agreed._

" _That night reminded me of a terrible event that occurred five years ago" Jade pointed out._

 _Enya stares at the young lady and asked: "What terrible event, may I ask?"_

" _I don't know how it happened but people called it The Nightmare On Christmas; you see a huge family had Christmas dinner on that night somewhere over the other side of the world but soon a huge mysterious fire was erupted inside a huge house, burning every single man, women and even the children inside that home; the fire killed them all of them except for a mysterious person that the neighbors couldn't tell who it was and they never revealed the identity of that person" Jade explained the rumored story._

 _The room was quiet for a long moment until Enya asked: "Did they ever find out whom done it?"_

" _No, there was no evidences even the mysterious person who survived the fire was innocent and no one has heard of that person ever since" Jade replied_

" _Wow...the world is full of mysteries nowadays" The patient gasped_

" _Indeed...Anyway back to business; looking back on the night of October the twenty-second; what can you two tell me about the events that occurred that night starting from prom" Enya questioned both patients._

" _Prom..." The patient began then took a deep breath and explained:_

" _The Senior Prom was meant to be a night of celebration, a night where everything that we went through all those years in education finally ends and the start of the chapter where we face reality and face the world with its challenges"_

" _Basically...it was meant to the end of one chapter and beginning of another one but...it didn't end that way..." Jade sadly adds as each of the patients looked on the beginning of prom night._

* * *

A few days later, it was finally prom night as everyone went straight home after school to get ready for the prom especially Clyde.

At the Montez residences, Stephanie was getting ready for the prom to which she was wearing her blue silk dress while her mother was doing her hair.

"Look at you darling, you're looking very beautiful" Mrs Montez gleefully replied.

"Thanks mom" Stephanie thanked.

"I just hope you have a great night tonight" Victoria replied.

"I will mom" Stephanie happily nodded.

Soon Stephanie's father, Paul, went inside his daughter's room with a recording camera and said

"There's my baby girl getting ready for the prom; how do you feel Stephanie?"

"I feel so excited, dad" Stephanie giggled.

"Wave for the camera darling" Paul said

Stephanie giggled more and waves at the recording camera when Luke then comes in to see her sister.

"Hey Luke, How do I look?" Stephanie asked.

"You look wonderful" said Luke.

"Awww thank you" Stephanie thanked as she hugs her twin brother.

Later on after getting Stephanie all ready for prom night, they heard a car horn as the family went outside and saw a white limo waiting in the front yard as Stephanie lets out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh my god! Dad! Did you do this?!" Stephanie gleefully asked.

Soon the front driver comes out and the mother gasped

"Dave?!"

"Hey guys" Dave greeted.

"You got your co-worker to drive a limo for Stephanie?!" Victoria happily laughed.

"He sure did!" Dave chuckled.

"How did you two came up with this?" Luke asked.

"Well let's just say he owes me one after the wedding of your mother and I" said Paul.

"Why? What happened?" Luke chuckled.

"He accidentally slipped his wine all over my wedding dress" Victoria chuckled as she gave Dave a smirk.

"Yeah, I had to pay to get it rewashed and when I heard that your daughter was going to the school prom, I offered to give Stephanie and her date a ride in the limo I rented for the night" said Dave.

"You're the man Dave" Paul happily said as he gives his best friend a hug.

"Thank you Dave" The mother thanked as she hugs Dave too.

"Well young lady, Shall we be off to the prom?" Dave asked.

"Yes please" Stephanie nodded.

"Now have a good time and enjoy yourself" The mother said.

"Thanks mom, I love you" Stephanie replied as she kisses her mother on the cheek.

"Have fun tonight sweetie, Daddy loves you too" The father proudly said as he hugs her.

"Love you too daddy" Stephanie replied.

"Have fun sis and say hi to Clyde for me" Luke said.

"I will" said Stephanie as she hugs Luke as well.

Soon the young lady goes into the limo, makes the window go down and waves goodbye to her family as she gave Dave the address to Clyde's house to which the driver then drives off to Clyde's house.

* * *

At the Henderson residence, Clyde was waiting with Sarah and Mr Jones for Sarah to arrive; the teenager was looking at his prom suit and asked the others:

"Do I look OK to you guys?"

"Sweetie, you look amazing" Sarah assured her son.

"You look very smart" Mr Jones complemented.

Clyde goes to her wheel-chaired mother and asked: "Will you be OK without me?"

"Don't worry Clyde, I'll be fine; I can take care of myself" Sarah reassures her son lovingly.

"You sure?" Clyde asked.

"Darling, I want you to stop worrying and have a wonderful night at senior prom; can you do that for me?" Sarah asked.

Clyde smiles back and replied: "Of course, mom"

"Good boy" Sarah sweetly said.

Soon they heard a car honking outside the house before Mr Jones looks out the window and sees the limo

"Well; there's your ride, Clyde" said Mr Jones

Soon they reached outside the front lawn where Dave opens the limo door for Clyde. The male teenager hugs her mother and said:

"I'll see you when I get back, mom, I love you"

"I love you too Clyde; have a lovely night" Sarah wished Clyde all the best.

"See you soon Mr Jones" Clyde bids goodbye to his friend.

"Take care and have fun" Mr Jones replied as the adults watched Clyde heads to the limo.

"I've never being in a limo before" Clyde said to himself.

"Good evening Mister Henderson; your prom date awaits you" Dave greeted at Clyde.

The teenager hopped in the limo as Sarah and Mr Jones waved goodbye to Clyde before the limo drives away to the prom.

"Hey Clyde!" Stephanie greeted.

"Hi Stephanie" Clyde greeted.

"You look so handsome tonight" Stephanie complimented.

"Thank you; you look beautiful Stephanie" Clyde replied as he smiles at her.

"Thank you Clyde" Stephanie giggled.

* * *

After a few minutes, the limo pulls into the Diego Town Hall as Clyde looks out the window to see that it was like a royal ball was happening as the sets have glittering stars hanging out the front windows with a red carpet near the door.

"You nervous?" Stephanie asked.

"Very nervous" Clyde nervously nodded.

"Well there's no need to worry Clyde, I'm right here with you" Stephanie assured her prom date while smiling at him.

Clyde smiles back as he said "Shall we?"

"Sure" Stephanie nodded.

Clyde steps out of the limo and was about to head off when Stephanie calls out

"Ahem!"

Clyde looks back to see Stephanie who is smirking a bit inside the limo still as she added: "A gentleman is suppose to open the door for his lady"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Clyde nervously apologized.

He rushes to the door and opens it for Stephanie as the girl gets out of the limo and said "Thank you"

"No worries" Clyde replied.

"Alright; well you two have fun OK?" Dave said from the driver's seat.

"We will" said Stephanie.

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked.

Soon the limo drives off while Clyde and Stephanie heads to the front entrance of the town hall to see Whitney Queens was waiting for them.

"Like oh my god! Stephanie, you look gorgeous" Whitney gleefully squealed as she hugs her friend.

"Thank you Whitney! You do too! It's being a while since we seen each other" Stephanie gleefully replied.

Stephanie then gasped as she notices that her best friend has recently lost weight due to her diet and now she's healthy and less chubby than she was.

"Whitney, you lost a bit of weight lately" Stephanie happily said.

"I know; my parents are so proud of me that they brought me this prom dress to celebrate for tonight" Whitney cheered.

As soon as Whitney looks at Clyde, she gasped in amazement:

"Holy shit! Clyde is that you?!"

"Yes" Clyde chuckled.

"Oh my god, you look so sexy! Seriously if I knew you were gonna come like this, I would have asked you to prom instead of Fred Brannigan" Whitney happily replied.

"Yeah, yeah, in your dreams Whitney" Stephanie joked.

"Wait, your prom date is Fred?" Clyde asked.

"Well yeah; he was desperate for a prom date when he asked some girls and well...I just wanted to be kind" Whitney admitted.

"You do realize he's one of those jerk that hanged out with Bobby" Stephanie pointed out.

"Well surprisingly, he's not acting like a jerk lately and he was sweet to me; he gave me flowers, we talk a bit and like I said he's lately being a nice guy now" Whitney explained.

"I see" Clyde nodded as he thought that his fight with Bobby in front of the gang may have changed their ways.

"So anyway, do you have your tickets with you?"

"Sure, right here" Clyde replied as he got out the tickets for the prom.

"Thank you and enjoy yourselves" Whitney thanked.

"Thank you Whitney" Stephanie thanked.

As they walk into the town hall, Stephanie looks at Clyde and added

"How did you get the tickets?"

"Mr Tyler brought them for us as my graduation present" Clyde replied

"Lucky us, huh?" Stephanie giggled.

"Yeah" Clyde chuckled.

Soon they enter the town hall and they went up to the prom door as the school security open the door for them.

"You ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah" Clyde replied.

He was really nervous about how the other kids will react when they see him with Stephanie but he wants to take the chance, so they both enter the ball room. Clyde can see that the theme for the prom was romance combined a bit with fantasy.

There were glittering stars and moon decorations hanging on the wall and roof for the hall. Clyde looks to the left to see the stage was covered with a romantic park scenery with two chairs with separate name tags on each of them as the left was the Prom King chair and the other was the Prom Queen chair.

Britney and her prom date Carlos were near the stage, sitting on the chairs with a box that has a square hole on top of the box. It was the ballots box for the votes of the Prom King and Queen.

As soon as they saw Clyde and Stephanie, Britney goes behind the stage and grabs out her walkie talkie from her handbag and said

"Bobby, he's here...Clyde has enter the building"

"Very good Britney, Make sure he wins" Bobby replied through the other speaker.

"OK" Britney said as she puts the walkies away and heads back out to the table.

Meanwhile Bobby, Aaron and Jade were up on the town hall attic with the keg full of stag blood; while Bobby looks through the small hole of the roof, he sees Clyde and Stephanie greeting some of the students.

"Look at him, thinking he belongs with those students...Won't he be surprise when we humiliate the shit out of that bastard" Bobby deviously said.

"Bobby, how long do we have to wait? This room smells funny" Aaron complained.

"Suck it up" Bobby groaned in annoyance.

"When do we do this Bobby?" Aaron asked.

"When he and his bitch go to that stage" Bobby replied.

"What if this doesn't work?" Jade asked.

"It _will_ work" Bobby sternly said.

"But what if-?" Jade began.

"Just shut up and wait till the time is right" Bobby snapped as he smacks Jade up on the head.

Jade remanded silent as Bobby looks down at the small hole and added

"I will make sure that cocksucker pays for what he's done to me, Mark my words"

"B-Bobby..." Jade started.

"What now?" Bobby groaned.

"I...I just found out today...about your mother" Jade sadly explained.

"...What about that old woman?" Bobby sighed.

"S-She's...dead" Jade whimpered.

The trio went silent for a moment before Jade explained:

"W-When I was passing by your house to see her; there were police and ambulance there already as I heard that she committed suicide by hanging herself in her room" Jade sobbed.

"Oh..." Bobby coldly replied before he looks down in the hole again.

Jade was shocked at Bobby's reaction as she cried: "I can't believe you Bobby; your mother is gone because of you! You killed your own mother and you don't even give a shit about that! Don't you have any feelings about anything besides yourself?!"

"Will you shut up your mouth; do you want us to get caught?" Bobby hissed and shoves Jade down.

"I would rather scream out loudly if this stupid revenge means more to you than anything else" Jade angrily vented as she felt no love and desire for Bobby anymore.

Bobby dangerously grabs Jade by the throat and glares down at her while Aaron watches uncomfortably before Bobby viciously whispered to Jade.

"Look; I don't get a shit about anyone I find annoying even if it is that old woman that I used to call mother...all I care about is settling the score with that shit head once and for all"

Bobby then tightens his grip on Jade making her shuddering and gasped out in pain and fear before the mad man adds:

"And I swear to you right now that if you mess this up or give me away to anyone about this, I'll kill you; I'll hunt you down, torture you and then I will end you, do you understand me, bitch?"

Jade tearfully nodded before Bobby lets Jade who shuddered in sadness and wept silently.

Back at the prom, Stephanie and Clyde were finishing saying hello to everyone at school as Clyde was surprised on the reactions the students are giving him.

They all were kind to him, they never spoke anything nasty at him and they chat with him like most people do in events like this. Clyde feels like a new man and he is very happy that everyone is not seeing him as a loser or a bully anymore.

"How do you feel?" Stephanie asked.

"I feel great; Many people are being nice to me since they used to recently find me as a bully" Clyde replied.

"You see? I told you everything was going to be fine" Stephanie giggled.

Soon they bumped into the Principal as the older woman looks at Stephanie and said

"Good evening Miss Montez, may I say you look swell tonight"

"Thank you madam" Stephanie thanked.

The principal looks at Clyde and was surprise to see him in his prom suit as dhe then said

"Oh my goodness; Mister Henderson, you look amazing"

"Thank you, Mrs Lowell" Clyde thanked as he blushed.

"I'll be honest with you Mister Henderson; you look so much different and I mean that in a great way; you look changed ever since your father was arrested" The principal pointed out.

"Well I'm full of surprises" Clyde chuckled.

The principal and Stephanie shared a laugh with Clyde before Mrs Lowell replied

"Well this was fun but now I must be off; have a wonderful night you two"

"Thank you Mrs Lowell" Clyde thanked as she watches the principal leaving.

A few minutes later, Clyde and Stephanie were on their tables having their meal and drinks as they were happily talking to each other.

Carlos, Britney and Fred looked at the duo as Carlos said

"Will you get a load of them? They look so stupid together"

"I can't believe Stephanie looks pretty than me" Britney whined.

"You think you got it bad, I'm stuck with that Whitney girl, thanks to you" Fred complained.

"Shut up, it's the only way you can go to the prom without being suspicious" Britney whispered.

"We all each have jobs to do, so let's not fuck this up for Bobby" Carlos replied.

Whitney sees Fred and happily said "Come on Fred, let's dance"

"Coming" Fred said sweetly before he whispered to his friends

"See what I mean?"

Carlos and Britney just chuckled at Fred as Whitney drags Fred to dance with him on the dance floor.

Back at Clyde and Stephanie's table, the couple then saw Mr Tyler approaching them as he was a suit with just a blue vest instead of a formal jacket.

"Hello Mr Tyler" Stephanie greeted.

"Good evening Stephanie; you look stunning tonight" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you sir" Stephanie greeted.

Mr Tyler looks at Clyde and proudly said: "You look very handsome and smart, Clyde"

"Thank you Lee, so do you" Clyde complemented.

"Actually if you don't mind, I want to say hello to a few of my friends over there, Do you mind if I go, Clyde?" Stephanie asked.

"No, not at all; go and see your friends" Clyde kindly replied.

"I'll keep an eye on your date" Mr Tyler chuckled as he then sits next to Clyde.

"Thanks" Stephanie giggled and soon she left the two gentlemen alone for a while.

Clyde looks around the entire scenario of the prom, smiling and admiring the view before Mr Tyler asked

"So tell me Clyde, Is it everything you ever hoped for?"

"Well it's nice" Clyde chuckled.

"Just nice?" Mr Tyler laughed.

"It's like I'm at the top of the highest mountain in the world and now that I'm here, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do" Clyde laughed as well.

Mr Tyler settles his laughing down along with Clyde as the teacher then said

"I remember my senior prom; I asked out the hottest cheerleader at my school, Jessica Springs"

"Who's she?" Clyde asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was a sexy brunette girl that all of the boys at my class had the hots for" Mr Tyler whispered.

"I see" Clyde chuckled.

"Well to be frank, the start of that night didn't went well due to her drinking too much vodka on the way here and by the time we enter the ball room, Poor Jessica started puking all over the floor and she had to be escorted home by her parents" Mr Tyler explained.

"Oh dear" Clyde replied, feeling sorry for his friend.

"I was worried that my night at the prom was ruined but instead, I hung out with my best buddies, we chat to one another, we danced with some girls, hell we even had a blast together at the party and I had a great time that night, it was amazing" Mr Tyler finished.

"I'm glad to hear that" Clyde said as he smiles at the gym teacher.

"Thanks and I'm sure you will have a wonderful night too" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you" Clyde thanked.

Stephanie then walks up to the boys as she asked

"How are you boys doing?"

"Fine, we're going OK" Mr Tyler replied

"That's good" Stephanie said.

"Well I'm off to chat to some other people, have fun you two" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you sir" The couple thanked.

As Mr Tyler leaves the couple, Stephanie looks at Clyde and said

"Shall we dance?"

"Well...um...I never really know how to dance" Clyde bashfully admitted.

Stephanie just giggled: "It's easy, Clyde; come on, I'll show you"

She takes Clyde's hand as they went to the dance floor; Stephanie looks at Clyde who was very nervous before she said "Put this hand on my waist"

Clyde did as Stephanie said as the girl added "Now hold my hand with your other hand"

Clyde holds Stephanie's hand and then she added: "Now watch me, two steps forward, one step back, two steps forward, one step back...Now you try"

Clyde repeated what she said as Stephanie smiles and gleefully said: "Good, now you're doing it"

Soon the couple begins to dance slowly and Clyde soon got the hang of dancing as he looks down to the ground but only for Stephanie to gently make Clyde look up to face her.

"Don't look at the ground, look in my eyes and forget everything else" She giggled.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

They dance for a few minutes until Clyde said "Stephanie?"

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked

"Are you happy that you took me to the prom?" Clyde asked.

"Of course I am" Stephanie replied.

"Are you sure? You can be honest with me" Clyde said.

"What do you mean? I was honest with you" Stephanie asked.

"I know we talked about it days ago after that day with me and Bobby at school but I want to be sure that you're not upset about taking me to the prom" Clyde replied.

"Clyde, listen; I really want to take you to the prom because I'm sick and tired of people treating you like shit and I'm also had it with all the bad things that has happened to you in your life because of those bullies and your father I want to take you to the prom so I can make you happy and have a good time" said Stephanie.

Clyde smiles at Stephanie and said

"Well you did made happy and I am having a good time tonight, so thank you"

"Anytime Clyde" Stephanie replied with a warm smile on her face.

"Why didn't Luke come to prom?" Clyde questioned.

"He tried to get a couple of girls to be his prom date but he had no luck; which is sad for him because he couldn't go without a partner" Stephanie said, feeling sorry for her twin brother.

"Yeah, that's a real shame but hey, he'll able to join us at the Graduation party come graduation day" Clyde happily said.

"Yeah" Stephanie agreed with him

The couple danced for a while until Principal Lowell went on stage and spoke to the microphone

"Attention students! We are opening the votes for this year's prom king and queen. The ballots are each on your table, so all students here are required to vote for a couple you want to see as this year's prom king and queen. You have five minutes to vote...choose wisely"

Fred looks at Carlos and whispered

"Did you print those fake ballots?"

"Of course, It won't be close but they'll win" Carlos whispered back.

"Cool!" Fred chuckled.

Whitney then comes up to the boys and said to Fred

"Come on Fred; let's go vote"

"Very well" Fred softly said as he follows his prom date.

"You poor fat ass" Carlos teased.

The students then go to their tables as well as Stephanie and Clyde who then saw the ballot list of the couples that are nominated for the school proms king and queen.

"Stephanie" Clyde started.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"We're nominated for this" Clyde replied.

Stephanie looks at the ballot and she sees that their names are on the ballot.

"Holy shit, we are" Stephanie laughed.

"Well...what should we do?" Clyde asked.

"Just vote for ourselves I guess, I mean most nominated couples do the same thing" Stephanie shrugged.

"I don't know Stephanie" Clyde replied, feeling unsure about this.

"Look, all they do is just call our names, get us on stage, put some crowns on us, play the school theme and make us dance for one song" Stephanie giggled.

"Really?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, well of course they also take a photo of us for the yearbook so that in ten years time we look at it on the ten year reunion and we would think that we look like total dorks" Stephanie laughed.

"Ah I see" Clyde laughed with her.

"So...you think about coming to the ten year reunion then?" Stephanie asked.

"Um...Maybe...would you go?" Clyde shrugged.

"Of course I do, I would totally recommend you to go to that in ten years time because a lot of people changed and it's truly fucking wicked" Stephanie replied.

"Really? I should go to that" Clyde replied.

"You won't regret it Clyde, trust me" Stephanie winked.

"Ahem"

They both look over to see Britney Lewis waiting for them as she said

"I hope you two are finish talking because I'm waiting for your vote"

"Hold on" Stephanie replied as she ticks off the box on where Clyde and Stephanie are listed.

"Hmmm...Very well then, I'll take it to the vote panel" Britney replied before she looks back at Clyde and added with perfectly yet falsely sincere in her voice:

"By the way Clyde; you look really handsome tonight"

She then left the couple before Britney went behind the stage and looks around to see if anyone was looking before she opens the ballot box and puts the real votes into her handbag. She then got up a plastic folder with fake ballots in it and puts them in the box before she grabs her walkie talkie and said

"Bobby, the fake votes are in"

"Excellent! Now are you sure no one will suspect anything?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"No Bobby, It's like Carlos said to us before; it won't be even close...they'll still win though" Britney giggled.

"Good girl, now get going" Bobby replied.

"OK" Britney nodded as she puts the fake votes in the ballot box.

* * *

 **Clyde and Stephanie are at the prom and are doing well**

 **But it seems Bobby has his gang there to privately get the prank to work on Clyde**

 **Jade is somewhat feeling remorse about this even when she learns of Bobby's mother demise :(**

 **Will Bobby's plan be successful or will it backfire?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	25. Prom King and Prom Queen

**Chapter 24: Prom King and Prom Queen**

* * *

Britney returns to the hall as she gave Mrs Winston the ballot box, which had the fake ballots to fool the others in making Clyde and Stephanie the winners.

"Here you go Mrs Winston" Britney sweetly said.

"Thank you Britney" Mrs Winston thanked.

As Mrs Winston leaves the hall for a moment to count the votes, Britney smirks as she knew Bobby's plan was almost in action; she then looks around to see if anyone was watching her and when she was clear, she hid behind the curtains and said through her walkie talkie.

"Bobby, it's going well"

"I know, I've being watching...Now, does Fred have the camera?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"Yes" Britney replied.

"Good...Now remember-!" Bobby started.

"I know, I know, Get him to start recording when they announced the prom king and queen" Britney said.

"Excellent, Now get to position, you guys have five minutes before they announced the king and queen of the prom" said Bobby.

"OK" Britney replied.

Soon she left the curtain and got to position as Bobby was secretly looking down from the small hole on the roof before Aaron asked

"Why are you recording this Bobby?"

"Because I want to treasure this soon to be revenge forever and let others know that I am not the man people should fuck with" Bobby deviously replied.

"Bobby, can you even stop to think about this? This is sick" Jade uncomfortably replied.

"You want me to hit you again?" Bobby dangerously threatened.

"N-No Bobby" Jade whimpered as she shook her head to which Bobby angrily added: "Then zip your big mouth and stay pretty"

Jade remained quiet as Aaron asked

"Shall we get the keg in position?"

"Not yet; wait till the prom king and prom queen are being announced" said Bobby.

Stephanie and Clyde were chatting to Mr Tyler and some of the students when the principal goes to the stage and speaks out on the microphone:

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I have here the letter that will announce this year's king and queen of the prom"

The woman opens the letter, looks at the paper then said: "Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen are..." and then Mrs Lowell gleefully announces:

 **"Stephanie Montez and Clyde Henderson"**

Clyde and Stephanie were alarmed as well as the other students including some of the teachers; Clyde looks around to see everyone looking at him for a moment until he can hear thundering applause around the hall as Stephanie smiles gleefully and hugs Clyde, cheering:

"We won! Clyde, we won!"

Clyde then smiles happily and hugs Stephanie as he was so joyful that he was the king of the prom.

"Congratulations you two" Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde looks around to see the happy face and the applause he was getting until he heard the principal speaking from the microphone.

"Congratulations you two; Now can you both kindly please make your way to the stage?"

"Come on Clyde" said Stephanie.

As Stephanie takes Clyde to the stage, Bobby looks at the scene from above as he snapped

"It's time! Get the keg; Jade, start the cars"

"Must I?" Jade asked.

"Yes" Bobby hissed and shoved the car keys to Jade.

"OK,OK; I'm going" Jade panicked.

"How are you going to get him through that small hole. Bobby?" Aaron asked

"We're not dumping the blood through that hole, we're dumping it through here" said Bobby.

He opens a small square of the roof and the others look down to see the Prom King chair near the spot where they're going to dump the blood on.

"This is going to be fucking great" Aaron deviously chuckled.

"Indeed, soon my revenge shall be a bloody salvation" Bobby deviously chuckled.

Clyde and Stephanie then heads on to the stage as two teachers each put prom crowns on the two teenagers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen of this year's prom" said the principal.

Clyde then heads to the microphone and said: "May I speak for a moment?"

"Go ahead Clyde" The principal happily allowed the prom king.

"As all of you here know that my life wasn't the best; you were lied to and were uncomfortable around me because of what you all thought I did to my sister and after the truth was revealed and I lose my temper on Bobby on that video, which by the way I won't mention who recorded but you know who you are" Clyde started.

Some of the students looked at Britney who nervously waved while recording before Clyde added:

"But I am not a bad person you guys...I was just stuck with bad luck...my father hated me and abused me all his life; my mother was sick and crippled, the bullies always hurt me every day but now since these past few days, I feel like I'm ready to move on with my life and have the chance to embrace the future like you guys and if you would let me, I like to be part with you all when we graduated next week...if that's OK with you guys"

The audience smiled at Clyde before one of the students shouted out:

"You rock Clyde!"

Another one shouted: "We'll accept you buddy"

Eventually the whole audience applauded and cheered for Clyde while chanting his name; Stephanie soon walks up to Clyde before the male teenager said:

"Stephanie, may I be honest with you?"

"Of course" Stephanie shrugged.

"I just want to say that you were always there for me, you were one of my best friends who never bullied or abused me; I shall be forever thankful for all the support and care you've shown upon me" Clyde started.

"I'm happy that you are my best friend as well, Clyde" Stephanie happily replied.

"This may sound cheesy but I really like you Stephanie, in more than a friend way" Clyde bashfully admits.

The audience let out noises of interested emotion and some of them wolf whistle for Clyde before Stephanie bashfully giggled: "You do?"

"Well yeah; you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met; you're so sweet and kind to me, you make me smile whenever I see you happy and I would love to have a girl like you by my side because I feel so happy and so wonderful when I'm around you" Clyde confessed.

Most of the girls including some boys let out awws and some of the students clapped for Clyde before Stephanie, who was touched by this, replied:

"Clyde, that's very sweet; I never knew I make you feel that way"

"I would like to get to you better; that is if you want to" Clyde offered.

The audience waited for Stephanie's answer before the gingered haired female walks to Clyde and said: "Yes, I would love that Clyde" and then gives Clyde a tender kiss on the lips.

The students are cheering for them as Clyde felt so much happiness as he knew that everything in his life was becoming better, he is accepted by everyone, he's at the prom with the girl he has a crush on, his abusive father is out of his life and his mother will be OK...

* * *

" _If only...If only..." Jade started._

" _If only what, Miss Dazel?" Enya asked._

" _If only I've could've stopped Bobby sooner; if only I called the police that night after what he did to his mother? If only I never met Bobby Douglas at all..." Jade sadly vented out her deep regrets._

" _Actions and consequences can never be foretold; people need to choose wisely over the situations that they're involved in or it may affect those around you" Enya pointed out._

" _So...what did you do, Jade?" The patient asked._

" _Well..." Jade sadly sighed._

* * *

Jade was getting Bobby's car prepared so she and the boys can escape when the prank is done; Jade then looks out of the windows of the town hall and soon Clyde happily thanking everyone in the prom hall, sadly unaware of the disgusting revenge that Bobby is about to commit on the poor teenager.

Jade sadly thinks about this as she wonders that is it really worth having an innocent person being humiliated and hurt by a selfish heartless man like Bobby; she cannot let Bobby do this, he's gone out of control with vengeance and Jade has finally decided to put an end to Bobby's cruel plans.

She rushes inside the town hall to save Clyde but was grabbed by security the moment they noticed her running in.

"Hold it ma'am; you cannot be in here" The first guard strictly informed Jade.

"Please! You have to listen to me; something is going to-!" Luke started.

"Ma'am, this is a private event; no ticket, no entry" The second guard refused to let Jade in.

"No sir! You don't understand!" Jade cried as she struggles to get through the security to get in.

"Right, let's go" One of the security guards sighed as they were in no mood to listen to her.

"Wait, no!" Jade cried out.

But it was too late; the school security threw Jade out of the building and locks the front doors behind her before the woman whimpered: "Oh no"

Bobby deviously smiles as he sees that it was time to pull the prank on Clyde as they aim the keg on Clyde and put the crowbars on the lids of the keg filled with blood.

"Ready?" Bobby deviously asked.

"Ready" Aaron nodded.

"One...two...THREE!" Bobby exclaimed.

They pulled the lid off and the blood went falling down straight onto Clyde, spilling the stag blood all over him.

Clyde closes his eyes in reaction and froze in horror as some of the students gasped in alarmed as everyone went silent. The last drops of blood were spilled on Clyde as Bobby grinned madly at the sight of his enemy being drenched in blood.

Clyde opens his eyes and looks at his body as he can see that nearly every part of him from the head to the feet was covered in blood.

The Principal, Mr Tyler, Whitney Queens and Stephanie were shocked beyond belief at this occurrence; Clyde started to shiver a little and begins to quietly stutter in fear. Britney begins laughing at Clyde and soon the students started to laugh too as well as some of the teachers as Mr Tyler who was furiously looking at everyone and screaming.

"Shut up! All of you!"

"Everyone be quiet, Now!" The Principal bellowed

But no one listened, they were continuing laughing at the poor blood drenched teenager and mocking him while Bobby and Aaron were enjoying the scenario of what's happening.

Stephanie slowly moves to Clyde and gasped out: "Clyde?"

Clyde looks around as he feels so alone and so scared, after all he's done, after all he went through to finally have a moment of happiness and peace in his life. It's all gone, vanished as he was now back to things the way they were from the start in his life; He hated this, he hated everything that has happened in his life, the abuse, the blame, the loneliness, the hurt, the name calling and the darkness that has being everything to him since he was born.

Clyde was feeling really depressed as he sadly thinks of what his father and the bullies say about him and he sadly admit it was true, no one cared for Clyde...no one.

Clyde puts his hands on his face and sobs loudly as everyone in the ball room continued to bully Clyde as the poor teenager could hear the poison words in his minds

 _"Oh come on girls! Why bother hanging out with this loser? He has no friends; He's not interesting to be with"_

" _Big talk coming from a sister killer!"_

 _"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve happiness and hell you should be out of the streets and die for all I care but for now I stuck with you"_

"They never liked me, No...Not one of them; Dad was right...they don't care...I'm an embarrassment... They'll continuing hurting me...they always hurt me...I don't want to feel this abuse anymore...Please...No more...No more! **NO MORE!** " Clyde depressingly thought to himself

Clyde soon begin to scream out in mental agony which made everyone silent abruptly while the blood soaked teenager continues to scream out in humiliation and depression as his head felt like it was on fire and any moment it feels to Clyde that his powers are going to exploded.

Things slowly begin to rumble within the telekinetic rage, unknowingly to the students when suddenly the keg above the attic slips through the hole and hits Clyde directly in the face.

Stephanie screams out before the students gasped out while some of them laughed out louder at this. Bobby and Aaron knew that they had to escape now or they'll be in deep trouble as they rushed out of the attic, grabbed Jade from outside the front and escaped the town hall in their car.

The principal looks at security and sternly yelled "Check the area for whoever did this! NOW!"

As security rushes around, checking the whole town hall, Mr Tyler and the principal rushes to Clyde's side and checks up on the unconscious teenager.

"How is he?" The principal gasped out in concern.

"He's getting cold and his purse is slowing down; we have to call the ambulance now" Mr Tyler cried out.

"No!" Stephanie wailed in fear for her best friend.

The prom queen then tearfully glares at the students who were laughing about this at Clyde as she angrily screams out at the microphone:

 **"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"**

Everyone was silent again as Stephanie angrily vented out:

"I can't believe you people! You think this is fucking funny?! How could you all be like this to Clyde?! He opened his heart to every of you, all he wanted from all of you was to be accepted with us and now that this sick shit has happened as well as Clyde could be dying right now! All you fuckers do is just stupidly laugh and bully him like he is nothing but a joke to you shit heads"

The principal rushes to Stephanie side and tried to calm her down: "Stephanie, calm down; I'll deal with them"

"No!" Stephanie cried out and shoves the principal away before she turns her glare back at the uncomfortable crowd and throws her prom queen crown down before she exclaimed:

"You people make me sick! What did Clyde ever do to us to have this happened?! Nothing! You're all just like Bobby and his gang, Useless, brainless and such fucking pathetic idiots!"

"You can't speak to us like that" Britney protested.

" ** _Fuck you Britney, you cock sucking whore!_** " Stephanie angrily yelled as she was real tired of how her class mates are acting.

The crowd muttered uncomfortably before Stephanie furiously add: "If this is how you people are going to be like from the moment we graduated, _**then you can all fucking go to hell**_!"

Suddenly everything went out like a candle as darkness filled the town hall...

* * *

 **Clyde is drenched in blood and now his depression and fears finally got into him as he's going into a mental agonized break down within himself and possibly his powers.**

 **He was then knock out cold by the metal keg that hit him hard on the head and could be dying right now...or is what the end of this chapter could be a sign something worse yet to come within all this bloody chaos?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	26. The Destruction

**Chapter 25: The Destruction**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE AND DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

All the electricity in the town hall mysteriously went down, making the whole hall room completely dark; the students jumped in alarmed as some of the student muttered in confusion while some of them were shouting various things like turn the lights on, what's going on and etc.

"What's happening?" Britney asked in confusion while recording everything.

"I don't know" Fred said in concern.

"This is some freaky shit" Carlos uneasily shuddered out.

The principal goes to the microphone and spoke out: "OK everyone, stay calm"

Mr Tyler checks up on Clyde and strange enough, the boy's temperature and breathing was returning to normal; but before the gym teacher tried to wake up Clyde, he felt something large and invisible pushed him away like a wrecking ball, sending Mr Tyler flying off the stage and landed near the students who freaked out to this.

The Principal and Stephanie shockingly turns back to see Clyde up on his feet again; however there was something strange about the young man now.

Suddenly the light bulbs in the hall one by one started to explode like miniature fireworks; the students jumped in fear as some of them gasped or let out screams as they watch every light bulb in the hall gets blown to pieces...except for the stage lights.

Clyde then makes the stage light flash up on him and the stage to gather the audience's attention who soon let out a huge appalling gasp before Stephanie shuddered out: "C-Clyde?

Clyde, drenched all over with blood, stood there like a Trojan in the aftermath of a war as his eyes were fully black as darkness and his face was an expression of deep hatred and vengeance; it's like the man that everyone used to know was dead and is now reborn into something more dangerous and sadistic.

* * *

 _Enya and the patients were watching the next tape that Enya mysteriously collected from Fred's camera._

" _Dude, are you fucking seeing this?" Carlos asked in fear._

" _Yeah, what the fuck is wrong with Clyde? He looks so...creepy" Britney shuddered out._

 _Suddenly the camera began to static out as the video soon ended just like that before Enya said: "And that was all there was on that camera"_

" _He looked so happy there but when the blood splatter on him...it's like his dreams and happiness truly died and he was back to being the person everyone remember him for" Jade sadly explained._

" _You tried to stop Bobby from doing what he did to Clyde that night...Didn't you" The patient asked._

" _Yes...I did... when_ _I saw Clyde being happy at that stage, it reminded me of how I felt with my parents before I disappointed them and ran away; plus Bobby was going mad with vengeance as he was really becoming a tyrannical remorseless ass. I wanted this to end for him and make him sorry for all the crap he's done on us" Jade replied._

" _Did you see the destruction that occurred in that town hall?" Enya questioned._

" _No...Bobby grabbed me and escaped with both Aaron and I before that happened" Jade shook her head._

" _I saw it..." The patient started before the young adult looked at the women and added:_

" _Everything was crimson in his eyes like he was in the depths of hell and all the people he can see are viewed as his enemies, even the ones he cared for; I never felt such anger, such misery and yet such a very strong desire of vengeance he had; it's like he completely lost his mind and all that Clyde can feel that night was fury and hatred, nothing more but the ultimate lust for destruction"_

" _So do you think Clyde's sanity died that night and maybe was reborn into a monster made out of the misery and anger that Clyde held with all those years in his life?" Jade suggested._

" _It sounds strange but you put it that way; it's almost possible that the man I saw at prom was not Clyde but something else...I think something else was controlling him" The patient also suggested._

" _And what did you think was controlling Clyde that night then?" Enya questioned._

" _...I believe it had something to do with his powers" The patient replied._

* * *

Clyde, insanely controlled by his powers like an apex predator, took this chance to strike fear to his enemies as he uses his powers to slam all the doors in the town hall shut; one by one they all got shut, each with a loud slam like a gunshot to which Clyde then makes the locks on every door in the town hall lock themselves tight so nothing can escape.

The crowd begins to mutter to one another in fear and were scattering among the town hall before the Principal calls out: "Everyone, stay calm! Do not panic, everything will be—!"

The Principal touches the microphone before she was shocked a bit by the electricity coming out of the microphone, letting out a cry of pain before the stage lights variously exploded except for the one that was shining on Clyde.

Everyone stared at the blood drenched teenager in fear and confusion to which Stephanie moves back from Clyde to the prom queen chair; Mr Tyler and the Principal goes in front of Clyde in confusion before Mr Tyler softly asked:

"Clyde? Are you OK? Say something!"

"M-Mister Henderson? What's happening to you?" The Principal asked in concern.

All was still and quiet for a short moment when suddenly Clyde lets out a huge blood-curling scream of anguish as his full powers were unleashed as he telekinetically blew everyone in the hall away like a giant tidal wave.

Stephanie, who was behind Clyde, gasped in horror as she watches everything flying to screaming people flying to the ground in pain and some of the prom goers hit the window, causing the glass to crack as blood was spilled all over the cracks.

"Oh my god" Stephanie gasped in horror as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Holy shit! What the fuck just happened?!" Mr Tyler cried out as he quickly got up.

Clyde looks around and sees the carnage that he had began as he was liking it so far and then sees that the window was breaking as he didn't want anyone to leave before he looks out a small window and sees the trunk that brought all of the props on stage before he uses his powers to make it drive forward.

The trunk drove itself and slides near the window blocking the only large window exit out of the town hall; soon the windows on the high walls of the town hall were block by the doors and metal scraps of the trunk, thanks to Clyde's telekinetic powers.

Clyde was enjoying the view of his enemies groaning in pain as some of struggle to get up due to their injuries from hitting the hard glass, some of the students were dead from their necks being horribly snapped while most of the students were running to the doors trying to open it but due to the lock doors, it was useless to get them open.

Clyde then expands his hands out and like an explosion; the students on both sides of the doors were blown away in the air and landed on the middle of the ground.

Clyde then uses his powers to make the sets of the prom fly in the air like vultures waiting for their prey to die for them to eat. He then tears them apart and sends them to impale some of the poem goers as they were stabbed by sharp pieces of the stars like swords into their chests and heads; Clyde watches as those who were impaled by the very sharp pieces of the sets slowly tremble to the ground and die.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Fred screamed at Carlos as he drops the broken camera.

"Britney, Get the ladder! Hurry!" Carlos cried.

"OK!" Britney whimpered and goes off as he and Fred runs to the stage where the hole is at.

While Stephanie hid behind the prom queen chair as Clyde looks at the bullies, hiding behind the prom king chair before he moves his hand to telekinetically flips it away from the duo who saw Clyde's actions as Fred gasped

"What the fuck?!"

"It's him! He's fucking doing all of this!" Carlos screamed in fear.

"Clyde?!" Stephanie gasped as she couldn't believe that Clyde was doing all of this.

Clyde then made the stage poles fall from the top of the building as it landed on Fred who screamed in agony. Clyde then sees the one of the poles was crushing his legs as Fred couldn't lift it off of him.

"Get this off me!" Fred screamed.

Carlos tried to help but Clyde uses his powers to send Carlos flying away to the wall and watches the blond male landing on the ground; Clyde then uses his powers to get a knife from the ground on one of the tables and uses it telekinetically to cut open the fat waist of Fred who lets out painful screams.

"Help me!" Fred screamed loudly.

Soon Clyde uses telekinesis to make Fred's intestines come out of the deep open cut and gets it wrap around the pole slowly as he was torturing his overweight enemy.

Carlos tried to attack Clyde with one of the small poles that was from the roof but Clyde make Carlos's bones on the feet break with his powers as the other bully screams in agony too and falls on the ground. Clyde pins Carlos down on the ground before finishing Fred off with the knife stabbing on the top of his head and made the fat bully twitched a bit, spitting blood out before the red headed male dies.

"You monster! You fucking monster!" Carlos screamed as he was crying from the pain on his broken feet.

Clyde then makes the sharp pieces of the star props come to him and with his powers, Clyde uses the sharp pieces to stab Carlos down like a dead frog being pinned on a science desk, he watches Carlos continuing screaming in pain as it thrills Clyde to finally get the revenge he soon lingeringly wanted for all those years of abuse and humiliation.

He then finishes Carlos off with a sharp pole to the head like a javelin as the other bully dies, leaking out blood from the mouth where the pole was struck through to the head.

Britney grabs a ladder and goes to the stage as she cries out when she saw her dead friends but soon rushes to put the ladder near the hole of the attic, pushing Clyde out of the bit screaming

"Out of my way you fucking idiot!"

Clyde glares at Britney and uses his telekinesis to send the blond woman flying to a wall, pinning her there as he then uses his powers to send the giant moon set straight for Britney crushing her head to pieces.

Mr Tyler and Mrs Winston were watching the whole scenario in horror as they have no clue on how this is happening before the female teachers' rushes to the main hall doors and cried:

"Help me get this open!"

"We got to find something to smash it open!" Mr Tyler shouted out.

"Hurry!" Mrs Winston

Suddenly Clyde made the glass on one of the trophy displays near the door shattered to pieces by themselves as Mr Tyler jumped in alarm while Mrs Winston got frighten and quickens her pace to try and open the door. The telekinetic teenager makes the sharp pieces of the glass float in the air and points them directly at Mrs Winston.

Mr Tyler saw the floating broken glass and gasped "W-What?!"

The female teacher looks back in fear and sees the floating pieces of the sharp knife like glass. Just as she screams, Clyde uses his telekinesis to make the floating pieces of glass go straight through Mrs Winston's upper body to head like arrows. The poor female teacher hit the front doors and sinks to the ground with the sharp pieces of glass piecing through her upper body and head, killing her instantly.

"What the fuck?!" Mr Tyler screamed out.

Clyde looks ahead of the remaining living prom goers as he decided to use his powers to make the tables fly to some of the students, knocking them out cold.

He then sees a student grabbing the ax from the town hall kitchen closet and was about to chop exit door down when Clyde sends the ax in the air and with his telekinesis, he makes the ax chop off the student's head off, causing the head to roll near the other remaining students as they scream in fear and horror.

The guards tried to barge down the doors that Clyde locked but soon the telekinetic male lift the guards in the air with his powers, trapping them like an anaconda with its prey as he soon uses his powers to snap their necks and watch them die in front of him.

Whitney Queens saw Stephanie and rushes to help her but Clyde uses his powers to send Whitney flying to the ground.

"Whitney!" Stephanie cried.

Stephanie couldn't take this anymore as she knew there was nothing she can do to stop this; she took the chance to escape by climbing the ladder, surprisingly noticing that Clyde wasn't looking at her as he was more in focus with his revenge; Stephanie heads up to the attic and escapes

She crawls out of the attic and climbs down from one of the pipes that were connected to the building before she gently reaches the ground and looking around, panicking as she tries to figure out what to do.

* * *

 _The others were watching the small hidden cameras from outside the town hall, showing Stephanie escaping the Diegoville Town Hall before Enya said:_

 _"Out of all the people, she was the only one who escaped; it was then that Clyde's destruction lashed out on the security room and destroyed the cameras and everything"_

 _"If there were cameras? Wouldn't Bobby know about this?" Jade asked._

 _"Well unfortunate for Bobby that he wasn't away of the hidden security cameras that were installed two weeks before the prom which is proof that people like Bobby who are blinded and ignorant with revenge are too small minded to see the hazards that could expose him" Enya replied,_

 _The patient spoke nothing about what Enya said but instead continues on with the viewing of the Clyde's destruction in the town hall._

* * *

Back inside the town hall; Clyde sees Principal Lowell heading onto the stage as she sees the ladder to the attic and shouts to the survivors:

"I found a way out here"

Clyde raises his hand to the ladder and with his telekinetic powers; Clyde makes the ladder exploded to pieces which made Mrs Lowell shouted in alarm and looks at Clyde as she gasped

"W-What the fuck are you?!"

Clyde darken his glare at the principal and with a wave of his hand, Clyde's powers made one of the big stage lights fall as it hits the principal directly, cracking her skull open which killed her instantly.

Clyde sees a couple of burning candles still alight near the fallen tables as he then makes the candles float to the stage curtains and lights them up on fire. Then he uses his powers to make the fire bigger and makes it spread out all over the hall like a snake wrapping itself up into a ball like position.

Whitney, who was the only one, not in the circle, rushes to the door where Mr Tyler is and bangs on it, screaming

"Help me! I don't want to die! Help me!"

"OK, stay calm Whitney, I'm going to get you and the others out" Mr Tyler cried out as he soon got the ax from the decapitated student and shouted

"Stay close to me and mind where I aim at!"

Whitney cuddles close to the gym teacher as Mr Tyler swings the ax with all of his might a few times at the door before the gym teacher broke the door down and he and Whitney took this chance to run out of the hall.

"I'm scared Mr Tyler, I don't want to die" Whitney cried.

"We're not going to die Whitney, We're going to get the others and get out of this place" Mr Tyler soothed.

Suddenly the rubble behind the door crumbles near them, trapping Clyde and the students inside.

"Oh no!" Whitney gasped.

"The other students" Mr Tyler gasped.

The remaining students backed up to the middle of the hall as the fire went closer to them until Clyde finally uses his powers to make the roof above the students falling down on them, crushing most of them to the ground as the fire spreads up to them like grass and began burning the students alive.

Clyde watches as the remaining students were trapped in the rubble and were burning to death while hearing them screaming for help and in horrifying agony for a while until it slowly dies down and after that...it was all over.

Clyde has destroyed nearly every prom goer and teacher in the hall as well as the principal. He slowly heads off the stage, his uniform and most of his head covered in blood which was slowly dying up as he then heads for the rubble and moves it away where Mr Tyler and Whitney was on the other side who were shocked to see Clyde walking to them.

Clyde then uses his powers to open the door as Mr Tyler saw Clyde heading to him and Whitney as the gym teacher asked

"Clyde! Are you OK?! What happened to everyone?!"

Clyde didn't answer but instead makes Mr Tyler and Whitney float the air and then chokes them with his powers.

"Clyde! Cly-!" Mr Tyler chocked.

"You used me...You all betrayed me...Now you will all pay" Clyde growled.

"C-Clyde! No! Ple-!" Whitney cried.

"Clyde! Clyde!" Mr Tyler chocked

Clyde insanely used his powers to snap both Whitney and Mr Tyler's neck, killing them instantly as he telekinetically tosses the bodies away like rag dolls

He used his powers to the front door blew open for him before he steps out of the town hall too then looks back at it until he uses his powers to make town hall crumble to the ground.

The town hall whooshes up in flames like an explosion and became nothing more but a giant open fire as the blood drenched teenager then sees Stephanie hides behind the trees, watching in horror tearfully.

Clyde slowly makes her way to Stephanie, the poor woman cries out:

"C-Clyde! Please stop! It's me, Stephanie! Remember?!"

Clyde stopped before he uses his powers to lift Stephanie up in the air and makes her float close to him, After a while of looking at the frightened tearful woman, The young man soon regains a bit of his sanity on how Stephanie has being with Clyde...

* * *

 _"Stephanie?"_

 _"Yeah?" Stephanie asked_

 _"Are you happy that you took me to the prom?" Clyde asked._

 _"Of course I am" Stephanie replied._

 _"Are you sure? You can be honest with me" Clyde said._

 _"What do you mean? I was honest with you" Stephanie asked._

 _"I know we talked about it days ago after that day with me and Bobby at school but I want to be sure that you're not upset about taking me to the prom" Clyde replied._

 _"Clyde, listen; I really want to take you to the prom because I'm sick and tired of people treating you like shit and I'm also had it with all the bad things that has happened to you in your life because of those bullies and your father I want to take you to the prom so I can make you happy and have a good time" said Stephanie._

 _Clyde smiles at Stephanie and said_

 _"Well you did made happy and I am having a good time tonight, so thank you"_

 _"Anytime Clyde" Stephanie replied with a warm smile on her face._

* * *

Clyde soon lets go of the young lady from his powers as the power host controlling Clyde decided to spared Stephanie before he walks away from the destroyed hall and heads off to continue his destruction of Diegoville while Stephanie helplessly and tearfully watches Clyde leaving as the town hall continues burning down to the ground among with the dead victims of the destruction...

* * *

 **Clyde has unleashed a terrifying destruction to everyone in the prom!**

 **He has turned Senior Prom to a living nightmare from hell!**

 **Nearly everyone Clyde knew in Diego State Senior High are dead but only Stephanie lived and was spared from Clyde's rage**

 **But Clyde's rage is not over yet!**

 **Soon he will spread his powerful revenge on his home town that used to shun him from most of his late childhood till now!**

 **What happens next?!**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	27. Armageddon

**Chapter 26: Armageddon**

* * *

 _Enya got out her recorder and plays the tape of the phone call between Stephanie and Luke right after the young lady survived the destruction._

" _Hello?" Luke answered his phone._

" _L-Luke!" Stephanie chocked out, sobbing._

" _Stephanie? What's wrong?" Luke asked in concern._

" _I...I..." Stephanie sobbed before she cries out loudly._

" _Stephanie?! What's the matter?! Speak to me!" Luke exclaimed in fear for his sister._

" _W-W-Where's mom and dad?" Stephanie cried._

" _They're visiting the Waynes at the moment; Stephanie, what is going on? You're really scaring me" Luke quickly questioned._

" _J-Just come and get me out of here please!" Stephanie cried._

" _A-Alright; just stay where you are! I'm coming" Luke assured his twin sister._

 _The tape then ends as Enya then looks at the patient and asked:_

" _What exactly happened next?"_

 _The patient then continued on with the tale of that night..._

* * *

After a while Luke pulls up to the destroyed town hall in his car, completely horrified at the outcome of this before he sees Stephanie sitting on the ground, weeping.

"Stephanie!" Luke cried out as he rushes to her traumatized sister's side.

"Luke!" Stephanie wept before holding onto her brother close.

"Are you OK?! What the fuck happened here?!" Luke exclaimed in deep confusion and concern.

"They're dead...they're all dead" Stephanie whimpered quietly.

"What?" Luke gently asked as he couldn't make out what his sister was saying.

"Everyone is dead! They're all fucking dead! Everyone we knew for years are dead; Whitney, Fred, Carlos, Britney, Mrs Winston, Mr Tyler and even Principal Lowell, they're all fucking dead" Stephanie tearfully screamed.

Luke looks at the burning town hall, appalled as he gasped out:

"Oh god...This can't be happening"

He then turns to Stephanie and cried: "How did this happen?!"

"C-Clyde...he...he..." Stephanie stuttered.

"Clyde? He's alive? Where is he?" Luke asked.

"He did this...I don't know how but he caused this to happened" Stephanie cried.

Luke found it hard to believe that Clyde would do something horrible to which Stephanie finds it hard to believe also and yet she was there not too long ago, she witness the whole carnage of the prom destruction.

"That's not possible! this isn't like Clyde; he would never hurt anyone on purpose...Something must have happened to him, something must have made him pushed into doing whatever that was just then...Tell me everything Stephanie, what happened?" Luke questioned.

Stephanie looked at her brother and sadly explained:

"W-We were crowned prom king and prom queen when suddenly blood was dumped on Clyde from the attic; I don't even know who did it but everyone laughed at Clyde before the lights went out except for the stage lights and we will saw Clyde again, he looked so different, he didn't look like the same Clyde that we knew"

"He looked like he was possessed by a demon or something and then that's when the destruction happened; it was so horrible! Clyde somehow made things move and attacked the others! People were dying, screaming and running around like a stampede, it felt like a war zone in there; I felt so helpless...there was nothing I could do...I managed to escaped by climbing the ladder to the top of the attic and made it out before the town hall crumbled down"

"You say it like Clyde has some kind of super powers but how did that happened?" Luke asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know but when Clyde walked away, he spared me for some reason...I don't understand why he let me lived and let the others die" Stephanie sobbed.

Suddenly the twins heard sirens approaching their direction as they turn to see police, fire trucks and ambulances driving to the burning building before police rushes to the survivors

"Are you guys OK?" One of the cops asked.

"What's happened here?!" Another one asked.

"They're dead! They're all dead" Stephanie cried.

"The people in the town hall?" The first cop asked.

"Yes" Luke sadly nodded.

"Holy shit" The first cop gasped softly in bewilderment.

"Do you know who did this?" The second cop questioned the twins.

The twins looked at one another, not knowing how to answer that question when suddenly the police heard the radios calling out:

"All units! Come in! We've discovered an unknown individual; this poor kid is covered in blood"

"It's Clyde" Stephanie gasped quietly to Luke

"What do you mean by that you're with a boy covered in blood? Over" The first cop answered the radio dial.

"Are you OK sir? Wait, Come back! Come back! Wait... what's happening?" The other person stuttered.

"Officer, what is going on?" The second cop communicated.

"Things are starting to float and...Oh god, some of the officers are in the air!" The other person from the radio.

"What?!" Colin exclaimed.

"I-I don't know how this kid's doing this but he's using his hands to somehow flip the cars away and sending the cops flying away! OPEN FIRE!" The other person shouted.

Suddenly there was loud anguish roar as suddenly all of the lights in the town were destroyed and the radio was only giving statics and nothing more.

"What the fuck?" The first cop spoke out in great bewilderment.

"Clyde...No..." Stephanie gasped

Suddenly they heard an explosion before one of the cops cried out:

"That's coming from the Diegoville Security Prison!"

"Holy shit" Luke gasped out as he had a feeling that this disaster is not over yet.

"Alright you two; come with us, you'll be safe" The second cop said to the twins.

"Where are you taking us?" Stephanie questioned while wiping away her tears.

"To Diegoville Hospital where we can help you both and contact your parents and get them over there" said the first cop as he escorts the twins in the police car before driving away from the town hall.

"What are we going to do about Clyde?" Stephanie tearfully whispered to Clyde.

"I don't know...I really don't know" Luke sadly whispered back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Diegoville Security Prison, all hell was breaking loose as inmates and security guards were getting killed by floating and flying steel and concrete debris everywhere. Kenny Henderson was running away from the crumbling prison with his best friend and ex-chief Daniel as he shouted out:

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Fuck if I know!" Daniel cried.

"What do we do now?" Kenny quickly questioned while escaping from prison.

"Get the fuck out of this place and never come back!" Daniel exclaimed in fear.

Suddenly Kenny saw huge concrete debris heading straight right at them before the older man yelled:

"Shit! Hit the deck!"

Kenny quickly ducks down to the ground but it was too late for Daniel as the concrete debris quickly sped at Daniel like a cannonball and slams at the ex-chief straight at the head, decapitating Daniel in the process; Kenny screams out as he watches the headless body of his friend tumbled to the ground with blood spitting out like a hose on the dirt.

"F-Fuck!" Kenny screamed out in horror.

Kenny soon rushes off before he notices a blood drenched figure walking past by the prison as the older man recognizes Clyde.

"What the fuck is that little shit doing?" Kenny whispered to himself.

Soon Kenny saw Clyde using his powers to flip cars over, destroying them in the process with the drivers inside each one before Kenny gasped out in bewilderment:

"Holy shit! I knew it! I fucking knew it! He's a monster; I got to get the fuck of this place before that little shit finds me and kills me"

Kenny soon manages to steal one of the cars that Clyde flipped over which was not completely destroyed and still has the wheels on the road before he drives away to the streets of Diegoville.

The blood drenched teenager soon made his way to the town as he controls spreading his destruction on everyone he passes; while he was walking past the town, his powers made a lot cars flying everywhere crashing into buildings he made them exploded, destroying building after building completely.

The whole civilization of Diegoville was getting destroyed by Clyde's telekinetic merciless rage; the heartless side of Clyde's power play insanity was enjoying every moment of carnage and destruction everywhere, leaving no person or building spared from his destruction.

After half of hour of destroying the town Clyde loathed from the very beginning of his misery life, he finally walks away, leaving the town of Diegoville in total ruins like a creature arising from the depths of hell.

* * *

At the Henderson residences, Sarah was reading a book in the living room completely unaware of the destruction that is happening right now along with other people who had no idea about the situation yet.

Suddenly she heard a small crash outside before the door soon opens then slams shut, making her gasp before she wheels to get a knife at the kitchen to defend herself from the intruder that came into her house.

She soon sees Kenny, looking dirty and horribly pale as she gasped in bewilderment:

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Getting the fuck out of here, woman! All hell is breaking loose" Kenny cried.

"What?" Sarah said in confusion.

"I don't have time for this! I'm going to pack my things and get out of here" Kenny panicked.

As he rushes to the bedroom where Sarah sleeps, the woman picks up the phone to call the police but to her confusion, the dial was dead before Kenny rushes back to Sarah and cried:

"What the fuck did you do with my stuff?!"

"Got rid of it" Sarah sternly replied.

"What?!" Kenny snapped.

"You don't live here anymore and you shouldn't be here! Now get out of my house or else!" Sarah warned.

"You stupid bitch! I'm not the enemy here, it's that boy!" Kenny growled.

"Don't start with that again!" Sarah shook her head.

"Have you seen what's happening out there?! It's the end of the world and that boy you gave birth to is going destroy every one of us!" Kenny angrily cried out.

"You are insane" Sarah snapped at her ex-husband, unaware of what's happening.

"I warned you! I warned you about that boy! He has evil powers and now he's out there destroying everything he sees, the town is destroyed; He killed Daniel and I bet he'll be coming for us soon!"

"You are fucking insane! Clyde would never hurt anyone seriously and he has no powers! You're just making excuses to make yourself look innocent on this" Sarah denounces Kenny, unaware of what Kenny is saying is a bit true.

"You stupid bitch! None of this would be happening now if you gave up that little shit when you were pregnant with that monster!" Kenny growled.

"Don't speak of my son that way! I'm warning you" Sarah warned.

"I should have dragged you to that abortion clinic and get that monster destroyed" Kenny spatted as he crossed the line again with Sarah.

"You know what Kenny; I am really getting tired of your bullshit, so just fuck you! Just fuck off you horrible motherfucker! Our lives were almost ruined because of you! I'm going to get the police here somehow and you'll be back in that cell where you belong!" Sarah angrily yelled.

Kenny growls furiously as he believes that Clyde turned her against him as he grabs her throat before hitting the knife away from Sarah and unknown to his strength, he begins to suffocate her.

"No! It's not my fault! It's Clyde! He's ruined our lives!" Kenny growled.

"K-Kenny!" Sarah chocked.

"He killed our daughter and made you like this" Kenny shouted.

"L-Let me g-go!" Sarah gasped.

"Now he's turned into a monster and he's destroying everything! This is all your fault for letting him being born! You hear me?! You destroyed us all!" Kenny angrily roared.

Sarah kept on screaming as Kenny furiously suffocates his own wife and soon, she was losing air and within moments, she was slowly dying and then...it was over...Sarah was dead...murdered by her abusive and dangerous husband.

Kenny then lets her go and thinking she was still alive, she moved her a bit and said

"Wake up woman...Where's my stuff?! I want to leave this shit hole fast! Wake up..."

There was no response as Kenny growled and slaps her face as he snaps

"Wake up woman! Now!"

He then shakes her roughly until he felt no purse on Sarah anymore as he soon realizes that she was dead. Kenny then begins to shivers in alarm and gasped in horror

"Oh shit...N-Not again..."

The older man begin to panic before he rushes outside and heads to the car that he accidently crashed into the light pose before he tries to get it working.

But it was no use, the crash damaged the car's engine as the older man panicked out:

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He soon realizes that there was no one where to go, Clyde will find him and he'll kill him for this. However Kenny thought of something to survive this as he makes to the kitchen to check for alcohol then sees the wine bottle before directly drinking it from the bottle to clear his mind of the guilt of what he has done.

"If I cannot run from that little shit then I'll do what I should've done a long time ago" Kenny shuddered before he hides in the cellar.

* * *

 **Clyde has continued his destruction in the town of Diegoville**

 **Kenny escaped when Clyde spreads his destructive powers on the prison, killing Kenny's best friend, Daniel in the process.**

 **Poor Sarah, killed by her insane husband**

 **Now the unstable man plans on ending Clyde should he confront the boy again**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	28. Retribution

**Chapter 27: Retribution**

* * *

In the streets of Diegoville, Clyde continues his destruction as his powers took most of the cars and items in his way flying in the air, crashing into poles, fences and even houses.

As the blood drenched teenager kept on walking through the streets, he leaves a trail of his destruction where houses are destroyed, cars are broken and on fire, more people were horribly killed as his powers continues to control Clyde through his years of bottled up pain and angst which finally made the teenager snapped through the power of his telekinesis.

Meanwhile, Mr Jones was inside his house, drinking lemonade while listening the radio with his dog Vincent; suddenly the radio stopped and the lights begin to flicker like an old lamp.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr Jones said in confusion.

Mr Jones then heard Vincent barking at someone outside as the man heads outside to see Clyde walking by, glaring at him to which Mr Jones gasped.

"Clyde?! Is that you?!"

Clyde just stopped and stayed silent, his icy expression never changed as Mr Jones had no idea what has happened to the town before he gasped out

"Who did this to you?! Are you OK?!"

Clyde never answered when he suddenly sees a small pickup trunk driving at him before the boy expands his hand at it.

"What are you trying to do, you stupid kid?" The driver yelled.

Suddenly Clyde uses his telekinesis to slowly lift the trunk up in the air as Mr Jones saw what's happening.

"T-The fuck?!" He gasped in horror.

Clyde then uses his powers to crush the truck slowly, killing the driver and sends it over to the house next door from Mr Jones, destroying half of the building.

He was about to leave as Mr Jones was horrified and he quickly looks at his dog who runs to Clyde happily and cried

"Vincent!"

Clyde soon stops and glares at the greyhound that had his paws on Clyde's waist, wagging his tail happily while panting; Clyde surprisingly didn't move or even attack Vincent like he would for any other person he sees as a threat tonight as the young blood drenched teenager remembers how he was with Vincent and Mr Jones..

* * *

 _Clyde was visiting Mr Jones, doing a simple job for the kind neighbor as he was mowing the lawn for him. Once he was done, he looks over to see Vincent the greyhound who approaches him happily with his long tail wagging._

 _Vincent really does remind Clyde of that other grey hound who bit Kenny to protect Clyde with his neighbor, Mr Daniels; he gently pats Vincent and said_

 _"I used to know a lovely dog like you...until he got put down because of me"_

 _Vincent licks Clyde on the face which made the teenager smile as he chuckled_

 _"Can I show you a secret?"_

 _He goes to Vincent's empty water bowl and sees the garden hole nearby the back yard; he looks at the grey hound and said "Watch this"_

 _Clyde focuses on the garden hose and with his telekinetic powers, he got the hole to lift up before he telekinetically turns on the tap and manages to make the water from the hose shoot all the way over from a mile and directly going into Vincent's water bowl._

 _Clyde soon stops the tap but allows the remaining to float in the air like an big water balloon. The grey hound just happily run around the water flowing in the air and tries to catch the floating water with his mouth, which made Clyde laugh with joy at this before he heard the door opening as Clyde makes the water splash to the ground, missing Vincent by an inch._

 _Donald soon comes out with a cup of water for Clyde and said "You really do a good job and I see Vincent is having fun with you"_

 _"Yeah he sure is" Clyde chuckled._

* * *

Clyde soon gently lifts Vincent up with telekinesis before he puts Vincent down safely to Mr Jones before Clyde left Mr Jones and Vincent for the last time as he continues on ahead as his power slowly continues to bring destruction to everything in Clyde's way.

"Clyde..." Mr Jones gasped out.

* * *

Meanwhile Bobby and Jade were on top of a hill road, looking down at the carnage of the town hall whist hiding from the police; they soon look at some of the carnage and destruction that is happening on the streets of Diegoville.

"Holy shit" Bobby gasped in alarmed.

"This is horrible" Jade whimpered

Aaron rushes back to Bobby as he asked

"What the fuck happened, Aaron?!"

"The town hall is destroyed, The prom goers and teachers are dead including Britney. Fred and Carlos and now all this shit is happening" said Aaron.

Bobby didn't expect this to happened, now he was really in trouble as he looks back at Aaron and asked

"Was there any survivors?"

"Bobby, I'm so sorry about the others-" Aaron started.

"I don't give a shit about them! I'm worried about myself! Was there ANY survivors?!" Bobby yelled which made Jade flinched.

"I don't know! I just heard that the police notices that was a survivor as they say he was covered in blood...Clyde's alive still! He's still fucking alive and somehow he's causing this shit!" Aaron replied.

Bobby was horrified at this as he knew he was in deep, deep trouble now. If Clyde was responsible for this destruction then he may have some idea on who dumped the blood on the telekinetic teenager; Bobby is now afraid for his life that Clyde will find him and kill him somehow if what Aaron says it's true.

"I think he knows we did this shit to him...If Clyde's causing this shit, he's going to find us and he's going to kill me" Bobby whimpered in fear.

"I told you! I told you this wouldn't end well but you fucking didn't listen to me" Jade cried out.

Bobby sternly slapped her while freaking out as he shouted: "Will you shut the hell up for a moment?! If he finds me then I am a dead man"

"Serves you right then for what you've done!" Jade spatted at Bobby.

"If you're going to keep speaking like that to me then I'll have that bitch kill you first before he gets to me" Bobby threatened.

Jade has finally had enough before she furiously goes to the car and gets out a gun that Aaron stole from the police on one of his jail times as Bobby gasped out:

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Here's what's going to happen...I am leaving you and you two are on your own...I warned you about this but you never fucking listened! This whole shit that is happening now is all because of you and your selfish need for revenge! Look around you Bobby, you caused this! Your mother, your friends, everyone in this town is dead! Because of you!" Jade screamed out her vent at Bobby.

"Put...the gun...down" Bobby shuddered in fury as he moves a bit closer to Jade.

"Don't make me shoot you Bobby, I don't want to end up being a murderer" Jade warned as she was shockingly pointing the gun at Bobby.

"Everyone just calms their tits down" Aaron called out which made Jade quickly glared at him.

Bobby soon tries to seize the gun from the struggling woman before the deranged man shoves Jade down the large cliff of the car road, watching the poor woman fall and roll down the giant hill.

"What are you doing man?!" Aaron cried out in alarm.

Bobby quickly points the gun at Aaron and growled

"Get in the fucking car..."

"Dude...Just calm down..." Aaron softly said.

"Get in the motherfucking car and drive or I'll blow your brains out" Bobby roared out in deep panic.

"OK, OK!" Aaron cried as he hops in the driver's seat.

Bobby got in the car with the gun as Aaron asked

"What are we going to do now, man?"

"We're going to get out of this shit hole and never come back" Bobby insanely chuckled.

"O-OK" Aaron frightfully nodded as he drives off with Bobby to escape from Diegoville.

Jade continues rolling down the hill before she comes to the end of the hill and lands on the road near the streets of the town; the poor woman got up with bruises and blood nose and a few scratches on her arms, legs and forehead.

Suddenly she saw a police car driving up on the road where she is before she waves her hands in the air, signalling the police for help. The car stops near her as Jade could see Luke and Stephanie with the two cops rushing out to her.

"Ma'am, are you OK?" The first cop asked Jade.

"Wait a minute, I remember you" Stephanie said to Jade.

"You two! You're alive!" Jade gasped as she recognizes the Montezs.

"You guys know each other?" The second cop questioned.

"In a way, yes" Luke nodded.

"You guys; it's Bobby Douglas! He did this! He caused all of this to happen" Jade cried.

"How do you know that?" The first cop asked.

"Because I was with him when he dumped the blood on Clyde Henderson and then..." Jade confessed.

"Wait! Bobby?! He dumped that keg of blood on Clyde?!" Stephanie gasped in horror.

"Yes! He threatened to kill me if I ruined his revenge and when all of this shit happened, he tried to kill me by pushing me off that hill"

"Are you hurt?" The first cop questioned Jade.

"I'm badly bruised but I'm not quite injured" Jade whimpered a bit.

"I knew it! I knew Bobby had something to do with this; he said he would make Clyde pay for his own selfish actions on Clyde himself" Luke angrily pointed out.

"Do you guys really think Bobby Douglas did all of this?" The second cop asked.

"Yes I was with him when this happened, he caused this somehow" Jade answered as she wasn't sure if what Aaron about Clyde is true yet if it was, she still blames Bobby for starting this horrible event.

"Alright, do you know where he is now, madam?" The first cop asked Jade,

"I...I don't know, he could be escaping from this place" Jade answered.

"Then we'll have back up looking for Bobby Douglas and was there anyone else with him?" The second cop replied.

"Aaron Harris, sir" Jade said.

"Aaron Harris...I should have known" The first cop nodded.

"Wait, what?" Stephanie asked in confusion.

"Aaron Harris was send to prison a few times for charges of assault, theft and DUI" The second cop explained.

"Alright come on you three, let's get you both to safety" said the second cop.

As soon as the trio enters the back seat of the police car, the two cops suddenly were lifted high in the air, screaming before they were slammed to the ground like falling meteorites, killing them instantly; the trio screamed out in horror and hurryingly tried to get out of the car but the door were soon mysteriously locked by themselves as the teenagers tried to unlock them but to no avail.

"What's happening?!" Jade cried out.

"I don't know!" Stephanie cried out as well.

"The doors are jammed!" Luke shouted.

Suddenly the police car begins to levitate in the air with the trio inside as they were holding each other close, expecting the worst to come; soon they were heading for Diego State Senior High as the trio saw from high in the sky in the floating car that the school building was completly destroyed and was erupted in flames in much the same way as the Diegoville town hall.

The trio then were floating down to the school before they saw Clyde standing near the concrete stairs of the front entrance of the school before the telekinetic teenager tore apart the police car like a Christmas cracker, leaving the back seats where Luke, Stephanie and Jade are at as the telekinetic teenager levitates them on the ground.

"Clyde, please! Don't hurt us!" Stephanie cried out.

Clyde glared at the three teenagers with the possessed looking eyes of darkness when all of the sudden, he notices a car coming towards him as he sees that it was Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris inside the car.

"Oh my god, it's Bobby and Aaron" Jade gasped.

Bobby and Aaron soon stopped the car when they saw Clyde with the others to which Bobby knew that if he was to stay around any further with Clyde; he'll be doomed.

"Oh fuck! It's Clyde!" Bobby panicked before he cries to Aaron:

"Quick! Get us the fuck out of here now! Go!"

"Alright, alright! I got this!" Aaron shouted at Bobby.

But before they could have any chance to escape, Clyde uses his powers to stop the car and has the vechicle floating in the air.

"W-What the fuck?!" Aaron gasped out in terror.

Clyde then makes the car spin around and around in the air before, like an invisible lasso, Clyde thrusts his left hand forward, making the car crash and roll on the road with Bobby and Aaron inside; the vehicle then smashes to the entrance of the school while Clyde walks over to the destroyed building.

Bobby growls in agony as he was covered in bruises and cuts all over as his arm and leg were broken on the impact, he looks at Aaron and nudges him softly

"Aaron...Aaron?"

Bobby soon sees that Aaron is dead from the crashes as his face was broken up and his neck was snapped due to impacts on the car. Bobby shuddered in fear as he gasped out

"Shit...Shit!"

"Oh my god!" Jade gasped out in horror at this despite her hatred at Bobby.

Suddenly Bobby come out of the car, all bruised and bloody on the face as he points his gun at Clyde.

"Bobby! No! This has to stop!" Luke shouted.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch once and for all" Bobby panicked

"You can't kill me you fucking bastard" Clyde disturbingly spoken in a deep growling tone.

The others look at Clyde as this was the first time he spoke for a long time and the way he spoke to Bobby was like Clyde was possessed by a monster inside of him.

"What the fuck did you say?" Bobby whimpered.

"You're weak, Bobby! You're all weak! I am stronger than all of you!" Clyde angrily bellowed.

"The fuck you are" Bobby screamed as he was ready to shoot Clyde.

"Bobby this has to stop! Don't you see what's happening!" Stephanie shouted.

"Shut up or I'll kill you all, I swear I will" Bobby whimpered as he points the gun at the group

"Clyde, how do you do that? How do you make all of those things happen?" Jade asked in fear.

"Alright...you wanna know how? I'll tell you...Do you remember when Bobby pushed me down the hole that day? Well I found a crystal and when I touched it, I suddenly begin to have powers within the mind" Clyde angrily explained.

"That explains the strange things happening..." Luke gasped.

"When I learned I had the power, I practiced it and the more I use it, the more powerful I become and now everyone will pay for what they done to me" Clyde growled.

"That's just bullshit! It's all lies" Bobby refuses to believe in this.

"Believe what you want Bobby but now I am stronger than you and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Clyde growled out.

"This is your fault Bobby! You made Clyde like this and now the half of town is destroyed because of you and your stupid hated" Jade angrily yelled.

"I said shut up you fucker!" Bobby insanely cried out as he loads his gun.

"You think you're so powerful, go ahead and attack me! I'll just kill you in the end Bobby" Clyde growled.

"Clyde no! Listen to me! You don't have to kill Bobby, we'll just stop him and call the cops on him" Stephanie cried.

Clyde looks at Stephanie who was in tears as she chooses to believe that this was not entirely Clyde's fault before the female adds

"We can end this nightmare Clyde! We can stop this right now, together...Clyde we can get out of here; everything will be OK Clyde...Clyde? Clyde, look at yourself! This isn't who you are!"

Clyde slowly regains his sanity as he was starting to listen and believe on what Stephanie is trying to say to him

"Clyde, please stop this!" Stephanie begged.

"Why should I?! For all my life, I've being blamed for things I didn't do, I've hurt and alone because of people like him! For seventeen years I felt little happiness yet a lot of suffering and abuse and now look's what happened! I suffered too much that I finally snapped and it made me feel worse than I already am! I just want this to be over and never come back!" Clyde vented out in tears.

Luke slowly goes to hold Clyde and said

"Clyde, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what's happened to you...I know things look bad and I know you did something horrible but I promise that we'll do what it takes to get you back on track...somehow"

Soon everything that Clyde controlled with his powers stopped as Stephanie runs to him and holds him close, ignoring the feel of blood staining on her from Clyde's suit.

Bobby insanely didn't want Clyde to do anything to him as he was afraid that Clyde was still going to kill him; the psychotic man pointed the gun at Clyde, preparing to finish off his enemy.

Stephanie saw this and was about to move as she cried out: "Bobby! NO!"

Bobby fires the gun, all was still...

* * *

 _Enya looked on at the patient as tears were slowly come out of the young adult's eyes before Enya gently asked:_

" _Did Bobby shot Clyde or did he shoot...?"_

" _He...he shot..." The young adult tearfully gasped out._

* * *

Bobby and Clyde looked at one another but nothing happened...Clyde felt no bullet going through him as Bobby knew he missed his shot on Clyde until they had Jade screaming out; the boys then turn to see where Jade was screaming at before to their horror, they saw that the bullet had hit Stephanie instead in the chest, close to her heart as the female teenager slowly gasped out Clyde's name before she falls to the cold ground, dead.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" Luke screamed in horror as the blonde teenager tearfully rushes up and holds his dead sister close and cries

"Stephanie! Oh god, not you too! No! No!"

Jade continues to shriek out out in horror as Bobby was also alarmed that he shot the girl whom he had a crush on from the day he met her. Clyde was completed horrified of that the girl he also had a crush on was dead too by the hands of his worst enemy.

He then sees Bobby who has got crazy and was about to shoot them all when the telekinetic teenager has had enough of Bobby and uses his powers to send Bobby down to the ground.

He angrily rushes to Bobby and roared: "You murdered her! You fucking murdered her!"

He grabs Bobby when his powers snapped again to which Clyde finally sees through Bobby's past as a child to now as the telekinetic teenager then sees Bobby hacking the dead stag to pieces before collecting it's blood and finally seeing the moment Bobby dumped the stag blood on Clyde, triggering the insanity that Clyde let out on the town tonight.

Clyde drops Bobby as the two men looked at one another again before Clyde angrily gasped out: "You did this...you ruined everything...you made me like this"

"What the fuck are you?!" Bobby whimpered as he got up.

Clyde angrily has had it with Bobby as he didn't care at this point if he had to finish off his enemy to live on, he dangerously moves in closer to Bobby who panicked out:

"Stay back! I'll shoot you, see if I don't!" Bobby cried out and was about to fire when Clyde uses his powers to send the gun away from the mad man.

"W-What?!" Bobby exclaimed in alarmed.

Soon Clyde makes the floating gun shoot Bobby in various areas from the arms to legs while the villain screams in great agony.

"Aaaaah! Fuck!" Bobby cried in pain.

Clyde then makes the police car speed up to Bobby and then it crushes Bobby's waist on the stone wall, trapping the agony teenager with the police car.

"G-Get this fucking off me!" Bobby screamed in agony

Clyde watches as he was enjoying watching his lifelong enemy being tortured in great agony before he then sends a large pile of stone, bigger than a wooden box over the head above Bobby; the telekinetic teenager looks at Bobby for the last time and growls out:

" _ **Coward**_ "

And with that, he uses his telekinesis to send the floating stone onto Bobby as it then crushed his head to pieces and killing him instantly.

* * *

 **Clyde has gotten his revenge on the people he hates including Bobby**

 **But sadly Stephanie was accidentally killed by the psychotic villain before Clyde finally finishes him off for good.**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	29. Destructive Conclusion

**Chapter 28: Destructive Conclusion**

* * *

Clyde looks down at Luke who was cradling his dead sister in his arms tearfully while Jade was traumatized through all of this; the telekinetic teenager soon looks at the deceased Stephanie and begin to sob out for his dead friend before he looks over to see the destruction he'd caused on Diegoville tonight, the boy felt bile in his throat as he felt horrified for all he's done before he tearfully fled the scenario, leaving Luke and Jade behind.

Luke then sadly got up on his feet and follows Clyde slowly into the streets, leaving a confused and frightened Jade behind as she holds the body of Stephanie close to her and wails out in the night as sirens was being heard coming closer to the area where Jade is...

* * *

" _I was just lying there...scared for my life and holding the cold dead body of Stephanie...then Luke just left us behind like that..." Jade whimpered._

" _Luke...why did you leave your sister's body and Jade behind that night? Why did you follow Clyde?" Enya questioned the male patient._

" _My sister...the only sibling in my family is dead because of Bobby and when Clyde left, I followed him because...I wanted him to finish me off too" Luke tearfully vented._

" _Why would you want him to do that, Luke?" Enya asked._

" _Think about it! My sister is dead, my friends are dead, my parents might be dead too, the town is destroyed and we have nothing now anymore! I couldn't bear to live this world anymore because of what happened! It wasn't just only Bobby that made Clyde did this; it was us! We did this to him all because of some stupid rumours we chose to believe and treated Clyde like shit! I bullied him too, I'm no good like Bobby was and now that Clyde snapped back and took everything we used to know...I couldn't live with the shame and depression that my family and close friends are gone..." Luke tearfully vented out loudly._

" _What you were doing that night was not the right thing to do; your parents did survive this and if you did got killed that night and they found out that you were dead like your sister that night; they would never forgive themselves..." Enya pointed out._

" _I know...I wasn't thinking right that night but can you blame me for not thinking that when your only sibling and close friends that you've known for all those years are gone?" Luke questioned._

" _No but you should have stayed behind so the police can save you" Enya replied._

" _It doesn't matter...Not anymore..." Luke sadly replied._

 _"The police found me with Stephanie and took me to the hospital and afterwards they interviewed me to know what happened of my point of view...I never told them about what Clyde did because I knew they would find me crazy but I told them everything that Bobby planned to do and all the things he's done...Afterwards the next few days; they cleaned me, shaved my head for health and safety reasons and put me in here to protect me" Jade explained_

"So w _hat happened to you then, Luke? When was the last time you saw Clyde, face to face" Enya questioned._

" _I followed the path of Clyde's last trail of destruction; he left the school, went through the last corners of the town then through the main streets to his house...that's where I last saw him..." Luke replied._

* * *

Meanwhile Clyde was walking away in the streets of Diegoville as his powers were slowly calming down while he cries aloud through the tears and the coldness of the blood all over him. He never wanted to lose control and destroy everyone tonight but all of the hate, all of the pain and all of the torment finally got to him and somehow his powers made him into an uncontrollable monster.

The poor boy felt deeply sick of shame, despair and un-forgiveness inside him but it can't be change now...Clyde felt that he has nothing to stand for in Diegoville as all he ever wanted in his life was to be accepted, loved and happy but no matter where he goes or what he does, it always backfires in a very bad way; Clyde felt he was doomed to have a miserable life from the day he was born, he didn't even feel happy that he destroyed his enemies but he feels horrible and worse for doing something worst then what they did to him.

Right now, he doesn't care anymore, he just wants to leave Diegoville, go somewhere quiet and alone and never return till the day he dies.

"Why? Why couldn't they just stop before it was too late?! Why must they hurt me all the time?! Why am I always the one they want to abuse so much?!" Clyde screamed in angst.

Clyde soon sees his house and whimpers out mother a few times as he uses his powers to make the front door open and he slowly walks into his home where he sees Kenny on the couch silent and looking down.

"Dad?" Clyde softly gasped out.

Kenny didn't reply as he was still quiet and not moving a muscle until the older man then softly said "Your mother's dead..."

"W...What?" Clyde gasped

"She died when you left...I went to her room and uh...she was there in her bed...cold and still..." Kenny quietly replied.

He got drunk again to escape from the fear that he blindly murdered his ex-wife, while trying to avoid Clyde's destructive powers on him.

"No...Oh god no! Not mum! No!" Clyde gasped.

"I was always there for her when you were out screwing around and now she's gone" Kenny tried to deny his mistakes

Clyde then runs to his mother's room and goes to her as he checks to feel her purse but there was nothing.

"No...No...Not you mother! No!" Clyde cried.

It reminded him of the moment he saw his older sister lying dead in the car that night Kenny ragingly crashed the car and fleeing from the crash site...

* * *

 _The young child whimpering and frightfully walks to the destruction of the family car before young Clyde sobs out "Mommy? Danielle?"_

 _Soon he looks into the front seats of the car and saw his mother, out cold with her legs jammed under the engine._

" _Mommy? Mommy?!" Clyde cried out tearfully and frightfully._

 _Soon he looks over to see his older sister, lying on the back seat with her neck twisted and blood was leaking out of the crack of her head and nose. The young boy cried out in fear and depression for his older sister as he goes to his sister's waist and holds her close, crying out her name and begs the deceased sister to wake up, leaving poor Clyde all alone in the terrible site of the wreckage..._

* * *

Clyde lays his head on the bed as he weeps for his mother, the only person who ever cared for him apart from Stephanie. Clyde looks at his mother and sobbed

"I'm sorry mother...I'm so very sorry...I tried to help you, I wish I could have saved you from this nightmare...but now it's too late...I'm so sorry"

Suddenly he sees a deep bruise mark on Sarah's neck as he knew that this was his father's doing as Clyde was horrified that Kenny killed his mother in a blind drunken rage.

"I want you to apologize to me"

Clyde looks up at Kenny who was furiously yet frightfully glaring at him with when his hands behind his back as Clyde softly hissed

"What?"

"Don't bullshit with me boy...I know what you've done...I want you to sit up, right now, and apologize to me for all the suffering you brought this family to" Kenny angrily whimpered.

Clyde refuses to speak as his rage was growing as he couldn't believe that after all the terrible things that are happening to him, Kenny is still blaming him for the things that Kenny did himself.

"That motherfucker! First Danielle and now mother?! How dare he ruined our lives and still have the fucking balls to blame their deaths on me?!" Clyde screamed in his mind

Clyde's lust for killing Kenny has reached its peak when Kenny punched him hard in the face but the teenager still stands and kept his dark glare when he grabbed Kenny and used his powers to look at Kenny's memories telepathically.

Clyde looks back at the moment when the older man escaped from prison, watching his best friend, Daniel, getting killed and lastly seeing the confrontation of Clyde's mother and Kenny right before the deranged mad man strangled the poor mother to death before Clyde lets go of Kenny and looked at him in horror.

"Y..,You! You killed her! Like you did with my sister!" Clyde shuddered out before he looked at the deceased body of Sarah once more.

Suddenly Clyde felt a very horrific pain on the back as he falls to the ground and saw that Kenny hid an ax behind his back that the older man got from the basement to defend himself from Clyde.

The hostile psychopath dangerously moves in closer to Clyde while angrily bellowed out:

 **"** You selfish, selfish, asshole! This is your fault! You did this! You killed your everyone in this family!"

Depsite the agonizing pain on Clyde's wound from the ax, the telekinetic teenager soon begins to furiously lash out his powers again; lights begin to flicking as walls begin to crack and items begin shaking like a rapid earthquake but Kenny was too angrily deluded and drunk to notice as he brings the ax furiously screams

"Do you hear me you fucking shit?! Your mother and sister are dead and it is all your fault! **"**

Clyde then screams out in rage and uses full power to send flying Kenny through the wall and the older man soon roughly lands on the ground in the longue room with some of his teeth broken including his nose.

Kenny was about to cry in pain until he was halted by the sudden explosion of the whole longue wall as Clyde enters the longue room, very furious at Kenny.

"Stay back or I swear I'll kill you, you fucking freak!" Kenny insanely panicked while aiming the ax at Clyde.

Clyde then sees one of the kitchen knives on the ground that Sarah was going to use to defend herself from Kenny escaped the cellar before Clyde makes it fly to Kenny's arm and stabbed through the flesh like an arrow.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ " Kenny screamed in deep agony.

The older man feels like his arm is on fire now as he drops the ax before the cowardly old man tries to gets away from Clyde who then uses his powers at Kenny to make him floats in the air and begin to fly Kenny around and slamming on the walls as hard as he could.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAARGH! LET ME GO!"** _ Kenny screamed again loudly in pain.

Clyde refuses to listen as he then makes Kenny pin himself to the wall while he aims the axe at his hands.

"No please! Don't do this please!" Kenny begged.

Clyde was no longer obeying his father's begging as he uses his powers to chop off the hands of the abusive man while listening to the agonizing screams of the older man which make Clyde feel good in a very sadistic way .

Clyde then chops off the legs as he then uses his powers to slam Kenny to the other wall while chocking the older man.

"You are nothing old man...you're just shit that deserves to die" Clyde growled.

Soon he makes the cellar door slam open as he uses his telekinetic powers to make all the liquor bottles in the cellar spill all over the floor; Clyde then gets a match from the cupboard with telekinesis and sets the cellar on fire with the burning match on the flammable liquor.

Clyde then makes Kenny dangle above the cellar door as Kenny cried

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry boy! Please don't do this! I'll do anything! Anything, please!"

"No...This is all your fault...you killed my sister, you injured my mother and made our lives hell...you blamed me for your mistakes, abused me so much then you killed my mother and blamed me for that! I fucking hate you...Burn in hell motherfucker" Clyde deeply growled.

He drops Kenny into the cellar as Kenny was being burned alive from the huge fire. Clyde slams the cellar door as he can hear Kenny screaming in complete agony while loudly begging to get out and be spared but Clyde refuses to let his last enemy out alive.

After a while, the screaming dies down as Clyde opens the cellar door to see that the fire is gone and Kenny is lying there, all burned and dying; Clyde then uses his powers to make Kenny go out of the cellar as he watches the old abusive man dragging away from Clyde.

"Please...No more...P-Please" Kenny weakly gasped.

Clyde didn't want Kenny to go as from this moment, he has finally had enough and has no remorse or regret of doping what he should've done to Kenny the moment he had his powers; Clyde grips his hand shut and with his powers, Kenny gets telekinetically lifted into the air and for the final strike, Clyde telekinetic starts spreading the old man's body wide open as in to rip to pieces like a doll and then Kenny screamed

 _"NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! NO! DON'T KILL ME! NOOOOOOOO- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!** "_

Clyde spreads his fingers and with his powers Kenny abruptly separates into all of his component parts. They stop moving, hanging lifeless and then drop to the ground in a bloody mess.

Clyde looks at the disfigured body of Kenny then growled with no regret:

"Good riddance..."

Clyde then goes to his mother's room and lays his head on his mother's bed and cries for his mother for a while.

The teenager knew he could never see anyone else again after all that has happened tonight; he knew he couldn't face another day in this nightmare that he has lived through all his life till now from his rampaged destruction that he unleashed on all of Diegoville.

Suddenly Clyde felt weak from the deep wound that Kenny blown on him with the ax as he trembles to the ground and then notices someone nearby in the house.

The teenager looks up to see Luke inside his mother's room as the telekinetic teenager glare at Luke and was still like a lion waiting to strike his prey.

"Clyde..." Luke gasped out.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" Clyde angrily cried.

"B-Because...y-you're my friend" Luke sobbed in fear.

"I have no friends! You weren't my fucking friend to begin with" Clyde snapped.

Clyde's powers begin to make the walls crumbling to the ground like an earthquake with the lights flicking while some of the cars begin to rumble along with the furniture.

"Clyde, listen to me, okay? Just... I need you to listen..." Luke whimpered.

"Do not tell me what to fucking do!" Clyde yelled.

He then uses his powers to shove Luke down like a punch to the face before the blonde teenager got up and were panting heavily.

"Clyde! This is getting too dangerous here! We gotta go! Just come with me and we're figure all this out together!" Luke said,

"No Luke! It is too late! It's fucking too late OK?! I'm done! It's over Luke! I don't need anyone anymore...Not after what I've done" Clyde angrily replied.

"Clyde! I don't want to leave you here!" Luke cried.

"Just go! I'm no better than Bobby is now...I'm a monster!" Clyde screamed in tears.

"This wasn't entirely your fault, it was Bobby, He pushed you into doing...whatever it was you did" Luke cried.

"Why do you care?! You all treated me like shit! You assholes ruined my life and everything! Fucking hell, you all never stop to think how I feel and everything! Not of this would have happened if you just stopped and leave me alone!" Clyde furiously cried.

His powers the some of the roofs above the rooms fall down as Luke tries to move in closer to Clyde who wails out in agony from wound.

"Clyde, listen to me! I'm so sorry OK?! I'm sorry about everything! You're right, I was a huge asshole to you from the beginning and I should have thought about my actions on you; I should've been with you and help you through this all along like my sister did with you..." Luke honestly apologized.

Clyde remained quiet as he kept his dark glare at Luke when the telekinetic teenager uses his powers to lift Luke in the air while chocking him telekinetically,

"I don't care about your fucking apology! Everyone we care for is gone just like Stephanie...it's my fault she's dead and I know you blame me for her death too" Clyde tearfully growled.

Luke wanted to say that it wasn't his fault but he knew there was no way he could convince Clyde otherwise for this as he knew there was no escaping from this now, his sister and his best friends whom he had known as a child are all dead and gone; his parents could be dead too, like Clyde he was all alone and soon Luke decided to have Clyde put Luke out of his misery.

"Just do it Clyde..." Luke sadly begged.

Clyde stared at Luke for a moment and muttered out: "What?"

"We caused this on you...we made you like this...so end me here...I deserved it for all I've done to you" Luke vented.

Clyde dropped Luke from his power grip before he looked at the suicidal teenager before he realizes that Luke wants to die but at this point; can he really do it? Would Clyde gave Luke the satisfaction of ending the person that used to made Clyde's life miserable like Bobby and Kenny did to him.

Clyde somehow didn't felt the same with Luke for he knew Luke wanted to die but instead, Clyde decided to let him live as he growled:

"...No..." Clyde growled.

"W-What?" Luke whimpered.

Clyde sends Luke to the lounge before he walks near him face to face from the destroyed wall of Sarah's bedroom as he angrily sobbed out.

"I don't want to kill you, I don't want to kill anyone anymore! I want to be alone"

"Clyde..." Luke started.

"No! I don't want to do this anymore! So get out and stay out of my life!" Clyde cried.

He suddenly grabs Luke and his powers lashes out on Luke to which the blond teenager was seeing everything in Clyde's mind telepathically.

It was unknown if Clyde did this on accident or on purpose but ether way, Luke was seeing all the memories of Clyde's life as well as Bobby's and Kenny's memoires too that Clyde obtain from his powers as they were somehow copied into Luke's head.

The two teenagers looked at one another, unsure of what to say to each other from that moment when suddenly Luke noticed the electrical heater in the longue room near Luke was malfunctioning by Clyde's uncontrollable powers and was about to explode in front of Clyde,

"Clyde! Look out!" Luke screamed

He shoved Clyde out of the way before the electrical heater exploded, blowing the blond haired teenager out of the longue room and straight through the glass window to the front lawn.

The stunned and mortified teenager who surprisingly survived the blast was now on the cold road of the street before he turns his head back to see Clyde one last time.

The crying teenager trembling got up from the pain as he looks at Luke and mouths out "I'm sorry..." before he expands his arms and uses his full power to destroy the house as wood and bricks begin to crumble apart.

Soon Luke watches as Clyde weakly walks to his mother's bed and falls on the bed weeping; Clyde and the body of Sarah soon disappears from Luke's eyes as the burning rubble of the house before the building then exploded just like the town hall did not just over an hour or two ago.

Luke lies there, panting and whimpering before he looks over to see that his legs were both destroyed as it was nothing but burning flesh, Luke soon lies back, whimpering loudly while looking back at the horrible memories of all that Clyde went through all his life.

Suddenly Luke begins to scream out loudly like a banshee howling in the night and continues on screaming out as sirens began to rang through the night and getting louder before more police cars approaches the streets where Luke is while the survivor continuing screaming, wailing and howling out vigorously into the night...

The destruction was over...ended with the sound of roaring fires, loud piercing sirens and screams of agony throughout the destroyed town...

* * *

 **The destruction has ended**

 **All of Clyde's enemies including his abusive father are gone forever...**

 **Sadly his friends and his beloved mother are gone too...**

 **Luke has survived but is deep agony both mentally and physically**

 **But is Clyde dead?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune for the epilogue!**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Aftermath**

* * *

"So that was the last time you saw Clyde Henderson?" Enya questioned

"Yes, I was screaming out all night in agony" Luke sadly replied.

"Now don't take this question the wrong way, Mister Montez but were you screaming because your legs were destroyed that moment or was iy because you felt all the pain and misery from Clyde's memories?"

Luke did not answer the question as he looked away from Enya who just nodded as she replied

"OK then, you do not have to answer that question then if you don't really want to then"

Luke was lying in his bed with his legs being taken off at the hospital ever since they were destroyed from the explosion as he know has to use a wheel chair to get around the place; basically he now knows what it is like to live as mostly what Sarah went with the mental trauma that Clyde felt for years.

"I just can't believe how fast everything went after the destruction of Diegoville" Jade sadly said.

"I couldn't agreed more with you, Miss Dazel" Enya agreed with the young lady

The trio soon looked back at a few weeks since the destruction of Diegoville, all the interviews have being done, the survivors of the destruction has told their point of view on what happened including Luke.

Eventually Enya and the FBI along with the government held the press conference and convinced to the world that they sees this as a murderous rampage caused by Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris

They never knew that Clyde was the cause of this except for Jade, Mr Jones, Luke and even Enya to which they will never ever reveal this to anyone.

Sadly, the survivors had to evacuate Diegoville and must go to live in Clayton for the time being until it can be rebuild; there wasn't any funeral for those who died during the destruction due to the cemetery being destroyed too. So the people in Clayton has decided to create a memorial wall for those who lose their lives during the destruction of Diegoville...except for Bobby and Aaron as they were not included on the wall.

Enya soon said to Luke: "What happened after you saw Clyde for the last time?"

"I...I don't know...I blacked out the moment the police surround me on the ground then I woke up to see that I was in a hospital room in the morning; my parents were there and they were so happy to see me alive but we were so devastated about Stephanie and what happened to Diegoville" Luke explained.

"Then what happened?" Jade asked.

"A week later after the interviews from the press and the police and seeing all the footage of the destruction on TV; I couldn't take it anymore...I couldn't take the guilt and pain that we made Clyde felt to cause this...I just wanted this to end; so I crawled to the open window out of my hospital bed and was about to fall out of the window to join the others in death, my parents saw me in time and stopped me as I was lost control of my feelings and howled out in agony as I begged of them to let me go but...they didn't..." Luke sadly vented.

"This wasn't your fault, Luke, you cannot punish yourself for this by suicide" Jade cried.

"I know that now...I just...I just wasn't in the right mind these past few weeks since the destruction" Luke cracked through the sobs.

"Jade; people who go through traumatizing events such as this can feel vaguely depressed that can make them feel extremely suicidal; I've seen it before and sadly it's a tragically thing to happen for some people in this world" Enya explained through her experience.

"My parents and my doctors transferred me to this place for my own safety and lately I still feel the same...I just want to forget the whole thing" Luke sobbed.

"We all wish the same but unfortunately, we all need to slowly move on from this event one step at a time...you'll be alright, I promise" Enya replied.

The two looked at the FBI agent before she looks at Jade and said: "I believe it's time you head back to your room"

"But wait! I still have questions; what happened to this Donald Jones and his dog? What about Clyde? Is he dead or alive still? How do we cope with living with the truth as we had to lie for the sake of this world?"

Enya soon got up with Jade and said to both patients: "Now, listen to me both of you; normally this goes against my duties and responsibilities as a trained FBI agent but for this point; I shall explain a little but I warn you both like I did with Mr Jones, if you say a word about this in the open..."

"We won't! We promise" Jade swore.

"Yeah...no one will believe us anyway" Luke nodded.

"Very well; I've met up with Mr Jones again and he's agreed to not speak a word about this to anyone; like you guys, he is depressed about this but promises to move on for Clyde as he is now living in Clayton like the others, working as a gardener in the gardening industry" Enya begin.

"And Clyde? Did he survive?" Luke asked.

"...No...I'm afraid Clyde Henderson also died that night too, we've recovered his body at the wreckage of the Henderson residence among side with his mother before we've managed to disposed of the pieces of Kenny Henderson to the furnace at Headquarters" Enya softly answered.

"Oh my goodness..." Jade gasped in shock.

"Sad as it is...the world must go on like we must go on with our lives and everything...we cannot tell others about this; there are some things that the world cannot understand, we have another trouble understanding the natural and I want to respect Clyde the way he was before all of this happened; just a boy who only wanted to be happy, loved and accepted as most people around the world do" Enya continued.

"So what must we do now, Miss Ambrosine?" Jade questioned.

"We go on, we live, we rebuild, that's all we can do now, Miss Dazel" Enya replied.

"I don't if I can move on...It will never ever be the same with me again now that everyone I know for years are gone" Luke sadly sighed as he turns his back on the others.

"I understand your misery, I really do; but I know deep down you will make it, Mister Montez, you have your parents to guide you through and that is what I promise you right now" Enya assured the young man before she places her hand on top of the male's head.

For a while Luke was silent as he was not saying a word to anyone before Enya lets go of Luke and said "Take good care of yourself Mister Montez and be strong for all of us, OK?"

Soon she and Jade left the male patient alone in his room before closing the door and locking it with the key she borrowed from the manager of the mental institute.

"Do you really think Luke is going to be OK?" Jade asked.

"I am sure the doctors here will treat him well and help him get back up on his feet" said Enya.

"I see" Jade nodded as she walks with Enya back to her patient room.

"Now one of my problems is what to do with you? You never finished school so I suggested that we put you in a special educating system like in a neighbourhood watch house or something like that to help you up with your education and social life" Enya suggested

"But I have nowhere to go, I'm homeless" Jade sadly pointed out.

"Well lucky for you, I'm here to fix that" Enya replied.

"What do you mean?" Jade questioned in confusion.

Enya soon got to Jade's room and opens the door as the two ladies then see a couple waiting for them before Jade gasped out to see that it was her parents in her medical room.

"Mom? Dad?" Jade gasped out.

"I've contacted your parents before I managed to got here and informed them everything about the events with you when you ran away" Enya said to Jade.

"Jade, you're alive" Jade's mother happily gasped out.

The young lady soon breaks down in tears and cried out:

"I'm so sorry for running away, I'm so sorry I did all those things behind your back when I left and...And...I-I'm so sorry I failed you as a daughter"

Jade's parents goes up to their daughter and embraces her together, soothing and comforting her for the first time in a long time.

"Sweetie; you didn't failed as a daughter, we still love you no matter what and we're just so very happy you're alive, safe and sound with us now" Jade's father assured her daughter.

"We shouldn't had being so hard on you during your high school years and we're so sorry for that, just like I'm sorry for hurting you that night" Jade's mother apologized.

"I...I don't know what to do, mom, I cannot go back to high school and I don't know if I can get a job" Jade cried.

"We'll fix this together, you're back with us now sweetie, you're safe" Jade's father reassured her daughter.

"Take good care of Jade; believe me she needs it" Enya said to the parents.

"We will, we promise and thank you" Jade's mother replied.

Enya nodded before she left Jade reunited with her parents again as the older woman returns the keys to the manager and left the mental institute...

* * *

A year has passed since the destruction and everyone is slowly and peacefully moving on with their lives from Diegoville Doomsday, Luke was at the Diegoville Memorial at Clayton Park as he lies a rose down on the ground with the other roses before he looks at the picture of his beloved sister.

"I miss you Stephanie...I miss you so much, I only wished you were back with us" Luke sadly sighed.

The disabled man wheels to the left to look at the school picture of Clyde Henderson on the memorial wall before he began to speak out on the behalf of his fallen friend as he he spoke out:

"Hey Clyde...I know it's a year too late to say this but...I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry for all the crap I've done to you in the past and, uh... I hope... that you know that I know you didn't mean to lose control that night...and I know you didn't want to kill those innocent people...apart from the bullies and your abusive father...well...it doesn't matter anymore"

"You're not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters and I need you to know that I'm gonna be better from now on. I'm gonna help people, People like you so they at least have a chance for a life like I tried so hard for you and you're a very great friend Clyde... I just wish that I could have saved you sooner... I'm sorry Clyde...I'm so sorry"

Suddenly he hears someone approaching to which he sees Jade, now looking better and healthy as she can be; she no longer has multiple color dyes on her hairs, all her piercings were gone, her hair was growing back to her natural light brown hair and she was wearing appropriated clothes fit for a redeeming and respectful lady like Jade is now.

"Luke" Jade greeted.

"Jade? Is that you?" Luke questioned as he was surprised at Jade's new looks/

"Yeah, this is what I am now; a well educated woman with a nice job working in an antique store" Jade smiled at Luke.

"That's nice to hear" Luke nodded.

"So...how have you being doing lately?" Jade questioned Luke.

"I'm doing well to be honest, I've slowly moved on with my life for my parents and for my sister too; My parents also surprised me with these on my birthday a few months ago" Luke replied.

He points to the bottom of the wheel chair at Jade before the young female soon realizes that Luke has now got Artificial Prosthetic Limbs on his legs.

"Oh my god; you got prosthetic legs" Jade happily exclaimed.

"Yeah; I am entirely grateful for my mom and dad; they've managed to raise a charity in their new places and the people here kindly gave their money to mom and dad so they can pay for these for me on my birthday" Luke said with a smile.

"Can you walk properly with them?" Jade asked.

"Well I am slowly getting the hang of them but the doctors told me it'll take a long while for me to get use to this so I'll still be on this wheel chair for the time being" Luke explained.

"I see" Jade nodded before she places a rose on the memorial.

"Seeing somebody here?" Luke asked.

"Just Clyde" Jade answered.

"Why him?" Luke questioned.

"I don't know...despite what he did, I know he never meant to do this...if only I could've stopped Bobby before but we can't change that now; besides at least I can give him a bit of respect" Jade explained.

"Same reason why I'm here as well paying my respects for my sister and friends...I do miss them all" Luke said.

"We all will..."

The two turn to see Mr Jones with Vincent on a leash; Luke then asked:

"Are you Mr Jones that we've heard about from...you-know- who?"

"Yes; the name's Donald Jones, one of Clyde's good friends" Mr Jones greeted.

"Nice to meet you" Jade greeted.

"Likewise" Donald nodded.

"So you're here to pay your respects for Clyde as well?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Clyde was a great friend to me; sure he was distant and quiet mostly with me before this happened but Vincent and I really cared for him and...When that woman told me what happened at Diegoville with Clyde, I just couldn't believe that this would happen to him that made poor Clyde lost control of his sanity to do this..." Mr Jones sadly explained.

" I guess all of us apart from others I will not mention, still respect Clyde and felt his loneliness and pain" Luke replied.

"Indeed" Jade nodded.

Mr Jones puts his rose on memorial near Clyde's photo and said: "Clyde, we'll miss you"

"Rest in peace" Both Jade and Luke said with Mr Jones.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Enya was watching the scenario from the limousine before it quietly drove away from the park.

"Well, it seems that you are respected after all" Enya spoke to the person next to her.

She turns to the induavial next to her as the young adult asked:

"I wish I could see them and apologized for everything"

"Not all of this was your fault, Mister Henderson" Enya spoke.

Clyde, who was surprisingly alive, turns to Enya and asked:

"I have a few questions on my mind"

"Well, I won't stop you from asking away" The woman nodded.

"How did you find me that night?" Clyde asked.

Enya looked at the young man before she cleared her throat and said:

"You've being patient with us since the day we hid you in that safe house on a small island for safety precautions but now the FBI and I feel like you deserved to know the truth about everything"

"The truth?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"Remember the interview I showed you of Luke and Jade with the hidden recorder on my jacket last year?" Enya questioned.

"Yeah, I still can't believe they never noticed you recording them; as I recall, Luke really has a sharp eye at school for certain things" Clyde pointed out.

"I'm an FBI agent; I always work on how to incognito recording devices with these situations" Enya also pointed out.

"Oh" The young man nodded.

"Anyway; Jade mentioned the incident called The Nightmare On Christmas; as Jade said, a huge family had Christmas dinner on that night somewhere over the other side of the world but soon a huge mysterious fire was erupted inside a huge house, burning every single man, women and even the children inside that home; the fire killed them all of them except for a mysterious person that the neighbors couldn't tell who it was and they never revealed the identity of that person" Enya explained.

"OK; so what does this have to do with the truth about this whole thing?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde...I was that survivor" Enya coldly replied.

"Wait, what?!" Clyde asked in bewilderment.

Enya soon looks at the files she had on her lap before they begin to float in the air much to Clyde's surprise as Enya confessed: "You're not the only one with powers"

"So...does that explain why you were here in Diegoville?" Clyde asked as the woman explained:

"Yes, you see years ago when I a little older from your age. I was working on busting down a group of scientists that are enemies of the FBI, they were doing illegal experiments on homeless people they've snatched up; when we got reports of missing people and strange events that were occurring in small regular house in a neighborhood far from where are and soon the FBI assigned me into investigate the situation"

"So what were they doing?" Clyde asked.

"They were doing experiments combining radiation with blood from one of the men who was mysteriously claim to have such Psychokinesis; he managed to somehow successfully combined the two together inside crystal before they crush them to powder and inserted it on his experiments as they managed to create beings with powers beyond any of our imagination" Enya continued.

"Then what happened?" Clyde added.

"I studied the situation very carefully as the days went by before they noticed that each patient's emotions got in the way of their powers, turning them into something more dangerous and different; anger is the most powerful thing in the world within these powers"

"I was about to expose them when they managed to discovered who I am and decided to use me as one of the experiments, they planned to let me end up like the failed experiments they killed with guns before they could attack the group; It was a very painful procedure but by miracle, I've survived and obtain these peoples"

"I carefully learned to controlled my powers but when I heard they were going to use me for a war weapon to sell for ten million dollars, I couldn't let them do that so I thought about the time my father died from cancer at the hospital when I was little girl right at front of me"

"I was so upset, so scared that day my father passed away as I can feel the angst, the hatred inside me to which I felt my powers grow. I was going to use them when they got out my partner, my best friend who was send by the FBI to find me"

"What happened to your friend?" Clyde questioned in concern before Enya coldly confessed:

"They shot her, they didn't want any witnesses...They fucking kill her like an animal and at that moment, I suddenly felt something new and frightening inside me like you did at prom night when that blood was dumped on you; I snapped..."

"Like you, I lost my mind and sanity and was controlled by my powers as I unleashed them on the enemies of the FBI; I slaughtered them, rip them to pieces, destroyed everything that stand in my way before I escaped and destroyed the house that they held me in for months"

Clyde understood now where Enya came, it wasn't a family she destroyed that Christmas night, it was just a regular house that disguised the convicts of the FBI to which Enya was meant to hunt them.

"So...that family incident was just a covered up for what really happened in that house?" Clyde asked.

"Yes..." Enya nodded.

"I see" Clyde nodded.

"After I reunited with the FBI, my boss helped me become a better person like he wanted me to do the same to you because like me, you were this close to being put down but my boss always believes in second chances..." Enya explained.

"Lucky us...so that's why you were after me, you knew I had powers" Clyde replied as he was getting the idea.

"Yes, we hid the experiment that survived the inferno cautiously under Diegoville where no one can find it so that the crystal can wither and die; but you found them and we had to close the site to make sure the evidence is destroyed" said Enya.

"So that explains why the bush lands were close" Clyde nodded to which Enya explained.

"Yes and that's when I saw you talking to the park ranger and the moment I saw one of your books on telekinesis, it made me wonder that if it was you that has obtained the powers. So we investigate you and your family before I privately went to Chief Daniel's office and used my powers to repair the evidence he hid and destroyed"

"So that explains how you got the evidence!" Clyde gasped out.

"Yes, my job was to check up on you and even since last year's event; the FBI wants me to protect you and help you" said Enya.

"How did you find me that night anyway?" Clyde questioned.

"Simple, I followed your trail and when I saw you escaping the house, carrying with your mother, I've managed to use my powers to heal your wound and took you and your mother away" said Enya.

"So that's how I survived" Clyde slowly nodded.

"Indeed, you were lucky to have survived, any more minutes of that wound bleeding, you would had gone to shock and slowly die within minutes later" Enya pointed out.

"I see...thank you for saving my life...and thanks for burying my mother properly where she rest in peace" Clyde thanked Enya.

The two remand quiet for a while until Clyde then asked:

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"You'll be OK; I shall keep your under my wing and help you with this, you won't be alone anymore and we're going to get through this, I promise" Enya vowed.

"So what now then?" Clyde questioned one last time to Enya.

"We just go on...that's all we can do from here..." Enya replied.

Clyde knew the future for him will not be an easy one since he is now an outsider to his home town and other places; but with Enya, who was just like Clyde in a way, by his side, he knew that he may have a chance to start anew even if he won't see his surviving friends again or forget the horrible destruction he caused that night.

One thing is for sure, he'll just live on with Enya, facing the unknown path of no return through better or worse.

And that is the story of Clyde Henderson...

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **CLYDE**

 **BY A G WICKED**

 **END MUSIC: Together Again -** **Evanescence**

* * *

 **Well that's it for my re-imagined version of Carrie and Chronicle parody story of Clyde.**

 **Sadly though, I will not do Clyde 2 because this is what I wish to end the story of Clyde at and I also want to do new stories**

 **So, sorry to those who like Clyde 2 ^^;**

 **Hope you guys still enjoyed the story! :)**

 **Until next time; This is A G Wicked saying good day/night friends :)**


End file.
